Finding Peace & Glory
by rarcher
Summary: Nora Shells has her life and family torn away from her in 2077 now over 200 years later she awakens with 2 things on her mind finding her baby Shaun and finding her husband's murderer but once those 2 things are done what else is left? Might she find peace and a home in the wasteland of the Commonwealth, or might she also find something more? Nora/Glory Story Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 1

AN1: So taking a small break from my KOTOR 1 fanfic My Knight & My Guardian to dabble into the world of Fallout 4. This details the struggles of an already broken Nora in my view pre-war to the hellish landscape she is thrust forward into and how it will change her for better and worse. All she seeks now is to find her sole bright highlight in life her baby Shaun, and vengeance for her slain husband. But might she also find more then this in this new future? Enjoy, and R&R please!

Sanctuary Hills – October 23rd 2077

Nora Shells, currently a successful lawyer of 2 years, but also a former Army Sargent of 10 years before her marriage to one Marine 1st Lieutenant Nathan Shells. The two had bonded over their shared experiences fighting the 'Reds' in Alaska and elsewhere in the slowly struggling world that was known as Earth to humans that lived on it. Bonding became friendship, and friendship soon blossomed into dating, before their dating had finally found them married in 2075 with their son Shaun being the brief high light of their broken shared existence that they tried like everyone in this decaying world to smile and think everything was as cheery as the mass media would paint for them each day.

Nathan had recently finished his last deployment in Alaska and like his wife Nora retired with and honorable discharge after 12 years of service. Now on the morning of the 23rd both were slowly getting ready for their day. Nathan had a speech to delivery at the veteran's association later that night, while she had to get to court for another drunk driving incident two nights ago for the man she was prosecuting later this morning. "..War...war never changes." She heard Nathan murmur with a tired and slightly nervous tone to his voice as he wiped the mirror clear from steam.

Coming up behind him to his right she said, "..You're gonna knock them dead tonight at the VA hun.." she said resting a hand lightly on his right shoulder.

"..You think?" He answered, both trying to sound as cheery as everyone tried to be, but each knowing the truth underneath the seeming idyllic perfect tone their lives held. Each both knowing how quickly life could be snuffed out too with all that was going on in the world.

"..I know so, now stop hogging the mirror it's my turn.." She said easing him back to peer at herself in the mirror. Like Nathan she stood at roughly a tall 5'11 though was slightly shorter then his 6'1 frame. She was decently strong for a woman due to her service, and even though that had ended she still found time to regularly work out. Her dark raven black hair was off set by her bright green eyes, and her dark creme colored skin tone, her great-grand mother had been of Asian decent which seemed to have risen in her gene pool a bit so her eyes had an exotic tint and slight perceptible slant to them. This had once in a while gotten her odd glances of distrust but most soon to overlook it given her loyal service to the United States and her allies against the 'Reds'.

After a bit of fluff to tidy up her 'Wendy the Welder' style hair crop and touching up her red lipstick like any proper wife should have she put on her usual smile and turned away to face the coming day. Their new robot butler Codsworth was moving about in the hallway tidying up some bits of laundry it seems as he headed then for the kitchen as Nora emerged from the bathroom. "..Ahh good morning mum! Your coffee is ready 175.3 degrees F! Brewed to perfection! And of course today's newspaper and your monthly comic subscription! Will there be anything else then?" he inquired.

Sipping the hot coffee Nora shook her head, "..Not right now Codsworth, thank you." She said as Nathan emerged from the bathroom near her now in the kitchen as Shaun began to cry. Immediately Codsworth moved to tend to him.

"..Ahh looks like the wee one then is awake! I shall attend to young Shaun!" the robot intoned hovering away to the back of the house.

Nathan chuckled tiredly, "..I know originally we were nervous about getting Codsworth with Shaun but I'm glad we did." He said turning to sip his own coffee. Just as Nora was about to delve into Grognak the Barbarian's latest issue they both heard the door bell ring. Nathan groaned. "..Urgh, it's that damn salesman again from Vault-Tech. You want to get it or should I?" he asked.

Being nearer to the door Nora shrugged. "..I'll get it hun. Just read up on your newspaper." She said.

"..Heh more educational then your comics!" He toyed back with a worn smirk. Nora just returned it then opened the door.

There in a fine pressed brown suit and hat and mid 30s aged man stood. Nora now at 30 herself just stared back, "..Vault-Tech calling! We're here today to congratulate you that you and your husband, thanks to your loyal service to our great country have been specially selected to be entered into your local Vault 111! We just need you to confirm your information here if you please?" he said cheerfully though with a hint of unusual nervousness too.

"..Yeah yeah.." Nora said checking to ensure their entry also included Shaun, naturally Codsworth wasn't factored in but then again he was just a robot, a 'smart' one true and quite 'lively' but a robot none the less. Muttering as she checked off the final information signatures she handed it back and before the man could reply shut the door on his face as he tried to tip his hat to her.

Seeing her tired irritation as she walked back to the kitchen counter, Nathan said with a consoling tone, "..Heeeeyyy it's just a bit of paper work, for some peace of mind. You and I both know how things could change at a moment's notice. Sure we had the fallout shelter downstairs but that would only last a few months for the three of us. The Vault will last a life time now!" he said.

Nora rolled her eyes at his attempt at cheer and positiveness. But despite herself returned his smile, neither really knew if it was genuine or just forced like usual but at the least a sense of love was present in both parent's features. Then her mother sense caught on that Shaun was still crying, and Codsworth was returning. "..Miss Nora? I've changed Shaun and fed him but he still seems intent upon crying and testing his lung capacity. Perhaps he needs some of that...maternal love only his parents could give?" he said in query.

Nodding with a genuine smile this time Nora walked back the hall as Nathan said, "..Don't worry hun, I'll be along in a moment to help." he said. Soon joining her as she finished cuddling the bright spot in her life besides her husband. Setting him down Nathan came up hugging her from behind with affection saying "..I fixed that mobile the other day, why don't you give it a spin?" he said. Smiling a bit Nora did so its cooing sounds and attraction soon drawing Shaun's pudgy little hands up to reach for them. "..Heh, my little guy isn't giving his Mom any more trouble now is he?" Nathan said. Turning then he said, "..Hey so I thought later maybe we might try getting out in the afternoon after your case is done in court. Maybe a trip to the park downtown?" he suggested.

Snorting in amusement recalling the last time they had gone there, "..Last time I went there I ended up pregnant as I recall. I'm not quite ready yet to repeat that experience." she said.

"..Heh well..." he said in his own amusement only to get interrupted by Codsworth.

"..Miss Nora! Sir Nathan! You both should see this!" the robot butler said with a sense of urgency in his synthesized voice.

The moment's after that became a blur for Nora, highlights of running, shouting, screams around her and the flash of an atomic explosion distant on the horizon. Then their entry into Vault 111, the icy grip as it took her and the sense of nothingness as her breathing slowed to nothing. Her last fading thoughts were of her family and the life they now had ahead, "..A...new life….underground…..together..." he muddled mind thought fading out to pure white.

AN2: R&R please! Not sure when I'll update another but we'll see! To answer ahead of time this will eventually be a Nora/Glory romance fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 2

AN1: R&R please!

==Awakening – A New Life==

Nora wasn't sure how she awoke, only the feeling of body numbing cold was what alerted her to sensations once more. The cold though was nothing to the colder chill in her veins as memories rushed back to her. The world blowing itself to hell and back, briefly awakening to watch her husband get shot by some strangers and her pride and joy baby Shaun stolen from his lifeless corpse, and now this. The feeling for a second it might be all some bad dream was dispelled as her eyes opened finding herself standing in the odd Vault device staring across to the blood soaked half head remains of her husband Nathan in the opposite device.

Then a hiss opened her pod and she fell coughing out of it to crawl feebly to Nathan's pod. Stumbling to her feet she had opened his pod and after sobbing for only a period of time the Gods knew had claimed his wedding ring swearing an oath that would find her murderer and get Shaun back. In this fog of stumbling about in the broken Vault-111 Nora had found the truth of the Vault's purpose, some sick social experiment and how things had fallen apart fairly quickly with the remaining guards and staff evacuating the place long years ago.

Now she was on the surface sobbing yet again and huddling on the ground as the devastation around her sunk in. To her it looked like nothing had survived, if her world could not survive how could she? Where could she find Shaun in all this? The feeling of this all sunk her to her knees and tears flowed and a soul filled cry of anguish gushed forth from her. Somehow in a Gods only knew period of time later which felt like hours she found her feet moving under her, senselessly walking down the hill side to where her shattered home of Sanctuary Hills had once laid. There she had ran into of all things her old robot butler Codsworth. After a futile search of her former home and development, killing giant cockroaches and other mutated insects. She had also found her former combat instincts returning to her as a result of these brief rounds of combat. True they weren't against 'The Reds' but an enemy was an enemy, and wether giant insects, or anything else that got in her way Nora swore she would do what she had too find her baby Shaun and the murderer of her husband Nathan.

Clearing Sanctuary Hills of the mutated infestations had also allowed her to find needed supplies in a haphazard bunker of one of her neighbors. Which as it turned out for her first week in this hellish looking wasteland would be her new 'home' as she recovered her strength and quizzed Codsworth on recent events to plan her next move. Finally, after a weeks worth of training herself, jury rigging what armor, improvised weapons, and other supplies that she could make from the ruins of Sanctuary Hills, Nora, now armed with a heavily modified 10mm pistol, an improvised pipe rifle of moderate make, and a bit of what might laughably be passed off as 'padded' armor, she decided now was as good a time as any to leave the dead remains of her former home and set out on her quest.

"..Miss Nora?" Codsworth queried as she finished one last check through the ruins of her former home for any last minute supplies or bits of inspiration to prepare herself.

Pushing a lock of her now ragged dirty black hair from her face, Nora turned to face her robot butler. "..Yeah Codsworth?" she said.

"..I have been reviewing my data banks as you requested for any possible leads which might help you to find Sirs murderers and poor little Shaun. In that review it is my estimate that you might wish to investigate what remains of Concord to our south. The few times that I went there for cleaning supplies the few inhabitants off and on over the years only once took pot shots at me in fear." It replied.

"..When was the last time you went there?" She asked.

"..Oh! About a good 8 years or so now since it was last inhabited. But I am sure some sort of help or at the least further supplies for our efforts could be found there!" It clarified.

" _..8 freaking years… lovely."_ Nora thought. Then the words of 'our efforts' caught her ears from Codsworth. "..Our efforts?" She promoted.

"..Why….why yes! While I am no Mr. Gutsy combat model I am armed moderately for home defense! Surely such abilities will be useful to you for finding dear Shaun and Sirs killers! You surely could not have planned to go out into these horrible, terrible, good for nothing wastes alone!" The robot declared, as if shocked at the idea.

"..Well….now that you mention it I guess it would be a good idea to have you along. Alright then, Codsworth, fuel up pack up any supplies or such that your storage unit can carry that we'll need in 15 minutes and then meet me at the south entrance by the bridge. In the mean time, I'm going to finish my sweep of the houses." She said.

"..Yes ma'am!" Codsworth said seeming to beam brightly with orders and a renewed sense of purpose for its duty to serve its owner and family.

==2 Hours Later – Red Rocket Gas Station==

2 Hours of walking later Nora's odyssey to find her son and husband's murderer was into its 2nd hour as Codsworth and she neared the old Red Rocket Gas Station. Her time their had netted her more supplies of worth and a few odds and ends she might find useful now or in the future. "..Miss Nora?" Codsworth promoted breaking its 2 hours of silence till now.

"..Yes?" She replied.

Extening a servo arm it pointed to a pile of old Nuka Cola caps from a smashed machine. "..You may wish to take what you can reasonably carry of those soda caps. From my observations of the handful of survivors that came through Sanctuary Hills overt he long years these have formed into a means of trade tender when normal trade of goods or services is not on offer." It said.

"..Good Lord, how far the American Dollar has truly fallen.." She said with a sigh, nodding then to her robot companion gathering up what she could carry, _"..153 total caps, that's got to be good right?"_ she thought finishing her counting a bit later.

Then the sound of some barking had her turn sharply finding that Codsworth had been off to her left around the station's corner tending to other supply needs of his own. Finishing her turn she found a mangy looking but tough also looking brown/black furred dog approach her carefully. Unlike the others she had seen or slain in her travel to here, this one didn't look mutated or feral. "..Easy there boy, if you're not going to hurt me I won't want to hurt you." She said easing up on her aim with the 10mm pistol though not holstering it yet as she observed the dog.

Lowering its head a bit, it sniffed her then seemed to like what it found as it licked her other outstretched gloved hand. "..Well that's a relief. You're a good dog aren't you. I guess you're looking for an owner huh? Well I guess I did see some spare 200 some year old meatloaf in the station here." She said rising and after a moment found the still sealed tins of food. Cracking one open it soon instantly heated itself from the chemical reactions inside and she set it down for the dog to munch on. "..So what's your name boy?" She inquired as Codsworth leaned into the interior of the station to see what was going on.

The dog as if recognizing her words looked up at her then barked twice. "..Bark Bark huh? Well you're a mighty and tough looking dog. So I'm gonna call you Mighty how's that sound?" She said smiling at the memory of her old service canine during her Army days called Mighty. Which now that she thought about it looked a lot like this one, so she figured it was appropriate. She just hoped this Mighty's fate didn't end up like the last one, _"..Damn Reds and their sneaky stealth traps.."_ she thought. Recalling how the first Mighty had ran into her at the last second after she had tripped a stealth mine. The impact of the service dog had sent her falling in time to avoid the worse of the explosion and the large dog's body shielded her from the worse of the shrapnel. Sniffing a bit at the sad memory, Nora wiped her eyes, then ruffled the new Mighty's head to reassure him. "..It's ok Mighty, just recalling a sad memory. Come on then, let's move out." She said to both robot and dog after a moment of introductions.

==4 Hours Later – Museum Of Freedom==

Nora panted as the smoking and red hot barrel of the minigun she carried in the barely functioning suit of Power Armor shook in her grasp. She starred down at the rubble strewn streets of Concord, seeing the shot up bodies of the raiders who had been attacking a band of survivors in the Museum Of Freedom building and in turn then her when one had noticed her in trying to sneak through an alley way. This in turn had drawn her into saving the survivors and their seeming African American protector Preston of the 'Commonwealth Minutemen' as he had said. "..The last Minuteman if he was right.." Nora mused to herself.

Then staring at the hulking shot up mutated thing lying barely 20 feet from her she spat. "..What the HELL was that?!" She said.

Panting up behind her Preston was reloading his laser rifle. A nice improvised weapon she had figured, netting her own during the combat, which she would review later. "..That? That was a Deathclaw! Damn glad you took it down! No way I would have been able too. Also glad you were on our side, thanks again for your help!" He said.

Coming up behind the pair, the old woman known as Momma Murphy with the other surviving settlers from Quincy came up armed with an array of pipe made pistols of dubious .38 caliber make. "..This….this was the horror I saw." Momma Murphy said.

"..Yeah? Damn, well I guess there is something to your Sight after all. Sorry I doubted you, and uh….well thought you were some crazy old loon." Nora said exiting the Power Armor finding it too shot up and damaged to be worth anything to her now. The fusion core still had a bit of a charge so she popped that out to pocket among the many pocket jacket she had scavenged from one of the raiders. Truth be told she still thought this Momma Murphy was a crack head with her 'Sight' but she also couldn't deny how her words and come true either, for now Nora pushed it aside.

"..You wouldn't be the first to think that Kid. Don't you fret over ole Momma Murphy I've seen and done a lot of things myself in my long years." She said then turned to Preston, "..We should move on Preston if we are to reach Sanctuary before night fall." She said.

"..Sanctuary?" Nora said assuming the old woman meant her former home.

"..Yes, I've seen how your aura is tied there is it not? You will forever be….be drawn back there, but for now your focus should be further to the south, and you don't need the Sight to tell you that your next stop should be the great green jewel to the Commonwealth, Diamond City. If any help is to be found for your lost boy and husband it is there you must go before all others." She said.

Nora considered but figured the clue was as good as any other, the idea that her son was alive in this hell pit from what Momma Murphy had said earlier had given her a sense of hope she hadn't realized she wanted to hear so badly. Turning she looked to Mighty, "..I guess you are leaving me now huh? Since we rescued your own owners." She said inclining her head to the dog.

Getting a whine and curious look in reply Nora smiled a bit realizing the dog was going to be staying by her side. Then looked to Codsworth, "..You still fit to move on?" She asked then to the butler robot. Seeing it dinged up a bit and one servo arm sparking some.

Codsworth hesitated a second before replying, "..Miss Nora, you know I will gladly follow you if you desire me to do so. But given my damages. It might be wise if I return to Sanctuary Hills. As you know I have some supplies there for repairing myself. It would also allow me to help these people settle in to Sanctuary Hills without disturbing your own home." It asked.

Nodding a bit Nora was about to reply when Preston spoke up, "..Wait you live up that way?" He asked.

Nora was unsure how exactly to reply to that so she shrugged, "..At one time I did yeah. Now I'm trying to find my son and murdered husband's killer like I said." she answered vaguely.

"..Huh, well I guess it's only proper if we ask if you're ok with us moving into any surviving buildings then up there?" he asked.

Shrugging again Nora nodded, "..Feel free, just don't go into the home Codsworth says, nor the locked up ground cellar he will show you either. Those are mine." she said. "..Anything else in the area or buildings feel free to make use of as you like. Though a few of them are pretty worn down and dangerous looking so be careful." She said hefting her backpack with ammo and other supplies she had gathered from the Raiders, armed now with a double barrel shotgun, a bolt action .45 caliber hunting rifle, and a second 10mm pistol she was as loaded down as she could be and ready to face what lay ahead.

Getting a thumbs up from Preston and nods of varying degrees from the other settlers the group moved off heading north. Turning away to the south Nora now alone except for Mighty by her side shifted her pack one more time before looking to Mighty. "..Come on boy, let's see what these wastes got for us down in this Diamond City." She said, getting a bark of compliance in reply. Inside herself though, as Nora looked over the vast expanse of the Commonwealth around her, the weight of her odyssey ahead of her was pushing down. Alone beyond the help of a friendly dog, she had to trust that Momma Murphy's Sight clues of finding her baby boy and Nathan's murderer would play out in a favorable way.

AN2: R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 3

AN1: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep the R&Rs coming if you enjoy or find issues it's the only way I'll improve.

==2 Days Later – Diamond City – 9AM==

Two days of trekking and fighting through the wastes known as The Commonwealth had found Nora quite busy in day to day survival. Rationing her food, her safe to drink water, finding safe to eat food and water, and most importantly ammo had become almost habit forming quicker then she perhaps wanted to admit.

Those two days south to Diamond City had found her side tracked in intercepting a radio transmission from some solider group at the Boston Police station. A round of fighting some ghouls and raiders off some large imposing armored figures, found her helping one of them known as Paladin Danse rig up a transmitter at the old ArcJet facilities. That round of day and a half of fighting had netted Nora her first run in with rough looking robotic humanoids which Danse identified as synths. From what he said these things were dangerous and should be put down like rabid dogs. After seeing their reckless fighting and charging into the beams and bullets of their guns while Mighty held the rear in case any got around them, Nora had to agree. Eventually, their fighting had gotten the ArcJet facility back online and the transmission sent, and for her help Nora got her hands on some of the scavenged Synth weapons and fusion cells. Danse also rewarded her with his personal Brotherhood laser rifle and the offer to join the Brotherhood of Steel. "..Danse look, all that matters to me right now is finding my baby boy Shaun and his murderer. I...I used to be a solider but that's not a life I want to relive right now My family is all I care about in desiring to get back." She said.

Danse had given her a hard studied look, which Nora was concerned some that he might push into further questions into her past and origins. A past she still hadn't figured out yet how she might explain to anyone that dug deep enough, "..I can respect that, Nora. You are a tough civilian, and clearly got professional high tier military training. In another time I might dig deeper into how that came about. But given your help I'll leave that out of my report. If though you ever change your mind about joining The Brotherhood Of Steel, come see me at the Boston Police Station." he said saluting her before jogging off his Brotherhood armor singed from the earlier exhaust blast.

" _..That was quite the hit he took, and quite the tough armor to survive it."_ she mused turning to resume her journey south. Eventually those travels wound her up outside Diamond City where she had run into a maroon trench coat wearing reporter known as Piper. Who after Nora's assistance in getting the main gate open for returning home to her younger sister, had invited Nora to her newspaper office for her 'next big scoop'.

Of course, that was after she had learned that the only man, a 'friendly and good hearted' synth, from rumors she got around the stadium shanty town was missing for over a week while on a case to find another missing person he had been hired for. Sighing she had promised his secretary she would find him if possible. After another half a day of trudging about and much of that evening the pair had returned from the half finished mobster owned Vault to Diamond City. Without any where else to call home to rest, and low on caps for a room at what passed for an 'inn'. Nora had warmed herself inside Piper's home in exchange for a condensed version of her life's story up to this point. Nora had done what she could to give it a hopeful spin, old lying habits not dying off easily, which seemed to impress and inspire Piper.

Now on the third day after relating her story to the news reporter the pair had gotten a message to return to Sanctuary Hills to speak to Preston Garvey over some matter. Their trek back north saw them helping a few caravans from raiders and netting them easier travel to their destination. The biggest event had been at an old diner dealing with some pushy chem dealers trying to get their monies worth from an addict and his mother at her trading post. Instead of caps, they got lead in their backs. After leaving the mother and son to recover, Piper and commented to Nora, "..Good to see you didn't take up that offer of siding with those filthy chem dealers. The so called 'legit' ones are bad enough, pushers like those are even worse. You also looked pretty hand with popping those chem box locks, pretty find handy work if I do say so myself, Blue!" She said.

Nora just shrugged, "..Well like I said I had some military training pre-war, part of that was in breaching and clearing secured places. Sometimes that was loudly others quietly." She said.

"..Well either way it's good to see someone stick up for the little folks. Not enough of that around The Commonwealth." Piper replied.

Nora had just nodded a bit then happened to notice a glint of reflecting glass that seemed too stable and clear to her senses to be likely rubble of broken glass. Diving head long into Piper she cried as a report of a distant rifle crack hit her ears and a lancing pain seared her left shoulder. "..Argh, get down!" She said realizing they were under further attack by raiders.

AN2: Short but R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 4

AN1: Sorry for the short chapter last time. I'll try to lengthen this one in return for it! Small warning lots of foul language ahead and implied dark imagery.

==Awakening==

Nora wasn't sure how long she had been knocked out. The feeling of having been beaten down by the ambush of three raiders near the Red Rocket gas station had felt like hours in fighting. But reality of memory had told her groggy mind it was only moments. Now the sensation of hanging upside down came to her as consciousness fully returned to her.

"..Come on Dale you got first crack at the sweet meats last time! It's my turn!" A young sounding male voice whined off behind her. The tone of it thankfully also made Nora aware that she was still dressed at least. Realization also showed her they had not bound her hands or anything beyond hanging her upside down. Next to her Piper was also hanging upside down minus her trench coat but her normal worn brown shirt and pants were still in place.

"..Shut up Ronald, I pulled off the main attack with Franks, you just shot at this one tanned meat bitch who looked like she knew what she was doing. Given how she likely spotted you at the last second she least has sharp eyes. Though these cheeks are nicely sharp too.." The man likely known as Dale said chuckling. Nora through puffy eyes saw their equipment piled in one corner of the garage. Then a rough hand groped at her upper left buttocks and she reflexively let out a groan of pain as it shot up her back where when the fight had raged she had fallen and hit it against a metal object.

"..Ha! Seems she likes it Dale!" Ronald said grinning Nora was sure behind her.

"..Urgh, shut up you ….you damn raiders." Nora spat out coming to her senses. "..Let us go.."

A rough hand slapped the same spot again causing her to flinch but this time not cry out in discomfort. Now with her facilities about her mentally she wasn't about to show these men weakness. Distantly a part of her wondered where Mighty had gone, her brain had seen him ripping out the throat of one of the three raiders but then things got murky on where or what had happened to the dog. "..Heh, oh don't you worry your sweet cheeks honey. Your pet pooch may have killed ole Franks before he ran off north, but Ronald and I here are only gonna take our fun from you two bitches then leave you go…..admittedly hanging up in here but you'll be free enough and least alive enough to maybe work your way down. Now if you're both really nice to Ronald and me here maybe we'll even cut one of you down before we go." he said chuckling deeply patting both Piper and Nora's back sides now, before squeezing hard enough that both let out a muted cry of pain.

Nora glanced over at Piper, the look on her face was hard and determined, but no sign of any plan seemed on her face. Nora hoped her own look conveyed a sense of 'follow my lead and be ready to act' to the reporter. Waiting till she sensed both men had their fill of their rumps again Nora swung herself forward then up. Her strong arms and hands grabbed where her feet were hanging from a ceiling steel bar finding to her luck that the fools had barely secured both of the woman's legs properly. With a quick tug she had ripped the rope free of the binding and rolled to the floor in a fluid motion in a defensive hand to hand fighting stance.

Neither man seemed too disturbed by this turn of events, taking in Nora's slim though strong figure, in their eyes she was still just one woman. "..Ohhh big fancy slant eye bitch gonna get kung phooey on us huh?" Dale said striding forward. "..Come here bitch you're gonna pay for breaking my rope!" he said lunging forward to try to grab her.

Nora was of course ready and with an almost laughable counter-lunge she grabbed his outstretched hands and arms and threw Dale over her shoulder, landing on several sharp rusty jagged bits of rebar. "..ARGH-ghkk.." He cried as the impact drove several brutally through his shoulder and stomach. He would die but not without a slow death.

Turning back ignoring Dale's fate to come, Nora found Ronald lunging forward with a draw piece of metal that he likely passed off as a knife. "..Damn bitch! You killed Dale!" He said. Nora hopped back dodging the first attack and the second wilder swing. Turning slightly she grabbed a nearby sheet of rotten wood and threw it at Dale. The impact staggered the man as he charged, and Nora used the moment to spin kick him in the neck. The sickening crack of bone and the man's awkward angled neck showed he was down and dead.

"..Damn Blue!.." Piper said, then gasped, "..behind you!" She cried still hanging up side down in what had felt like moments had barely been 30 seconds in total for the brief stint of combat. These raiders after all weren't hardened trained 'Red' soldiers. Nor true blooded American Heroes like she had once been.

Turning fast at the warning Nora found a tall roughly 6'1, strong looking woman wielding a heavily modified looking mini-gun as if it weighed nothing. A heavy light brown flight jacket with fur trimmings and a heavy mesh underlay with similar heavy leather pants completed the ensemble. Expecting to get shot at right away Nora dove out of the line of expected coming fire knowing she would be too slow. But surprisingly she finished her dive and came up under cover next to her 10mm pistol which she quickly palmed. "..Easy there!" cried out the unknown woman. "..I'm a friend, name is Glory. Is this dog yours? He seemed intent upon dragging me here, from the looks of things though you seem to have your own rescue well in hand." She said her words echoed by twin barks.

Looking up carefully around the rubble of metal and wood Nora saw Mighty now sitting there wagging his tail with a bright smile to her canine face. "..Glory huh? Mine is Nora. The reporter still hanging there is Piper Wright. I'm gonna come out now to cut her down." Nora said slowly standing though not yet holstering her 10mm side arm.

"..Sounds good to me, come on out I'm putting Song away." Glory said, and as Nora rose saw her fold up the bulky 5mm mini-gun over her back.

" _..Damn but she must be strong! Or using some kind of support frame under that jacket."_ Nora thought. Once seeing that done Nora moved over and easily freed Piper and together the pair got their gear back. Turning then she looked the silver haired Glory over. "..So my dog Mighty there found you huh?" She said.

"..Yeah, was out looking for scavenge up this way. Ran into some folks up by that old community called Sanctuary. Was coming down from there when...Might you called him?" Nora nodded to the question, "..Well Mighty came and barked and tugged on my jacket, followed him here just as you were opening up a can of whoop ass on those two raiders." She said glancing to where Dale had finally let out his final gasp. "..Sick bastards, I ain't one against killing when its needed but those two likely got off light compared to what they likely put others through." She said.

Nora just nodded a bit, Piper then spoke up. "..Well thanks anyhow for coming! Good to know some other folks besides Blue here are trying to help folks." patting Nora on the shoulder.

Glory gave a raised eyebrow in curiosity. "..Blue? I thought you said your name was Nora." she said.

"..It is, Piper here just happened to like the color of my Vault suit under this ramshackle leather." She said tugging aside her jacket to show the Vault 111 suit she wore.

A look of greater surprise came to Glory's face then, "..You are from that Vault up north then! I had heard there wasn't a way in…..though I guess if you came from within you could get out." She said.

Nora nodded a bit, "..Yeah, the elevator seems finicky in working from this side. Maybe I'll try sometime fixing the switch. There's uh….things I'd like to get from inside some day." Nora explained trying to dodge the full details to a total stranger right now, in truth had she not needed a room to sleep the other day in Diamond City she wouldn't have even told Piper the full details as she did.

"..I see, well in either case, you obviously know how to handle yourself it seems Nora. Skills like that are in short supply in the Commonwealth. At least for those who use them for good." Glory stated.

Nora shrugged, "..With great power comes great responsibility as an old super hero used to say in the pre-war days." She said.

"..True enough! Arachnid Man right? I recall that comic vaguely from bits of remains I've come across in computers and even a few tattered ruins of book stores." Glory said to which Nora nodded in reply.

"..Yeah, though I was always partial to Grognak the Barbarian myself." Nora said.

Glory and Piper both nodded, "..Well in either case, if you ever happen to be in need of work, Nora. Swing by Diamond City's dugout tavern. I'll be around the area for the next few weeks doing some work of my own. Keep safe out there!" She said with an idle wave hefting up her mini-gun again and heading off to the South.

"..Damn she looks strong to heft that thing without a suit of Power Armor." Piper commented.

"..Tell me about it, and she looks like she knows how to use it too." Nora replied. Shrugging then she said, "..Well let's get up to Sanctuary, I'm sure Preston is still waiting for us for whatever he wanted us for. Keep alert for more raiders just in case." She said then gave Mighty a good scratch behind the ears. "..You did good boy, yes you did." She said smiling.

Together the three moved on ahead, soon reaching Sanctuary Hills just as the mid-afternoon was coming around. There Preston outlined his need for help to rebuild the Minutemen, after some pleading he convinced Nora that she had what it took to be that leader and 'savior'. After some additional convincing by Piper that she could really help others, and in turn likely find clues on her missing son Shaun and her husband's murderers, Nora finally agreed but only if they did things her way. She related in brief her pre-war life as a former American solider though her experiences were more to the squad and platoon levels then wide scale army organization. But since she had no 'army' to speak of presently she figured this wouldn't be too much an issue.

"..Good! Good, this is a good thing then General." Preston said beaming, Nora gave him a quizzical look at the massive promotion he just gave her in putting her in charge, but then she figured that if she was to lead she had to carry a title which in the longer term would mean something.

Sighing she shook her head, then said, "..Ok so you mentioned something about a settlement needing help? Let's start there.." She said. "..Sooner we get a network of Intel up among the settlements sooner I might find my lost baby Shaun. Or least until Nick Valentine can dig up anything for me on his end." She said.

And so the next two weeks became one trip after another for the new 'General' of the Minutemen. In two weeks time Nora had quickly organized the nearby settlements of Sanctuary into a fairly well united and fortified series of camps jointly working together for the betterment of each. But of course these two weeks had not seen her gain any further information on where her baby Shaun was, or get her closer to her goal of finding her husband's murderers. "..Time… I just need more time and to keep looking." Nora said curling up on a worn out mattress back in Sanctuary in what had once been her old home.

AN2: R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 5

AN1: Sorry was sick as a dog the past week plus busy with college! R&R please and thanks for those who are favoring me

==2 Weeks and 2 Days Later – Diamond City==

Glory since her run in with that dog named Mighty 2 weeks and 2 days ago had been a busy Synth for the Railroad. In that time she had to work with several other newer agents to move rescued Synths for memory wipes through this region and into Good Neighbor before secreting them off to arrayed safe houses around the Commonwealth.

Finally though after a risky run in with a series of Gen 1 Synths which had come close to scouting out her caravan with 2 rescued Gen 3 Synths. But a little distraction by some seemingly malfunctioning Mr Handys' and Floating eyebots had seen her caravan clear and the Gen 3's now mind wiped to believe they were just farmers safely tucked away on the slowly growing settlement of Abanathy Farm thanks in part she heard from the new General of the reborn Minutemen Milita group up that way known as Nora Shells. A little digging quickly confirmed this was the same woman who she had been pulled in by her dog Mighty to rescue only to arrive to find her kicking Raider ass and taking names.

Sipping a warm Nuka Cola, Glory considered her next course of action with the news she had also gotten that those northern settlements ripe in growth were looking for help to fill their needs and the Minutemen were growing too in looking for worthwhile recruits. Both avenues would provide if carefully done a wealth of places for rescued Synths to go. The other was she felt that if also carefully managed this Nora Shells, and the Minutemen in turn could be a force that could directly or indirectly help the Railroad in its lesser clandestine mission needs.

This second part most of all was now the reason she had requested a meeting with the Railroad's leader Desdemona. Thankfully footsteps behind her alerted the battle hardened Synth Glory that her leader had arrived. Turning in her chair she raised a glass with a smile to her face. Nonchalantly Desdemona nodded and came over like two old friends happy to see the other. Ordering a warm Nuka Cola for herself the two moved to a quieter corner to discuss things.

"..I hear things in moving the shipment of Tomatoes from the old southern farms up north went well, and that you might have news on new recruits to help guard the trade caravans?" Desdemona asked as the pair exchanged some caps for the cover purpose of being merchant traders. The lingo used also worked to cover there true purpose.

Nodding Glory replied, "..Yeah, I hear with the Minutemen being 'reborn' by their new General they've pretty much locked down a lot of the northern areas. Could be some good caps in it for us to move our operations that way. With farms and settlements growing and needing workers, and the Minutemen themselves needing recruits we could try a partnership. I would especially suggest reaching out to this General Nora Shells." Glory saw the flicker of surprise getting the meaning behind her words to Desdemona.

"..Well you would be right that trade would be good and likely more profitable up that way. But it would only be a matter of time before Raiders came snooping too. Even with more recurits the Minutemen can only do so much against them. We all know how things went last time anyhow. How do we know they are sticking around for the betterment of all this time and we won't have another Quincy Massacre on our hands?" She asked then.

Glory considered the question then spoke, "..Well we don't. But even if they last for a few years it'd still mean free or easier caps in our pockets. But I bet if we could bring their General Nora in as a..." Glory chose her words for meaning carefully here, "..a minor partner in our operations it could help us greatly with their protection and-" She said trying to continue but Desdemona shook her head interrupting.

"..No way! You..." Then collecting herself she continued, "..we can't risk someone so unknown. Even if they are doing great work up that way for the Commonwealth and if word is true trying to make feelers to the south this way too, our trader operations are going too good right now to risk it. Even….even if we are stretched thin with guards for the caravans when they do move." She said, and given her tone Glory knew she had made a point which the leader of the Railroad could begin to see could pay off for them.

"..So you don't even want me to see about the idea?" Glory asked.

Desdemona was quiet a moment sipping at her warm soda considering the request, "..Take another run up north to their HQ in Sanctuary Hills. See how good the trade might be for there and the region. Get a lay of the land so to speak. Word is their defenses are pretty good but words can be false too. If you truly think a minor.." Desdemona stressed the 'minor' part, "..partnership for our business then you are authorized to run a test run or two on our investor's behalf. Clear?" She asked.

Glory grinned and nodded, "..Clear as a rare sunny day boss." She said. "..Given it is still early morning today I will head up that way now. Long as nothing slows me I might make it within a day or so. I'll send word by the usual radio channels once I got news." She said referring in part to radio channels as the marks and dead drop locations for reports.

Desdemona nodded then finished her own soda, "..Keep safe out there then." She said with an idle wave heading out the door. Glory finished her own drink and rose herself gathering her things. Song, her customized 5mm mini-gun was strapped soon over her back on its quick draw rigging, and her back up side arm a highly customized fold up laser rifle on her hip. Ready as she would be after getting her more mundane goods Glory took in a deep breath of air in preparation and set out north for Sanctuary Hills.

==2 Days Later – Sanctuary Hills==

Nora looked at the contraption before her in the remains of one of her neighbor's homes. "..You sure about this Piper?" She said eyeing the cleaned up house now rigged up scavenged power wire and hooked up to an equally scavenged fusion core generator. Lights inside the home had been replaced and neon lettering stating 'Tavern' with the symbol of what looked like a sandwich next and an arrow pointing to the doorway for those who couldn't read was shown.

Inside the old house turned Tavern Piper and some settlers had rigged up a moonshine still, a food trade stall, revamped the ruins of the kitchen, and mostly fixed up the indoor plumbing so it would work. Now all that was left was to flip the switch on the fusion core generator and hope it didn't blow up in their faces killing them all.

"..Relax Blue! Sturges assures me the generator won't blow up in our faces. This'll work ok? Then you can start using the caps made here to help fund the Minutemen in getting better weapons and such! Plus, you promised if I moved Nat here she could work the Tavern as a waitress, which she has been bugging me on to do more then just shout out about the paper. You wouldn't turn down a girl's dreams would you?" Piper said in that ending tone which seemed to have a magical effect on anyone who heard it to get them to give her what she wanted.

Sighing Nora muttered, "..No I guess not. Alright fine let's turn it on.." She said and before she could think better threw the breaker switch with the other 13 total settlers watching. There was a small spark as one fuse blew but then the rest picked up the slack and the generator hummed to life and soon lights hummed to life inside finishing with the neon sign and arrow come alight.

"..HA! See? Told you it would work Blue!" Piper said grinning and hugging Nat near her. A bit of cheer rose from the crowd, half of them were farmers the other guards, though Nora had them on a weekly rotation to keep them alert and variable in skills. Most were armed with upgraded .38 or .45 caliber bolt or semi-auto rifles with civilian hunting scopes, with back up .38, 9mm, or 10mm pistols modified for accuracy, range, and magazine size. Scoring a large stash of military hardware a day ago had really gone a long way to arming the civilian populations of the region under the Minuteman's protection. Most had heavy padded, or studded leather armors too which Nora saw as sorely needed to keep folks alive here.

Crossing her arms though then she asked, "..Ok great so who's manning the trade store?" She asked.

"..Miss Nora? Perhaps given my skills of use I might be considered?" Codsworth offered.

Turning Nora thought about it then nodded, "..Alright Codsworth sounds good! Get cracking on some dinner for later this afternoon. We'll see how things turn out from there." She said. More happy cheers went up then as people returned to their tasks. Seeing a wave of attention grabbing from Preston, Nora nodded, and strode over.

Saluting her, Nora returned it in kind, "..General! We got some good news. Sturges and the two engineers from Gamma squad were able to get power to the elevator from Vault 111. They told me to tell you they should be able to get inside later tonight or tomorrow. Sturges also said you asked to be let known so you could go with to uh….um...recover your husband's remains for a proper burial." He said.

Nora nodded slightly, "..I did. Good work by everyone. Tell Sturges and the engineers to finish up their current tasks then come back in, they've been working at that for almost 4 days now and deserve a little break. We can wait till tomorrow till going in." She said.

"..You know General, you have done some great work revitalizing the Minutemen. Even your suggestions on training here have been worth while. And those manuals you found for covert ops and weapon training area Gods send." Preston said sensing the need to change topics.

"..It's fine, if you need more help training let me know." She said. "..Anything else?" she inquired them.

"..Actually I was debating on how to handle our efforts going south. Some of the settlements along the coast and inland have replied and I dispatched Alpha, Beta and Charlie squads to handle those three requests but we're having trouble keeping in regular contact with the radio. Less its through burst transmissions and those got delays and weather can interfere with them due to weaker receivers and transmitters." He explained as the two walked down the Eastern edge of the settlement checking over the staggered rows of salvaged and built heavy machine gun auto turrets. A pair of manned switches and operators kept them from firing until wanted though.

"..So what's your idea?" She asked leaning over to check a wire on one turret which seemed frayed. "..Also have engineers from delta and epsilon squad double check their work on these turrets. Some of the wires are frayed more then I'd like." She said.

"..Right General. In either case I think once our squads all return we should mount an expedition to reclaim the Castle, the old Minutemen HQ back in the day. Its centrally located along the coast, and while it needs work its could be well fortified. But, most importantly its got one of the largest radio transmitter and receivers in the Commonwealth, even bigger then those in Diamond City. Then we could even go one step further and with allied settlements setup relay stations to further boost the signal." He said beaming a smile as the pair took the watch station over the main road into Sanctuary Hills from the south leading down to the outpost that the old Red Rocket gas station had become.

"..Hmm, I like it. Could we send Foxtrot squad to scout it out till the others return? Just a long range observation to see what's lurking in there so we can plan ahead. I'd rather only commit what we need to retake it if possible to let the other squads rest or help in the region here." She said.

"..Sounds good General! I'll let Foxtrot know they're up for scouting duty tomorrow if that's ok?" Preston asked.

Nora nodded, then after exchanges the pair separated going their own ways as the afternoon sun beamed down over the settlement. Nora too wired up with the knowledge that tomorrow morning she could likely get back into that frozen nightmare of a Vault to recover her husband's remains and give them a proper military burial to help her close off the pain she felt on that part of her life, patrolled along south a little towards Red Rocket outpost.

Coming up to the outpost she found the 8 men and 2 women conversing from their duty stations with a familiar figure. Catching the tail end of the conversation from the leader of the outpost a Lieutenant Barns asking who the woman was and her intentions in this direction, Nora got Glory's reply, "..I'm just heading up to Sanctuary Hills if that is ok to do some trading?" She said indicating a sizable pack of scrap and other odds and ends. "..And maybe talk to someone about inquiring if the Minutemen could help with establishing patrols in the area to help us traders out."

"..Well that would...oh! General! Didn't see you there ma'am." Lieutenant Barns said all of the others then rising to salute smartly as Nora came out of the brush into the main outpost yard. Mighty who had claimed sleeping in the outpost for the day came bounding out from his crudely built dog house.

Returning it Nora then scratched the dog's head in reply to it's greeting and said, "..Quite alright lieutenant. So Glory was it? Good to see you safe and sound up this way again. I heard what you were asking. I guess since I'm here we could trek back up to Sanctuary Hills and you can give me your formalr request, and then we'll see about giving you fair trade for your scavange if you want. We got Sanctuary Tavern up and running too now. Actually got some cold Nuka Cola on tap." She said then getting a few eager looks from the outpost staff she said, "..and yes Lieutenant you can assure you personnel they'll be getting their own power and supplies of cold Nuka Cola within the next few days. Till then on their rotations back to Sanctuary or during their off hours they're welcome to come partake after the standard rate for personnel." She said.

Smiles went up among the outpost staff at this news, but then Nora returned her attention to Glory. "..Shall we then?" she asked indicating with a gesture while Mighty fell into step near her side.

"..Gladly, General. Good to see you are also safe still. And quite moving up in the world too since last we met. I stopped at some of the settlements along the way here, I got to admit your setups are quite impressive. Nice to see growth too on the farms." She said.

"..Well it was bound to happen eventually once things got going in the right direction." Nora replied with a shrug as they trekked back north. Now with the sky turning a little darker as evening settled in.

"..True, which is partly why I've come up this way. My employers in the mercantile and trading business is short on guards for caravans in this area. We also got staff who might over time want to move up this way and/or join the Minutemen. To the first part of this would the Minutemen be able to help provide protection for them? And where might such settlers be most needed?" Glory asked while both women and dog scanned the region for any dangers.

"..Well first thing is that we currently got seven reactionary squads to handle trouble in the region as we get them reported. Of those we then got a few four man teams helping to guard various key settlements or like you say at Red Rocket 10 man garrisons for now at outposts. The simple fact is for now we're stretched thin to keep our promises up, though for the moment we're managing. So if you got settlers who want to join us send them to Sanctuary for training and review. As for settlers helping on the farms do the same, from there we'll have them setup where we can based on their skills and need." Nora explained as the trio entered Sanctuary Hills once more.

"..Hmm, sounds good. And I must admit impressive work with the walls and turrets around this whole settlement." Glory commented. "..good housing too and.." Glory sniffed the air. "..Mmm smells like chicken is cooking over at the Tavern if I am not mistaken." she added.

Nora chuckled actually having enjoyed the bit of banter and official work chat on the way back here, "..That likely would be from my robot butler Codsworth." She said figuring for not negating the mention of her pre-war life would be best for now. Glory already knew of her Vault 111 life, but no need for further information on that needed to be shared she figured. Still the woman seemed friendly enough, and more then independent in handling her own needs.

"..Good to know then about the settlers, and given what I see so far I will be sure to pass on to my superiors on how to send folks up here to help out. A lot are eager to see the Commonwealth prosper and lean more to peace then the war torn hellscape it is now. So who should I turn this salvage over to go through to get me some caps?" Glory asked then easily hefting the large satchel.

"..Oh that would be Sturges, he's the guy in the bright blue overalls over by the fusion generator there talk with him. And uh...maybe when you're done you want to meet up at the Tavern? I'm sure Piper will be regaling folks there this evening with some wild story of her adventures or something." Nora asked then. Honestly, the hitch of nervousness in her voice surprised her she found. But then again at 6'1 and hefting a salvage bag, a 5mm mini gun, and other goods in a pack all with a large plush trench coat and armor Glory sure was a heavy and strongly intimidating figure even for the pre-war hardened solider that Nora herself was.

Glory considered then nodded, "..Sure say in an hour or so?" She asked.

"..In an hour then, going to go check in with ole Mamma Murphy then I'll head there. Till then Glory." She said, feeling her more usual deflated sense of life and death, as well as personal drive to find her husband's killers and her baby Shaun that had been with her since she had first experienced it in waking up in this hellscape.

With both parted to do their own things, the next hour soon passed quickly. Nora had still refrained from giving Mamma Murphy any drugs, but nor had she put her foot down to stop it yet permanently. A part of her darkly would admit that any edge she old 'seer woman' might provide could be useful in finding Nathan's murderers and Shaun safe and sound.

AN2: R&R please and enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 6

AN1: Being sick rocks….and sucks, but least I got another chapter out! R&R please!

==1 Hour Later – Sanctuary Tavern==

Nora entered the newly built 'Sanctuary Tavern' as agreed about an hour later to meet up with Glory and others from the settlement. As she expected Piper was busy regaling everyone about some past adventure she had in the service of the 'truth' for Diamond City. Codsworth was whirling away frying up chicken from the farms nearby, with corn and potatoes from Sanctuary's own gardens. Meanwhile, milling about the room where several Minuteman and Sanctuary settlers were, Nat was busy taking orders and delivering drinks and food.

Coming over to where Codsworth was behind the refitted kitchen counter she said, "..So dinner ready?" She asked.

"..Ahh Miss Nora, for you dinner shall be ready in one minute 15 seconds. Please! Take a seat. I believe our guest Miss Glory is in the left corner there awaiting your entry here." Codsworth said.

Nora turned slightly taking an offered cold Nuka Cola bottle from Nat after her order was done, and moved through the crowd and smiles to approach the 6'1 white haired woman. "..Sorry I'm a bit late, got caught up with some wiring on one of the turrets after seeing Mamma Murphy." She said.

"..You are a busy woman, it's understandable." Glory said gesturing to the open corner seat. Her own back was to the opposite corner with a wide view of the room. Nora noted that the woman had a folding stock laser rifle similar to those she had seen the Brotherhood of Steel use when she worked with Paladin Danse the other week ago.

"..Nice rifle, fancy customization there. From a quick look seems you got the tactical power sell upgrade for longer range and output. Right?" Nora said.

"..Good eye, ole Honor here as I call her has a longer range and singular punch then my mini-gun Song. But not as rapid firing." Glory said.

"..Honor?...Song? Interesting names, I uh...knew some other folks once who used to name their personal weapons. Usually there was a story behind it." She inquired. "..If you don't mind sharing that is." She added then as Codsworth brought over her plate of food, and Mighty took a curled up position by her feet.

"..Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, nothing too private really to say. It's a play on my name, Song & Glory, and Honor & Glory. I uh...guess it just stuck a cord with me when someone who's passed on now said they were fitting names." Glory said taking a deep draw from her Nuka Cola bottle.

Nora noticed the longer draw, sensing she had touched on a touchy subject, not wanting to sour the moment even as it began she spoke again. "..Well I agree, the names fit you. So how did you do with Sturges in trading that scrap?" She said changing the subject.

"..Pretty good, a little less then I might have liked but he dealt fairly overall. Seems he was more interested in the electrical scrap then the canned pre-war goods.." She said indicating a fair sized pouch of caps. "..Also got some fusion cells for Honor too that I was short on." she added. "..and he gave me a little tour of the settlement and defenses. Quite the setup like I said before."

"..Good good," Nora said eating a bit of her food, feeling her mind wander then to other thoughts on how Shaun might be right now or where he was, _"..Or is he even alive right now.."_ she thought sourly. The feeling of emotion seemed to pass to her outward face muscles, which much to Nora's disappointment Glory picked up on.

"..You seem deep in thought, something troubling you?" She asked finishing up her own plate of chicken and vegetables.

Nora considered how to answer, a part of her figured to deflect it with a topic change, another considered telling Glory to mind her own business, but her more practical social side won out as she replied, "..I guess you'll hear it at some point. Before I...I left Vault 111 a killer broke inside he killed my husband Nathan and stole away our baby boy Shaun who's barely 4 months old. He was so…..so cold….so ruthless in how he dealt his blows and I couldn't….all I could do was stare between a pane of glass too thick for me to break through to help." She said taking a breath at the end to get her nerves under control and her speech before she started spilling all the truth. "..Sturges and two of our Minutemen engineers worked the past few days to get us back into the Vault, if nothing else it has supplies we could use. And….and I my husband deserves a proper burial." she said.

Glory's features softened, glancing to the pair of rings on her left hand and finger. "..I am sorry for your loss. I...I got some friends around the Commonwealth maybe they could relay anything they hear of your baby Shaun if you had a picture or something?" She said, Glory sensing an in that could be used for the Railroad to gain the Minuteman's support and in turn return in some other means for their support.

"..Thank you but I sadly don't. Though I guess I might have one in the Vault once we get inside tomorrow." Nora said.

"..Do you need any help inside? It's the least I could do to return the favor of your settlement's hostility." Glory offered again seeing an in road to see how Nora reacted under fire or trouble for herself. Vault's were known to be secure but given the rise in Ghouls in this region too lately she heard she figured it was a fair bet a few of them and likely rad-roaches and such had squirreled their way in through vents over the years. The fact Nora had not encountered any such on her way out was surprising.

"..Well I guess we could use someone strong like yourself to help move equipment and such once….once we give Nathan a proper burial." Nora said.

"..Consider, Honor, Song and myself at your disposal then as you may need us, General." Glory said with a beaming smile that despite the sad moment made Nora's spirit lift some especially oddly at her use of rank.

"..Alright then, well make sure you rest up then, we'll be heading up with Epsilon squad and Preston tomorrow morning by 0530 in the morning first thing." She said rising as Codsworth took her empty plate and bottle for cleaning and reuse.

Glory also rose, dusting off her plush warm leather flight jacket. "..0530 then, easy enough. Working trade routes like I do means often I pull night shift into the morning for guard duty in caravans." She said.

"..Good to know, till tomorrow." Nora said shaking the woman's hand, finding it strong, firm, and quite warm. Though also showing a skin tone used to tough hard work and likely combat. If nothing else Nora realized the 6'1 tall woman before her was a true warrior of the hellscape about them. _"..Glad she's on our side.."_ Nora mused as she walked out to return to her claimed ground cellar room. Sighing as she locked the door to the outside Nora curled up on the musty mattress with Mighty at the foot of the twin sized bed. Turning to where the salvaged railroad oil lantern sat she saw an inscription on one of the back plates. _"..Till all are free.."_ it said. "..Huh wonder who wrote that?" She tiredly mused yawning then turning it down let the lulling songs of Diamond City even with its stuttering nervous operator lull her off to sleep.

AN2: R&R please hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 7

AN1: Nothing to say really, R&R please!

==The Next Morning==

Nora awoke with a start, sweat was beading on her forehead as she sat up quickly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. Knowledge that she was heading into Vault 111 this morning it seems had seeped into her unconscious mind and dreams. Vaguely she recalled seeing the scene over and over in her mind of Nathan being shot, the cold sneer and look on the face of the unknown man, the cries of poor Shaun scared and confused. The echoing words of, _"..At least we have the back up.."_ echoing in her mind accompanied by a cruel chuckle.

Then the feeling that she was not alone came to her a warm hand was on her back and shoulder causing her combat instincts to kick into gear. Her left hand shot out to grab the hand only to miss by a fair margin by the equally nimble reactions of her would be attacker. "..Whoa! Easy there, it's just me Glory." Came the tall woman's familiar clear and crisp voice.

Nora turned slightly finding the combat ready looking scavenger woman had stepped back just out of her reach. "..Sorry. Didn't mean to snap out like that at you. You got some pretty good reflexes there too." She said slowly standing to get her own things and take a quick moment to wash off her face of the sweat of the night from the underground cellar.

"..Well living in the Wasteland that is the Commonwealth will do that to you." Glory replied, then looked at Nora seeing her rub her brow tightly, "..rough night?" she asked.

Nora shrugged turning, "..Bad dreams, I'll be fine though. Just need to get out there and move with a purpose." She said scarfing down a quick breakfast of sugar bombs from a sealed package. Taking a final breath to calm herself Nora holstered her 10mm modified pistol, and her Paladin Danse given modified laser rifle. Sliding a combat knife then into her boot she said, "..Alright is everyone else ready to go then?" she asked turning to Glory.

"..Yeah, Preston has your Epsilon squad ready to go on the path to the Vault up the hill." Glory said.

Nora nodded and together the pair soon joined the Minutemen squad and Preston, then with a another nod headed north up the hill. Each step seemed to send flashbacks of that blind rush up this same hill in what felt like only a month ago now but in reality was over 200 years. _"..One step...in front...of the… other, Nora.."_ she thought to herself.

Finally after 20 odd minutes of walking the group rounded the broken fence bend and came to the controls for the lift. Sturges was there with two other settlers manning the controls. "..Lift is a little finicky so I suggest you all go together instead of pairs or what not. If anything does happen least you will all be together to share your supplies and what remains in the Vault. Till we get it fixed, or….well a rope long enough to string down." he said.

"..Sounds good, alright folks let's get on the lift." Nora said taking her spot. Getting nods of support from the rest of the 3 men and 1 woman of Epsilon squad, and then Preston and Glory. Pulling out her laser rifle she said, "..We don't know what's down there, when I...I left it was just some radroaches but no telling what might have gotten in there in the past month. So get prepped." she said waiting till everyone gave nods of their weapons being ready before giving Sturges the signal to send them down.

Grinding of the elevator felt like something was drilling deep into her bones, each spark from the grinding aged metal feeling like a lighting bolt searing into her eye sockets. Finally, as the lift finished its ride down, the cool air biting into her causing each breath into and out of her lungs to hitch with a barely controlled feeling of panic. Softly near her, Preston spoke, "..You ok, General?" he asked softly.

Taking a longer breath of the cool air Nora nodded, "..Yeah, just….just did not quite expect the chill to hit me as strongly as it is." she said deflecting the question some. Turning then she said, "..Alright Preston take Epsilon squad down this hall here," she said pointing to the hidden Vault tunnel. "..It'll bring you out into the main Vault's Overseer office, there's an armory there with some supplies, and a locked up fancy tech gun in it. Secure what you can then report in over the hand sets we got." she said. "..Glory you and I will secure my...my husband's remains. After that we get teams on a pulley system down here and take anything useful. Questions?" She said getting shakes of the head 'no'.

"..Aye aye General! Alright men let's move out!" He said heading down the corridor.

Nora nodded to Glory who took out Honor, her own laser rifle in case of combat. Moving past the entry way the long hallway leading to the cryo pods stretched out before them. "..Looks like the hallway ends pretty quickly.." Glory commented.

Nora was about to finally come clean in part with the truth, but a growl was heard to her right from a side room. Feeling something tackle her Nora went with the impact, feeling her hands slap around a slimy wrinkly neck. The impact into the wall blasted the air from her lungs with a pained cry, "..Argh..Shhssssahhh.."

Nora felt and smelled a warm, fetid, and foul stench breath hit her face, then dank spittle rain over her cheeks as she looked into the eyes of an inhuman creature. "..Gah...g...Ghouls!" She spat out barely aware others had moved in and distantly a rain of laser based energy shouts from Glory's Honor rifle was heard. Having her own hands full and Glory in no shape to help her right now though from the Ghoul ambush Nora set about her own business of saving her skin. With her hands still around the Ghoul's neck holding it back from biting her neck, Nora got her right knee braced on the wall then pushed up and forward with her legs. Using the momentum she turned off the wall slamming the Ghoul's head into a tool bench, then grabbed a screwdriver, and drove it deep into the left ear canal of it.

Seeing it was dead, Nora turned drawing her own laser rifle to find Glory beset in melee by three remaining Ghouls, another 4 with burns on their heads a bit further back. Feeling time slow, Nora took sighted aim on the backs of all three one after another then letting out her breath opened fire. Quickly all three Ghouls dropped dead. "..Phew...you….you ok Glory?" Nora asked getting her bearings then.

Glory nodded, "..Ok as I can be, no injuries." she said.

Nora nodded then cued up her hand set, "..Preston come in! We've run into some Ghouls on our end, no problems though now, what's your status?" She asked.

A burst of static came in then cleared, "..Preston here General, we ran into a few ourselves, looks like they came in through an air vent that leads outside. Most of the food packets are ruined or opened now but we got a few to salvage. Weapons are all intact and secured too. Also, we've pocketed some tools and meds. A few scarpes on private Larns but she's find otherwise." He reported.

"..Good we're moving to….to finish our task." Nora said closing the channel then.

Glory by this point turned from looking at the side room, "..What are these things?" she asked.

Sighing Nora replied, seeing no sense to lie again or deceive, "..They're cryo pods. Not sure how they work, but far as I can tell they freeze you solid. When Nathan, Shaun and I….and the others once down here from pre-war times entered as the bombs fell those here they…..they froze us for part of some sick social experiment." she said.

"..Wait you're from pre-war times? That is….that is deep. How are you taking it?" Glory said.

Turning, Nora simply replied, "..I just want my baby Shaun back, and my husband's murder to pay for what he did. After that…..after that ask me how I'm feeling, Glory." She said entering the end of the hall room where Nathan's remains still were relocked in his pod. Distantly she felt the numbing cold seep into her worse of all.

The tears began to flow as she touched his cold pod's lid. Then as the pod's hinged lid lifted making her recall in a rush the sense of brokenness of her world, the false smiles, the false promise, the false hope and merriment. The sense that nothing could destroy the 'great' USA. The sense that 'the enemy' was 'the Reds'. That only 'we' were 'right' and 'just' and 'they' were 'wrong and evil'.

Nora touched Nathan's right side of his head, turning his left side away so that, almost, it seemed like he was sleeping peacefully, but then the rigor mortis of his head being to the exposed ruined side destroyed that false illusion, that false hope she had that this was all just a bad dream.

More tears welled up in her, a sense to scream, to curse, to rip apart with her bare hands the man who had done this, that had taken her baby. Finally that bubbling scream and anger broke and Nora's fists slammed into the sides of the cryo pod echoing through the depths of the cold Vault, and Nora wished somehow those who were responsible for this could hear her.

==Meanwhile Elsewhere==

The Director watched on the hidden video feed the events playing out in Vault 111, a scientific eye to how psychologically the woman known as The General of the Minutemen, was handling her recent revival into this hellscape known as the Commonwealth above The Institute. He watched the tears flow, from the zoom in lens, the open mouth silent scream and anger well up then echo distorted through the camera's microphone and the monitor's speaker system. He knew it would only be a matter of time before their meeting, his estimates of her progress showed that much from the reports The Institute were getting on her.

"..Soon, very soon.." he said before turning off the monitor video/audio feeds.

AN2: R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 8

AN1: Thanks for the reads folks! R&R please if you enjoy or find mistakes!

==6 Days Later – The Castle – 1300 Hours==

It was 6 days later, roughly just after noon or so in the day. The courtyard of the reclaimed Minutemen Militia Castle was strewn with bullet casings, grenade made craters and the hulking corpse of the Mirelurk Queen and its brood. Up on the ramparts Nora panted heavily feeling her pulse pound in ways she had not felt in years since her days fighting in Alaska against 'The Reds' invasion. Now looking out over the carnage she called out, "..Sound off! All squads report in!" She said. Heedless of any worry for any other dangers present, which she honestly doubted their were given the rage of combat moments before.

"..Here General!" Came from 19 of the 20 other Minutemen. "..Private Havey….he...he didnt make it." Corporal Stones reported.

Sighing Nora replied, "..scavenge his gear, then prepare a burial detail. Everyone else?" She said then.

"..Still here General!" Came Preston's call then over across the wall.

"..Alive and kicking Blue!" Piper said coming up the steps to Nora's right.

"..Song is empty of ammunition but I am still here, Nora." Glory reported then down in the thick of the earlier carnage covered in Mirelurk gore from the splatter of her rain of death of 5mm bullets.

Leaning on the metal railing Nora nodded, "..Once Private Havey's remains are prepared everyone spread out make sure no more of this Mirelurks remain then look for any useful scavenge. Preston check out the status of the radio and transmitter.." She said. Turning then as Piper and soon Glory approached as 'Aye General' came from Preston and the others.

"..Wow, my readers are so not going to believe we just took down a Mirelurk Queen!" She said grinning. "..Damn, I wish I had a working camera for this moment!" sighing then.

"..Funny you should ask, I happened upon one on our way here.." Nora commented pulling out a pre-war C-3000 model b camera. "..I think its still working, and has a few shots left in its roll."

Piper reverently snatched the formerly top of the line pre-war working camera from Nora. "..By the Nuke Blue! If...if even any of this roll is still intact can you….can you imagine what could be on here when its developed?!.." She squealed then seemed to realize the pain that sort of comment of seeing old pre-war times might cause she blanched in the face. "..S...sorry! I...I didn't think.." she said then trailing off.

"..It's fine Piper, how bout you go get a group picture with Preston and the others, I suddenly don't feel like being in on it.." Nora said with a sigh trying to sound up beat but failing as Piper simply nodded and strode off leaving Glory and her alone on the ramparts to look out over the Bostonian harbor and ruins nearby.

Leaning on a bit of rubble Glory commented, "..Quite the day huh?" she said.

Nora nodded a bit absently, "..Yeah. I guess now that the Minutemen secured the Castle here I might focus more on that news I got from Valentine." She said reflecting on the radio burst about Valentine 'having a lead on her case'. A quick stop by Diamond City on the way here had gotten Nora the news on who her husband's murderer might be.

"..How you feeling about that?" Glory asked leaning on the rubble with her elbows next to Nora.

"..Hurt...angry...lost….hell I don't know. Ask me once I wrap my hands around that bastards neck and choke the life out of him." She said spitting out the words from a pained sorrow into a venomous cold quality.

Glory gave a slight nod, then listened to how Nora would answer this next part, it would be key in determining her own report to Desdemona about having Nora run the Freedom Trail, "..How bout the idea that The Institute is behind the kidnapping with hiring this Kellogg?" she asked.

"..Honestly? If they got my baby Shaun no matter how good at cloak and dagger they are, I'm gonna find them and tear apart whatever ruin filled hell hole they're hiding in within the Commonwealth." Nora replied.

Glory gave a bit of a nod, pressing on with her careful line of questioning, hoping that Nora's seemingly sharp analytical mind wouldn't pick up the double reasons behind this questioning with suspicion, "..How you feel about them making Synths? Especially the intelligent ones like Valentine or the even newer Gen 3's he mentioned?" She said.

Nora sighed a bit, "..Shit I don't know. I fought those Gen 1's with Paladin Danse. Those seemed….mindless, almost like cannon fodder. Probably is what they were made for. I guess I got no problems with Valentine I mean he is helping me here after all with a lead to find this Kellogg and hopefully Shaun in time, I can't fault him for being who...or well what he is for that alone.." She said trailing off seeming to think on Glory's words a moment with a glance.

"..And the Gen 3's?" Glory prompted idly adjusting her flight jacket padding casually.

Broken from her thoughts by the question Nora gave a helpless confused shrug. "..I...I just don't know. I suppose if they got in my way of getting to Shaun they would be like any other enemy to me. But otherwise..." Nora considered, "..I guess I find the idea of these Gen 3's odd. Not….bad exactly but just not sure how to feel about them. So I guess if I ran into one….assuming I knew they were one I'd judge them on how my time with them went.." she replied falling into thought again as she gazed out over the Boston Harbor.

Glory considered this, it obviously wasn't the resounding words of 'Freedom' that Desdemona would want, but given the Railroad's recent set backs with their former headquarters being hit hard by The Institute, Glory figured they couldn't be too picky. Deciding to make a command decision on the spot she said, "..Listen, you got to realize that this Kellogg is likely a very dangerous man from with Valentine told you. You're going to need help.." She said. "..you know I've been keeping my ears out for you for the past week since you told me about Shaun. I've been having those in the mercantile business I'm a part of alerted like I said to Shaun's picture you showed me.." At this Nora turned her eyes flickering with a hopeful quality to them as Glory continued, "..they gave me word that if the boogeymen of the Commonwealth, The Institute, are responsible then word is that those who might be able to help you are to be found at the end of what's called The Freedom Trail.."

"..The Freedom Trail? I overheard some guy talking about that starting in Boston Commons, outside Valentine's office while working on a water pump to a friend of his. Is this group the equally sounding cloak and dagger sort called The Railroad?" She asked.

Glory quietly cursed Deacon out for that, she had seen what seemed the disguise addict agent outside the office, but had been in the market while Nora had gone in then. She figured Deacon had been following her the past few days or who knew how long since her talk with Desdemona about this very idea. Another case of messages getting crossed or miscommunication probably. "..Probably, my own contacts well….they're the roguish sorts from Good Neighbor, not the most honest of places all the time but still a good source for anything underhanded you might need.." She said in answer.

Nora nodded slightly, about to reply when Preston came up saluting, "..General! I got a report on the radio ready if you want to hear it." He said.

Turning the moment broken for now, Nora said, "..Report Lieutenant Garvey."

"..Radio should be online within the hour. Transmitter looks solid, as does the radio. We're setting up a generator for it now, and another larger pair to power the Castle till we can get Sturges down here to help setup some wind turbines or another fusion generator. All remaining Mirelurks are cleared and we're working on harvesting what meat can for preserving. Then clearing out the bodies." He said.

"..Any finding on supplies?" She asked.

"..A few odds and ends, mostly food and such. Seems the lower levels where I guess the armory was collapsed, we're looking into digging it out but it'll take time." he said.

Nora nodded, "..Good work then, how's the burial detail coming for Private Havey?" She asked then.

"..Good ma'am, should be ready to give him a proper send off in the next half hour." Preston replied.

Nora nodded, "..Alright then alert me when its time for the burial, I need time to my thoughts." she said turning back to the view of the harbor.

"..Aye ma'am.." Preston said glancing Glory's way who just gave an idle shrug in reply.

==30 Minutes Later==

Nora stood at attention over the lain remains of Private Charles Havey. Barely 20 years of age, the eager Epsilon squad member had been a bright spot to Nora during his training. So as taps played over his burial, and Mighty sat stoically to her right, she reflected her coming speech as the song ended seemed appropriate.

"..You fight for your family, you fight for your Commonwealth, and the people in it. You had so much fight, that you had to go. First at home, then in war, and now among your brothers and sisters in arms, in this Castle, God has a place for you to finally call your own. You told your God your stories, and how much you had to fight. But finally, the Father that knows you best said you can stop the fight and come to rest. Private Charles Havey your fight is done, your legacy shall live on and you may rest knowing that the love of your Brothers and Sisters of the Minutemen shall stride forward by your sacrifice here today.." She said then snapped a final salute as taps once more was played.

==30 Minutes Later==

As the service finished and the final words were said Nora turned to Preston, "..I'm going to be taking a leave of absence for a few days of being 'The General' I need you to handle things in my steed as I've outlined for operational procedure. I need to follow up on some leads regarding Shaun and this Kellogg.." She stated.

"..Of course ma'am, but...wouldn't you have a better chance of finding both if you had us help you? Or least me?" He asked.

Nora glanced in Glory's direction, her mind having had a time to digest some of what the 6'1 woman had said sinking in with meaning. Then returning her attention to Preston she shook her head, "..Maybe, but this is something I need to do on my own. It's personal, and I told you from the start of this, work with the Minutemen and work on finding my baby and husband's murderer is separate. And you know which is more important to me right now then anything else. Clear?" She asked slipping in a slight commanding tone.

"..Crystal clear, General. I'll hold the line till you return. Just….where will you be going?" he asked as he watched Nora heft up her pack of supplies and weapons.

Pausing in her singular stride she glanced back, "..Boston Commons, I hear a tour guide awaits me on the old Freedom Trail.." She said.

Glory watched Nora turn and leave without another word, hefting her own supplies she shook his hand then after Nora was out of sight, "..Afraid here is where for now we part too. Best I return to my boss with news that the Minutemen will be helping us out up north and with helping settlers resettle up that way." She said making her excuses to catch up and shadow Nora over her trip of the Freedom Trail.

"..No problem, take care out there Glory. Hope to see you around. If you see the General, tell her to keep safe again for me. We're all counting on her." He said.

"..Believe me Preston I think if anyone is aware of how many people now are depending on her, it's Nora. I just hope she's up to the task ahead of her.." Glory said turning to leave then wondering what the Freedom Trail would hold for Nora out there alone to prove herself to the Railroad. Hopefully, the dangerous pre-war woman would survive and join their cause. Because, Glory had to admit she did not relish being the one having to carry out a 'tie up loose ends' order from Desdemona on her. The pre-war woman turned General had grown on her the past week. She had seen the woman at her most vulnerable, and that vulnerability Glory felt was similar to her own and her own people's struggles to survive and gain freedom.

AN2: R&R please! Hope you all enjoyed my improvised take on a funeral poem I found online! Seemed appropriate.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 9

AN1: Sorry for another delay been sick and busy with school yet again! R&R please!

==2 Days Later – The Freedom Trail==

Glory watched from her perch high above the overlooks that spanned the Freedom Trail. Most times they were manned in key locales by those who appeared to simply be slummers and loners. Usually the Freedom Trail was one also used to run new Synths around the core of the Commonwealth from say Good Neighbor to other safe houses.

But today as the sun set over the Commonwealth wasteland Glory was perched on the broadest vantage look out point with Deacon. Who using scavenged and rebuilt camera feeds over the length of the Freedom Trail would be Glory's eyes and ears when personal view of Nora was lost from their vantage point. Right now the Minutemen General was at the Trails start listening to the reprogrammed robot tour guide. "..Think she'll notice 'Swan'?" Deacon inquired.

"..Oh she's aware, look at her stance, she's primed a pair of plasma grenades in her left pocket I'd wager by now." Glory replied lowering a set of high definition field glasses. No sooner had Glory spoken when the monstrous Swan burst from the central radiation spawned lake. Nora to her credit moved fast for a human, throwing two primed plasma grenades from the depths of her left pocket as Glory had surmised.

As the two rare military grenades fused to Swan's chest and exploded blinding the monstrous beast Nora moved swiftly under its blinding cover to draw out a six crank laser musket from the Minutemen's stock at the Castle. Coming out of cover of one of the broken cement walls she fired its powerful charge off into the open wound chest of Swan then dropped it quickly as the beast came lumbering forward in a charge of rage at her. "..Inventive.." Deacon commented from his view on the monitors.

"..Heh, you should have seen how she handled a pair of raiders at the Red Rocket gas station." Glory said, watching as Nora now drew out her Brotherhood of Steel given automatic laser rifle. Turning she peppered the injured Swan with a full fusion cell charge before diving out of the way of a slashing claw. Glory couldn't help but wince in how close it came to slicing Nora's left shoulder off but didn't say anything otherwise. As Nora finished her dive to the left, she came up in a running stance firing the rifle over her shoulder, to her credit most of the blind over the shoulder shots hit their mark on Swan's chest.

"..I read your report on Red Rocket, both then and now. Those new Minutemen under her charge sure are getting a training work out. Most of the Northern Commonwealth can't stop talking about how nice it is to be for the most part safe and with regular cooperation and free trade going on up there. Not like Mayor MacDongle ass hat in Diamond City." He said. Then as Nora avoided the near miss of before he winced, "..Oh man! That was close."

It seems by now Nora had worked her way around in a full running circle to get back to her six-crank Laser Musket. Snatching it up on the run Glory watched as the pre-war woman dumped the spent six cells and using a likely personalized speed loader slammed another six in. Cranking it quickly on the run with Swan in hot pursuit on her heels she turned as the beast lunged again at her firing it point blank into its face. A blinding flash of light obscured the results for a second before Glory's optics adjusted and revealed that Swan's head had been cored clean through dropping its heavy body inches from Nora's feet. As the pre-war woman reloaded her weapons smoothly she soon was setting out onto the Freedom Trail proper. "..Say nothing else about that Nora Shells there but she's brave. Qualities like that I don't need to tell you are in short supply." Glory commented to Deacon.

"..True enough, especially since we lost the old HQ at Slocum Joe's and just got settled into the Church. Shame about poor Tommy Whispers, only having you as our primary heavy agent for the big missions has put us on the defensive again more then usual.." Deacon said. "..Huh, interesting seems she's bypassing the usual route for following the red line markers." Deacon then said as both observer's watched Nora push through some rubble and ruins to loop around what would have been a series of small turrets put there for the purpose of testing someones resolve in dealing with an ambush.

"..I think she spotted the wires you ran!.." Glory said with a chuckle, "..look see? She's disconnecting the power feeds." Glory said as Nora did just that then proceeded to scavenge most of the 5.56mm ammo trays for the three turrets.

"..Damnit! Does she know how hard it was to find that ammo and those turrets? Bah well I guess that's one way to deal with that test. If you can't beat it head on then go over, under or around it." He said.

"..True that...hmm..looks like we got some Raider scavengers who have wandered onto the Trail too." Glory said then pointing to one of the camera feeds, where presently Nora was being approached by four leering male raiders.

"..Shit, I didn't expect that. Think she'll be ok?" Deacon said.

"..Piff, if she can stare Swan in the face of death she can handle these idiots." Glory said, and like the other challenges so far Nora seemed to adopt the pose of a struggling scavenger woman in the wastes. Letting the men get in close she struck before any of them fully knew what happened. The first went down to a inward pull of his hand then a hard chop to his neck, the second fell to a bullet to the brain from Nora's pulled 10mm side arm, with the 3rd and 4th soon following suit as Nora shot the 3rd in the chest and the 4th in the knee to incapacitate. The two then watched as Nora seemed to proceed to grill the injured Raider using an old rusty pipe to agitate the knee wound. Distantly Glory's audio receptor's picked up the pained cries of the man and the muffled echoed curses of what Nora was doing.

"..Damn, no kidding. She's brutal too it seems if need be. Going off lip reading looks like she's asking him about other Raiders and dangers. Seems the idiot first wasn't talking till she drove that rusty pipe into the bullet wound. Christ she's cold..." Deacon said, as one the screen Nora pulled out the bloody pipe, then used it to brutally smash in the last Raider's skull. After a quick scavenge of their supplies she moved on through the rubble following the Trail again.

"..You know as well as I do, that sometimes you got to be brutal and cold to survive out here. Given her origins it's surprising she has lasted this long even with her pre-war military background like she told me on the way to the Castle." Glory said.

"..I guess. I suppose I would just rather take an enemy out quick, clean, and quiet. I'm not much for torture for information's sake. But I guess that's why my skills are used as they are for our friends huh?" He said.

Glory nodded a bit as she watched through field glasses Nora approach the old Church. "..She made good time.." She said then changing the subjects. "..We should call in to Desdemona, let her know she likely will be having a visitor soon. I doubt those handful of ghouls in the upper church area will give Nora much of a pause."

"..True enough, ok signal sent, let's get down there." Deacon said hefting up his pair of 9mm sidearms to his belt with another gear pack. Over head the darkening skies of the Commonwealth in the last rays of the setting sun turned murky as a radiation storm began to roll in from the north east.

==1 Hour Later – Old North Church Catacombs==

"..What the hell is taking her so long? She's still up there right?" Desdemona asked.

"..Yep, she's cleared out the ghouls and seems to be busy pushing old pews and such that were trashed out of the way and setting up a little camp for a rest. Huh...and now she's looking around up there, and now she's….she's crying? Not uh...not sure why.." Tinker Tom said, trailing off as he awkwardly watched the private moment on his rigged up computer terminal through a camera feed.

"..Crying!? Why the hell is she doing that of all things now? Doesn't she…." Desdemona sighed rubbing her tired brow. "..Just let me know when she finally decides to actually finish the Trail's purpose," then turning to Glory she said. "..you ARE sure she is aware of it right?" she asked.

Glory held back giving her explanation on likely why Nora was crying, going off the feeds of the Church above she likely was recalling memories of her pre-war life, family, and/or moment of being married. Something which, for the Railroad Heavy Synth, none of which she would ever have. But for now those thoughts got pushed aside for later review, "..For her? She's aware it'll lead her to find the Railroad. Which as I hinted could be an asset to helping her fight Kellogg who killed her husband and took her baby Shaun.." Glory said then seeing the coming protest from how she had handled informing Nora of coming here, "..Look I know I wasn't on the usual truth line of how we recruit. But we NEED Nora, Desdemona. You saw the feed of her way here, she's talented, brave, determined. All things we need right now! Besides our lower ranked field heavies I'm all you got for the heaviest of combat. We NEED her and she is going to need us!" Glory explained.

"..We don't have the man power like you just said to go traipsing over the Commonwealth to find Kellogg, nor the resources to send if we did find him to take him out! This was foolish Glory, we don't even know if this 'General' would risk her life for a Synth. You know as well as I she helped secure that Brotherhood of Steel outpost and its team, plus got a signal out to their long range base operations for further help here locally. Which if they show up is just one other source of problems we'll have to deal with!" Desdemona said.

"..She may not be wholly on board with Synths as you say. But I believe under that sometimes cold heart and personality she puts out is a good woman. Someone who just wants her baby back, and to see Justice done for her husband's murder. How can we hold the moral high ground of helping my people from the Institute, if we turn our backs on someone like Nora?" Glory said watching as Desdemona lit up another cigarette, her 31st one today by Glory's reckoning.

"..And let's say we find Kellogg and take him out. Let's say it leads us to find her baby Shaun. Who's to say she'll stick around then huh? What's to stop her from discarding our 'help', once she has what SHE wants?" The leader of the Railroad asked, and Glory admitted had a fair point.

"..We don't, but if her work with the Minutemen up north is any indication in helping others, even if she's against Synths and helping them, she couldn't ignore the threat the Institute presents to the whole of the Commonwealth around us. If nothing else, that likely would keep her helping us till they're dealt with. So in the end worse case scenario our two end goals still cross paths." Glory stated. Desdemona said nothing as she puffed away on her smokes turning then as Tinker Tom spoke up.

"..Hey boss! Looks like she's finally coming this way. Shall I prime the last puzzle test?" he said.

"..Do it.." Desdemona said, as Tom flicked a series of switches for the Railroad lock dial, "..Alright everyone Deacon, Glory, Hans, and Barkley you're with me to the entryway. Let's….let go meet our guest, but be ready to 'tie up loose ends', if things go sour." She said ending things on a colder note.

Deacon frowned but simply nodded, while the two lower ranked heavies Hans and Barkley did likewise. Glory said nothing but sighed inwardly. Hoping against hope that a 'loose ends tie up' order didn't come about.

==Catacombs – Old North Church==

Nora holstered her 10mm pistol. Looking down coldly at the last of the Ghouls which it seems had nested in the Old North Church above and down here. The mindless Ghouls like this she reflected were really getting annoying to her in how they kept cropping up around the Commonwealth. Nests, likely were the source like here, and she reflected would need to be hunted for to keep those under the Minutemen protection, and in general even, safe from these sorts. _"..Never did find out if the 'sane' ones go crazy like these sorts over time from Piper or Preston. Got to remember to ask, if they do might have to see about getting some kind of plan in order to deal with those that are nearing that point.."_ She thought, turning the last corner to find a small lantern lit up by a battery pack shining over a stone dial hooked up to a series of circuit boards and wires trailing off into the stone wall in an upper corner.

Nora looked it over, recognizing the setup likely was a key to unseal some hidden counter weight fed door mechanism. It was creative, she had to admit, but the design boards were based on pre-war designs for a similar security system usually used on most common military bases. Bases which she had served on and done security work for during her service. Pulling out her Pip-Boy with a wire interface she hunched down feeding the wire clippers into the control port of the board. After a moment of logging in she found a home brewed security prompt greet her. Sure enough the whole dial was setup to spell out Railroad as she had learned on her trip here. But that same prompt she soon found had a bugged security patch which with a little work for a few minutes let her bypass that nonsense.

Closing the Pip-Boy interface a series of clicks and then a spark of overload from one board in the wall came about, followed then the counterweight door sliding open. Nora by this point had taken cover off to the left of the wall her 10mm pistol drawn just in case of a trap or hostiles. Glancing in she found it pitch dark and she contemplated what to do next. That though was taken from her hands by a sound of running feet and a male voice crying out. "..She...she bypassed the lock! How did...damn she's good!" Then a muted female curse and reply and the male voice shut up with a 'sorry'.

Snorting at the lack of discipline and engrained training of this Railroad that was supposed to help her find Shaun and take out her huband's killer, Nora began to have second thoughts. But now that she was here decided she may as well go the full way. "..So yeah, whoever is in the darkness there, you're little puzzle was creative, and inventive in using pre-war tech. But you obviously never planned for someone who studied, much less regularly worked with such to come around down here. So how about we all come out of the darkness about our two spots and talk?" Nora said.

There was a pause before a female voice spoke, "..Sounds fair, but be warned if we don't like what comes we're tying up loose ends.." the woman's voice said with a cold hard quality to it that spoke of a leader and one Nora could respect. Inside the opened room lights slowly hummed to life from arc lamps.

"..Sounds fair, I'd do the same.." She said peeking slowly around the corner, finding a few deep shadows still but enough to see only one bulky jacketed tall figure was still partly hidden in the shadows. The others, a short slim built man in glasses with a 9mm pistol, a mid-sized woman lighting up a cigarette, and two men armed with heavy looking laser rifles were present. Coming around her own cover Nora slowly holstered her 10mm pistol. As she emerged she was also pretty sure a tunnel concealed a few hidden others deeper in, "..So you folks the Railroad? A friend of mine named Glory says from her own friends you might be able to help me find my missing baby Shaun, and take out a dangerous man named Kellogg." she stated.

"..Yeah we're, part of the Railroad, and we might be willing to help you, but only if you're willing to help us first. Taking out a man like Kellogg will be costly to us, even if in the end, his death would greatly help our cause against the Institute." the stocky leader like smoking woman said. "..Name is Desdemona, the glasses wearing man there is Deacon, the two men flanking me are Hans and Barkley and..." Desdemona began by way of introductions only to get interrupted.

Coming from the shadows Nora couldn't help but let a look of some surprise pass her features seeing Glory there holstering her laser rifle Honor. "..and you know me already….General." She said after a seconds pause.

Nora nodded a little, forcing the mask of emotions from her mind to focus on the here and now, "..Yeah, I guess I do..it's good to see you again Glory.." Then looking to Desdemona she said, "..So I take it this here is the part where we negotiate some kind of 'deal' for our respective talents of services?" she prompted.

"..Before we do that, you're going to answer my questions. You know us, and we both know you went through some effort to get here. So tell me first who you are." Desdemona said.

Glancing to Glory then the Railroad's leader Nora said, "..I'd wager you already know the answer to that. But since we're all trying to be civil. My name is Nora Shells, some call me the new General of the Minutemen up north." Nora answered. "..So how about you?"

"..In the world of secrets, lies, hunters and being hunted, we're a Synths only friend, as you likely know from Glory we're the Railroad.." She replied.

"..Poetic, but not quite what I meant, but to the point enough." Nora replied. "..If Glory told you then of me, you know why I'm here like I've already said and more."

"..True enough, but I got one last question for you before we head inside to more….comfortable accommodations." Desdemona said.

Crossing her arms about her chest Nora said, "..Fire away.." she said.

"..As I said before we're a Synths only friends in the Commonwealth, how far would you go to help one?" She asked pointedly.

"..I'm assuming you mean the more human like ones that I've heard of replacing folks from this 'Institute' everyone is so shaken up about and that from what Nick Valentine says this Kellogg works for and that made him and others." Nora said, "..Like I told Glory, given I can't exactly tell who's who out there, I'd judge someone on how things went between us. If that human like Synth was a friend. I'd go the length of life and limb to help'em. If they were an enemy to me…..well I guess I don't need to explain the end of that line." She said.

"..Not quite the answer I wanted, but I guess given our current state of affairs, and the vouching of Deacon and Glory here it'll have to do. If nothing else your indirect help with us settling a few Synths like that up North is a bonus in my book. Come on we'll talk more inside." She said nodding to each to head deeper into the catacombs.

Nora paused from moving right away at that little bit of a slip up of likely private news. Human like Synths if revealed could cause all sorts of issues up north, and of course draw trouble directly and indirectly that the Minutemen didn't need right now, nor did Nora. But that could wait she figured for another time. Coming over to where Glory stood, the 6'1 woman said, "..I hope you aren't mad I...well setup things this way. I really do think we can help each other reach our goals." she said with a slight nervous tone to her voice, that Nora picked up on.

Nora was quiet then a moment, considering her feelings on how to reply, "..Honestly, like I said before I'm not sure how to feel, ask me more once we deal with Kellogg and find Shaun. For now anything I gotta do to reach that goal is good enough for me in justifying why someone did what they did. And….well if nothing else you helped me give Nathan a proper military burial, that meant a lot to me especially given what we faced. I know you likely did that to probably 'test' me or something for this whole setup. But the ends justify the means as my one old platoon Sargent once told me when I was in the Army." She said.

Smiling a bit, Glory nodded a little, "..That means a lot hearing you say that. Come on let's catch up to Desdemona, she won't like to be kept waiting.." Glory said. Nodding the two fell into step together heading into the Railroad HQ.

AN2: R&R please! Hope you all enjoyed! We'll be picking up on more Nora/Glory friendship/romance bits in the coming chapters rest assured!


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 10

AN1: What's this? Another chapter in less then a day!? Madness I say! Yes its true though! I got bored so here we go for more lovey dove stuff finally. R&R please!

==2 Hours Later – Railroad HQ==

Nora listened to the Railroad's leader, Desdemona, outline recent events for the secretive underground group in the past few weeks. As well as giving her a run down lesson on their current contacts, codes, signs used, and introducing her to the various major inner circle figureheads around the HQ. Finally though, after two hours of back and forth cramped walking, and talking shop, Nora had time to herself working on weapon and armor maintenance. Despite her spoken desire to get moving out to the Railroad's former HQ at Sloecum Joe's restaurant, Desdemona and Deacon had both said given current known patrols of Gen 1 Synths that night, that it was too risky to make their move right now.

"..Go get some rest and orient yourself to HQ. It's small but I think we got a lot we can offer each other, Wanderer.." she said referring to Nora's Railroad code name. Sadly Nora's suggestion of, Sarge, Ice Cube, Mrs. Chills, and after a bout of sarcasm 'Backstabber' were all turned down. Still most of her names and Desdemona's growing irritation when denied had gotten sly chuckles or amused looks from a few around the underground HQ.

Now finishing up her work on cleaning her six-crank laser musket, 10mm pistol, and Danse's old laser rifle. She had begun to move on to her scavenged or bought heavy combat armor when Glory came up to her. "..No rest yet huh?" She said leaning on the armor bench.

Nora shrugged a bit, setting to work on her armor cleaning. "..It's barely past 2000 hours by my reckoning of the day. Usually I'm not in bed these days till 2200 hours." Then chuckling, "..and also as usual, then back up by 0500. Of course, Dezzy says Deacon will be the one coming with me to that old HQ of yours to retrieve those supplies and what not. He made it clear I'm not to disturb him till 0700 though the lazy git." She said with a grin.

Glancing over to where Desdemona was smoking yet another cigarette and glowering having heard the 'Dezzy' comment, Glory returned the look grinning good nature to Nora. "..What can I say for all his skill Deacon ain't a morning person. Frankly given your show on the Freedom Trail today you did pretty good. For a human that is." She said. Glory figuring now was as good a time as any to break the reality of what she was to Nora.

Nora paused in her cleaning of the under lining of the heavy combat plates to look at Glory a moment, "..For a...human?" She said furrowing her brow then her eyes lit up some, "..you're a….a Gen 3 then?" she said.

"..As built and programmed as one could be.." She said waiting to fully see how Nora might taken this sudden revelation.

"..Well I guess that would explain a lot, how you handle Song so easily without a weapon's mount or Power Armor frame at least.." She she trailed off a bit, "..Look um...if I said anything up till now that, like, you know was offensive or…..or like in destroying those Gen 1's with Danse. I'm sorry you know?"

Grinning a bit back Glory said, "..Don't worry about it, truth is till just now I wasn't sure I would ever tell you. But now that we're working together I figured you ought to know. Does this change anything?" She prompted then.

Returning to her armor cleaning albeit at a slower, thoughtful pace, Nora considered her feelings. "..No, I guess not. I mean like I said before, you helped me get too and bury Nathan. You helped the Minutemen and I clear out the Castle with nary a request for payment. And…..and well you got me hooked up with those here who can help me take down Kellogg and hopefully get to Shaun. As I said before those all mean more to me then anything else.." Then sliding the last of the plate's into her carry pack she looked to Glory more naturally, "..Plus you're fun to be around and don't treat me like only I can solve all your problems and that your helpless like so many others."

Smiling a bit, "..Well….that's not entirely true right? I mean I did use your connection and leadership to the Minutemen to open up help to our caravans moving Gen 3's around up north and helping those with memory wipes find homes relatively safe and secure. And though my offers to help you were genuine they were also technically ways to test you for coming here.." She said.

Nora shrugged, moving over to where she had been given a cot for the night in one side hallway. "..Maybe, and don't think that didn't cross my mind. But the efforts you put yourself through were just as risky as those I was in at the same time. From what I see had something happened to you during those 'unauthorized missions' as Puff Puff Dezzy said earlier, this place would go up shit creek without a paddle." She said easing herself onto the cot to gaze up at the rough brick ceiling for a silent 20 minutes as Glory walked off to some other side hall behind a clothed covered locked fence. Soon though the sound of return footsteps drew her to turn onto her side to find Glory had laid down on an empty cot across from her and turned to look at her in return.

Evidently reading her thoughts then glancing at the cot, Glory spoke, "..Before you ask, yes I sleep. But it's more to recharge internal storage cells and 'digest' taken in food and drink for that task then actual need like you do."

"..I uh….was it that obvious on my face?" Nora replied embarrassment sneaking onto her features again as she ran a hand over her short cropped raven black hair.

"..It comes up eventually by everyone, like you knowing what I am, I figured I'd get it out of the way now." Glory commented.

"..Has it….I mean uh..." But yet again Nora's uncertainty got the better of her on how to approach this topic, which was unusual given her usual outspoken self she reflected. True it shouldn't be much different then approaching a different culture, race, or minority back in pre-war times which she never had problems with, yet here she was a little over 200 years tongue tied.

"..Go on, I promise I won't get offended Nora." Glory said then.

"..Well, uh were you always uh..." Nora gestured to Glory's full body figure.

"..Like this? For the most part yeah. I don't recall much of anything before I figure I first 'came alive' for all intents in a brightly lit white room. I recall a man in a white lab coat informing me my designation was 'G7-81' I'm surprised they didn't brand it into me." Glory said shaking her head in disgust, then sensing likely Nora's coming question, "..And before you ask no I don't know where the Institute's HQ, seems they memory lock that sort of information but…..well….now and then a little flash of my year and a half there comes to me. What little I do recall was….well there's no other term for it but hellish slavery conditions. Mining, construction, ….other things. I put up with that for a year and a half when I got out of there and was rescued by Desdemona and the Railroad. The other three Gen 3's I was with took memory wipes like most, but I begged Desdemona to let me train, and work for them. Six months later there wasn't much here in the Commonwealth that I concerned myself over as a 'Heavy' for the Railroad." She said.

Nora nodded a bit, "..After seeing you fight I believe it.." Then she trailed off again unsure how to phrase other questions. "..God I was one of Boston's best lawyers, public speakers, and I was a damn good platoon Sargent too. Now I can't seem to form a coherent thought to carry a conversation with you." She said with a huff.

Smiling a bit, "..Don't worry about it, Nora. So since it seems you know a bit about me, but I only know even less about you mind if I ask something?" She asked.

"..Yeah sure, why not? Seems only fair." Nora said.

"..If it's not too painful to ask what was pre-war life like?" She said.

Rolling off her side Nora stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "..Honestly? It wasn't the paradise some Ghouls you likely heard say it was. Honestly? If you ask me it was just like it is now, just flashier, and with its own tooth and claw struggles of day to day life. From food/water rationing, fossil fuel rationing for some things yet, nuclear waste disposal pile ups, corruption and greed. It was all there like it is now just in different forms. But at least now, everyone is just honest on how fucked up everything is. Back….back then if you tried to do that you just made your life hell. So you smiled….you got up each day, went off to work with a smile, then came home to only do it all over again all in your 3000 horsepower Corgevetta family car, and your shiny white house with a picket fence. And let's not forget us women then had to settle down with a proper husband and pop out babies to eventually grow up, live the lies, and likely end up fighting 'The Reds' for good old Uncle Sam and the US of freaking A." She said sighing then trailing off.

"..Do you miss it?" Glory asked softly.

Nora turned back on her side facing Glory again, "..At times like this? When the memories come up? I miss the only the things that made the hell that was my life give purpose.." She answered.

"..Nathan and your baby Shaun." Glory filled in, Nora nodding.

"..Nathan saw things like I did. Hell our joint service together is what drew us together. I loved him because no one else I had met understood the truth like he did. But we were trapped in a way, broken from service, broken from the things we did fighting 'The Reds', knowing how fleeting life was becoming here on the old mud ball of a planet we call Earth. But what else could we do?.." Nora sighed, then smiled a bit softly at the memory dredged up, "..So one wild day of outdoor park sexy time later and I was pregnant with Shaun, where nine months later he was all that mattered to either of us. Then…...then all this." Nora said falling back on her back again on the cot resting her left arm over her eyes to hide the falling tears.

"..Nora, I...I know I can't begin to understand how you might feel right now. But I'm sure I don't also need to tell you that you are not alone. As much as Piper may say how great you are for the Commonwealth, or Preston will say you're the miracle the Minutemen need, or even Desdemona and….and well even me will say how much we need your skills. I...and I'm pretty sure Piper and Preston at least wouldn't begrudge you for feeling as broken as you likely do." she said

Nora interrupted her by softly saying, "..I'm pretty broken Glory, if not for Shaun being out there somewhere by this Institute, and Kellogg needing to suffer for what he's done to Nathan. I...well I don't think anyone can fix me." She said rolling to have her back face Glory moving up to the wall as her body shuddered in restrained sadness and sorrow.

The moment of long silence in this small shadowed side hall was broken by Nora, hearing what sounded like Glory getting up, _"..Probably to go to that other room she went too before.."_ Nora quietly thought, but then she felt the cot bend a bit as a comforting heavy weight came up behind her on the cot. Not turning, Nora barely felt herself say in question, "..G...Glory?" feeling confusion at the Gen 3 female Synth's presence.

"..Sleep Nora, no matter how broken you may think you are, you are not alone. You got my word that we're going to find Shaun, and if you'll have me when the time comes I'll be there to bring Justice to Kellogg for what he did.." she said gently putting an arm around Nora to comfort her gently close.

Nora remained tense for long minutes, Glory sensed, and initially didn't reply to her words spoken. But slowly it seems the close bodily comfort lulled the pre-war woman to relax and begin to drift off to sleep. Glory's audio receptors picking up the softly spoken words of. "..I would.." before Nora's breathing settled. If more words were to be spoken none came for the rest of the night, nor did anyone else in the underground Railroad HQ disturb the pair. For once in her almost 3 years of life now Glory felt she had a sense of purpose other then rescuing her own people from the grasp of The Institute and working with the Railroad, she had something more, she had a friend.

AN2: R&R please! And maybe its just me but did anyone else ever get the feeling Desdemona while a decent leader and having the purpose of treating Synths as 'equals' never seemed to show that to Glory other then being 'an asset'? I mean I guess it'd be needed given their line of work but seriously come on Dezzy!


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 11

AN1: Anyone else ever annoyed Fallout 4 didnt have more choices to approach certain missions? Like Slocum Joe's you get to 'optionally' do a frontal assault but only then find the elevator is out. Really? A seemingly simple door stops me, blow that sucker open and use the shaft! So here's my rework to those ideas from now and in the future, Nora aint gonna be stopped in her quest for vengeance and Shaun by a little difficulty like this! Also since someone asked, Nora's relationship/romance in time with Glory will be less about them both being female and more the challenge of human/synth relation questions. R&R please!

==Next Morning – Railroad HQ==

Nora awoke, feeling a sense of disorientation yet comfort she had not felt since she had first awoken in this hell world known as the Commonwealth. Yet as consciousness returned and that thought came to her it also was with a dawning that the only other period she felt like this was the morning they had first brought Shaun home, and she and Nathan had slept with him bundled between them. A moment in time which had made them both feel like everything truly was perfect, not the lie that their world truly was and would become.

But she wasn't back home, and she didn't have Shaun bundled between her, and lastly it wasn't Nathan comforting her while she slept and while waking up behind her, but the Gen 3 Synth known as Glory. Slowly and without a word Nora turned opening her eyes to find Glory doing the same with her left arm over Nora's shoulder and back. "..Morning.." Glory said.

"..I uh...morning. I hope my breath doesn't stink too bad. Heh...Nathan would say it was strong enough first thing in the morning to gas a Chinese battleship." She awkwardly said unsure what else to say really.

"..Nothing I can't handle. It's no worse then the escape sewers that are connected to our HQ down the hall after it rains." Glory said moving to sit up then, which Nora was both thankful for, but also had a part of her that missed the feeling of comfort. But then again she also figured Glory wasn't truly 'real' like Nathan had been, and she was a woman and for all of the life that Nora had led till now finding an interest in women like that had never crossed her mind. Breaking Nora from her thoughts though was Glory turning her head some her white hair tossed back behind her ears, framing the strong lines and features of her face. "..you slept ok then? I'm sure Desdemona has a busy day for both of us for missions." She said.

Nora nodded then, glad to refocus her mind away from the alien feelings and thoughts that made her feel uncertain and uncomfortable in some ways. "..Quite well," Then she sighed a bit. "..I guess venting all that emotional baggage last night was more needed then I realized."

"..As you said, we all carry baggage in our lives. Sometimes getting it off our chests and minds helps ease ones soul as some would say." Glory said standing and moving across the small side hall to gather her personal belongings.

Nora too then sat up leaning over to lace up her combat boots, mulling Glory's words over, _"..She's just a Synth though. A machine really, no different then Codsworth right? True she's far more life like and real then those Gen 1's or like Codsworth. But no one in my time would ever think that a machine could have a 'soul', or a mind that would feel burdens, or for that matter need its own personal 'right's. They simply weren't 'alive' by any definition of acceptance. But...then again given Synths like Glory didn't exist then would it truly be the same?.."_ She thought while standing up and gearing herself up. "..So what's to eat down here then?" She asked deciding not to voice her thoughts, if nothing else human like or not Glory had given her a friendly ear to unburden herself with that had refocused her and given her a determination in sense of purpose to find Shaun and this Institute to make them pay for Nathan's death. If her help with the Railroad also saw more Synth's like Glory freed and given new lives then that was fine by her.

Glory looked to her, "..Probably 200 year old scavenged pre-war goods. It's hard to have cooking fires down here with the cramped interior, and having more traffic come and go with fresh kills could help morale I'd admit. It's been ages since I had radstag or doe cooked in a fresh vegetable stew." She said.

Nora nodded a bit in thought then replied, "..An army is only as good as its morale no matter the training. As one of my old CO's used to say. I remember one tour up in Alaska dragged on for almost 4 months of almost non-stop fighting. Supplies got so thin all we had were the tins of meat like here now…..tasted just as bad then too." She said with a hint of mirth. "..tell you what if I come across any radstags or does I'll try to net us one when Deacon and I are on our way back here." She said adjusting her mussed up hair in a slab of broken glass.

"..Nora, if you do that you would make not only me quite happy but everyone down here in the Railroad. Come on then anyhow let's see if Deacon is up.." She said.

Nodding, Nora fell into step, contemplating the days and mission that would lay ahead.

==2 Days Later – Slocume Joe's Doughnut Shop==

Up on the overpass looking down in the distance at the old Slocume Joe's, their target destination actually was quite near Minutemen Territory up this way and Nora quietly admitted to herself she was tempted to call in a squad or two to assist, especially after seeing the array of Gen 1 Synths patrolling the former Railroad HQ. "..So there she is, Slocume Joe's. Pretty nice dive for a while as an HQ.." Deacon said.

"..Yeah, pre-war times it was a nice doughnut shop. One of the few places that didn't use pure freeze dried and packaged, rat crap.." Nora commented peering through the recon scope of her Brotherhood Laser rifle. "..Ole Joe, plump as he was, really dished out fresh fare for a joint like that. Had a lot of government types too come and go now that I think about it.."

"..Pity he's not still around, fresh food is pretty rough to get in the Railroad. Anyhow our target is inside, way I see it we only got two ways in, the loud way or the soft way. Which you want to hear first?" Deacon asked.

"..Hit me up with both while I keep scanning the Synth patrols.." she said.

"..Well the hard way is we go in straight up and fast, problem there is the mine field they got in there will slow our heroic charge down to a crawl. Now my preference is the sneaky way, we go in and use the old escape hatch and hit the Synths in the old HQ from behind come up from below then turn the mine field against the patrolling Gen 1's there." He said.

"..Hmm...seems to me we got a third option.." Nora said peering down to the southwest from where Joe's was.

"..Third? Do tell." Deacon said with interest.

Rising slightly on her haunches Nora pointed south west to a low stocky building with ruined chained link fences. "..See that building? That was an old Federal stockpile for ration hand outs in this area. Look just to the left of the main building, there's a military APC there. I happen to know from scouting reports last night over Minutemen Radio that patrols highlighted that APC as in working condition if it had a fusion core." Nora said then hefted the half charged core from her pack which had been used for her Power Armor in Concord. "..a fusion core I just happen to have.." she said with a grin.

Deacon gave her a slightly dubious look, "..You're crazy! That old relic even if 'serviceable' is so not going to fire up! Besides I sure don't know how to run one of those things! And even if you do someone has to man the gun, which again I got no clue on, Glory is the heavy gunning sort." He protested.

Snorting and grinning confidently Nora replied. "..First off if you can drive a pre-war truck, which you proved on the way here out of Lexington before the engine died. So if you can do that, then you can drive this APC, trust me! Secondly those APCs are tougher then they look, the mines you pointed out were all EC-1 pre-war variants, all general purpose anti-personnel mines. Those types of mines were also simple small level charges with mostly heated shrapnel, not enough to damage armor like an APC. So we're going to run right up to the front door and on the way in I'll hose the Gen 1's down to clear a way, even with laser armaments the APC's armor will hold up enough to protect us." She said.

"..But...urgh why this effort? Why not just sneak in through the back?" Deacon protested.

"..One because if those Gen 1's are like pre-war robots used back then, they got a long range network alert system, even if we do sneak in, the moment one goes down the rest are all on alert. So would you rather mow them down from the safety of a pre-war APC with nice, hefty thick armor and a rotating machine gun turret? Or go macho man one to one in a rolling horde fashion where every turn in that back way could mean attacks ahead, behind, or from the sides? My way will least draw out the heaviest concentration thinning up things for inside and for the most part better secure our back sides.." Nora said.

"..Damn, alright you convinced me. Glory wasn't kidding when she told me had a solid tactical head on your shoulders. Alright I can't refuse your logic, let's go get that APC.." Deacon said. "..If we pull this off it'll at least make for one hell of a post-mission story!"

"..That's the spirit!" Nora grinned slapping his shoulder.

==3 Hours Later – The Switchboard==

Nora looked around the desolate basement, having moved back the bookcase that hid the elevator which would lead to the Switchboard as Deacon had indicated. Which had been some pre-war super secret military bunker, _"..Sure would explain then the government types around here back then.."_ Nora mused.

"..Damn power was cut, no way in.." Deacon said moving back from the elevator switch after pushing it twice for opening.

Nora looked at him, "..No offense but do you give up so easily all the time?" she asked, hefting a pair of high explosive grenades. "..Seriously this door isn't anything special in construction one...maybe two of these here grenades will blow the door, then we use the emergency shaft access to slide down the ladder and take out the last of the Institute Synths." she said.

Deacon gave a hard to read look to Nora in reply, likely it was one of displeasure but frankly she didn't care his quick to give up attitude made her wonder if others in the Railraod did the same. _"..In which case no wonder they are in such rough straights fighting the Institute, technology advantage or not.."_ she thought. To her this fight reeked of classic guerrilla warfare. The Institute with their technology advantages seemed mostly to use targeted strikes on points of interest, the Railroad in turn did the same but in more primitive fashions, using hit and run strikes if fighting did happen, or else outright avoidance of fighting.

The answer to Nora was simple, they would have to capture one of these higher functioning Synths that Deacon called a Courser, or else a top field agent, which from what Deacon had told her it sounded like this Kellogg was one of them. From there some good old fashioned rough up and 'persuasion' tactics or some program hacking likely would net them the information they would seek. Personally, she would hope a Courser would be their key in, Kellogg had to die slow and painful for killing Nathan.

Throwing his hands up Deacon turned and backed off. "..Suit yourself, jeez you and Glory sure are going to get along, you're both the same way. Loud, hard, lots of bullets and blood, long as it's not your own!" he muttered.

Nora chuckled good naturedly then and set the grenades for a wired priming. Hunching down behind a thick metal desk and stack of boxes she said, "..Fire in the hole!" With an echoing boom the door soon groaned and fell off its rails.

An hour later, Nora and Deacon had cleared the Switchboard halls, now in the formerly locked tight armory bunker, Nora gazed down on a well muscled, short and stocky man who looked like he had fought tooth and nail before locking himself inside this room and died from extreme blood loss. "..Seems poor Tommy Whispers didn't make it out.." Deacon said.

"..Who was Tommy?" Nora asked.

"..Well besides Glory, ole Tommy here was our other main Heavy. If it blew up, fired a bullet or energy charge, or really anything that you could turn into a weapon, Tommy here knew it in and out like the back of his hand." Deacon said.

"..Sounds like he was quite the fun guy. I'm….sorry for his loss then." Nora said pausing near the end a bit.

"..Heh, yeah I think you and him would have gotten along great. Not quite as keen tactically minded as you are I think, but unlike you he was the quiet sort with missions, but boy did he go out with a bang when it was required.." Deacon said rising. "..Here, I think given that you should have this, it's Tommy's trusted sidearm he nicknamed Deliverer." He said offering over the 10mm side arm.

Nora took it looking over its finish and state of craftsmanship. From what she could tell it was a standard German Union Luger 10mm, probably from around the 2020s during the Union's formation. It had the suppressor attachment and marksman grip finish. "..Nice. I'll see it's used properly in his memory.." She said holstering it and then putting her modified 10mm into her pack. Already her mind was at work on how she could upgrade an already cutting edge sidearm like this.

Turning then Deacon hefted a boxy object. "..Here, take this back to doctor Carrington. I think it's best if we go our separate ways from here for safety. No telling what kind of response the Institute is going to give after our raid.." He said.

Nora nodded, "..I think you're right. I'm going to first swing by Sanctuary and drop off the APC for minutemen use, it'll be the first step I think into getting faster moving reaction squads moving around the Commonwealth. Not to mention let us scavenge other heavier military hardware." she said.

Deacon paused a moment, "..I might suggest you turn in that prototype first, Wanderer. Desdemona isn't still entirely on board with letting you in, letting you risk running around the Commonwealth with that prototype….whatever it does….wont make her any happier." he suggested.

Nora sighed then nodded, "..Oh fine, I'll stash the APC somewhere good and get back to Railroad HQ right away." She said.

Deacon nodded, then waved as he turned and left. Not long after Nora too emerged from the old Doughnut Shop she glanced about finding that likely Deacon was out of any sort of hearing range or sight and cued up Minutemen Radio. "..General Shells to the Castle come in.." she said.

After a moment a male voice replied, "..General! Good to hear from you." it said Nora soon recognizing Preston's voice.

"..Good to hear you too Lieutenant, I'm wrapping up some work for….for my own personal mission, but I've come across some old military stock pile I think is worth scavenging from ASAP. Take anything not nailed down back to Sanctuary for sorting and analysis. From there we'll decide where to disperse things. There's also a working pre-war APC here I got going, bring along an extra fusion core to power it just in case this one runs out, and also return it to Sanctuary for a refit and service. Within 5 days I want it fully ready to go for either heavy scavenging runs of high value goods, or fast reactionary missions." She said.

"..Understood, General! We'll get Alpha and Beta squads out there right away! When should we expect you back at the Castle?" He asked.

"..I'll try to swing by in a day or two for inspection. Till then what's our status on training, recruitment and settlement alliances?" She asked.

"..We got another operational squad Helios finishing up training here at the Castle. And with news spreading we got another 24 trainees coming in tomorrow! After some work helping some settlements 6 more have joined our cause and engineer Corporal Stevens said in the next 3 days or so construction should be complete on the network of relay tours for Minutemen Radio across the Commonwealth." He said.

"..Sounds good! Well I got to get back to my own mission right now. I'll check in like I said with the Castle in another day or two, alert me if anything though arises you can't handle." She said. "..Shells out."

Turning, Nora hefted the prototype. From what she could tell it seemed nothing more then a modified stealth boy to her. Though the radio dish on its top did peek her interest. She figured asking Carrington about it later could yield more information. Till then Nora figured it best to get her journey back to Railroad HQ underway.

==Meanwhile Elsewhere – Institute Director's Office==

The director looked over the handed report from one of the intelligence agents in his service. "..You are sure those Synths assigned to guard the Switchboard were taken out? Most curious that the Railroad would be so bold. Much less have the hardware and manpower to remove over 45 combat Gen 1's from play." He said.

"..Director, play back of several field footage shows there….were only two. One seems to be the General of the Minutemen, the other is an unfamiliar face possibly a field agent we're still running it through facial recognition though to be sure." the man said nervously.

Scowling the Director slammed the paper down, "..You will explain to me just how TWO scavengers from the Wastes above took out FORTY FIVE combat Gen 1's!" He said, inwardly already knowing the answer, but wanting to see what the intel agent reported.

"..Di...director it would seem they were able to make use of a pre-war Military APC they then lured out or simply ran over many of the Gen 1's. Effectively the force of 45 was reduced to roughly 15 by the time they entered, all which they then took out by bottle necking corridors and traps. R&D is of course reviewing the battle footage of the raid to initiate a patch to all combat units and Coursers to better prepare them for such attacks in the future!" he said.

"..See that it is done in the next two days, no excuses!" The Director said calmly but cooly. "..Now what is our report from agent Kellogg?" he asked.

"..Agent Kellogg is currently stationed at old Fort Hagen waiting for Gen 1 scouts to report back on former Doctor Virgil. However, so far there has been no sign of him.." The agent said.

"..Fair enough, no matter, Doctor Virgil is for now the least of our concerns. Begin to gather information on the Minutemen, with their rise in strength up north and now through much of the central Commonwealth I imagine many of our above ground agents will find their tasks more difficult. I want an appropriate response to such challenge on my desk for review within the week. Dismissed!" he said turning back to view over the underground vista of the Institute. Once alone The Director cued up a video feed of one of the combat Gen 1's that was the most clear, seeing the incoming APC with the view of the battle hardened woman known as Nora Shells on it. The strong lines, determined face, and below the pain. Then he slid his finger across the computer touch screen to view Kellogg, a similar battle hardened, scarred, hard man. "..Soon mother, very soon the experiment will get truly interesting.." he said.

AN2: R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 12

AN1: Hope everyone's been enjoying things so far! Also for the sake of Nora getting to know more about Synths and what not I've changed a bit of canon lore regarding G5-19 (the synth given to Curie to live) R&R please!

==2 Days Later – Railroad HQ==

It was roughly 2 days later about mid-afternoon when Nora finally trudged back in through the secret entrance to the Railroad's HQ. No sooner had she entered the main entry way when she caught the tail end up Deacon's retelling of their adventure.

"..So she rammed that APC through like...100 of those Gen 1's, then mowed down another 50 with it's automatic rail gun! I took a shot to the arm though like you can see, pretty bad, so she had to carry me one armed the whole way taking out the last of the Gen 1's one handed with her trusty 10mm!" He said.

While that had been partly true, Deacon had rammed and driven over like 20 synths, and she had rained hellfire of rail rounds on another 20-30, and yes he had taken that shot to the arm, the rest was pure BS to Nora's ears. But it seems her musing had caught the attention of Desdemona, and Glory in the background seeming to be gearing up while listening to the story for some mission of her own. "..Is this true? Deacon here says you took out over 200 Gen 1's while carrying him the whole way and fighting one handed." Desdemona asked.

"..Partly true, yes we drove over a lot of Gen 1's, yes I rained hellfire on several more, yes he took the shot to the arm, but no I didn't carry him the whole way bleeding out and fighting one handed.." Nora reported.

"..Jeez party pooper, I'm telling you she would have believed it you know.." Deacon said in good nature. Nora just rolled her eyes in response.

"..Well regardless you impressed me, I had thought Deacon would have had to get a whole squad and Glory to retake that prototype, yet you two did it alone, clearing out the Switchboard. Quite impressive, though a bit more flashy with that APC then I would have preferred." Desdemona said taking a long puff of her cigarette. "..Go find Carrington and return the prototype." She said without another word to return to her work.

" _..Well, you're welcome oh 'great leader'!"_ Nora thought shaking her head and moving over to where Carrington was at work on something of his own. After exchanging the device for some sarcastic words of 'thanks'. Nora moved over to where Glory was finishing her own preparations. "..Looks like you got a mission too now." She said leaning on the old brick mortared wall.

Holstering Honor and Song to their weapon sheaths, Glory nodded a bit. "..Yeah got to check in on one of the safe houses, they've not reported in for almost 3 days now. Augusta safe house held quite a few Synths and some good agents." She said.

Nora frowned a bit, "..That's not good, is it just you going?" She asked.

"..For initial scouting out yeah, though if something has gone south I got orders to tidy up any 'loose ends' like usual if its not over my skill level." Glory said grinning, "..and there ain't much that is above my level.."

Feeling a spark of challenge rise up, Nora, grinned back, "..Well in that case you wouldn't be against some serious sparring when you get back? It's been...heh well over 200 years since I had someone that kept up with me in matches.." She said.

Glory looked at Nora, "..Well now, you are the brave one! Not anyone down here would think of sparring with me. I'll take you up on that if for nothing else then to match wits right back at you.." she said. Then her face took on a more serious look, "..That said then, I do have a favor to ask of you." she asked.

Nora nodded sensing the shift in tone, "..Sure what is it?" She asked.

"..Tomorrow evening and if I'm not back yet, the day after could you...could you check on a friend of mine?" She asked. "..Just make sure she's comfortable, and that the IVs are in order?"

A feeling of confusion came to Nora as she furrowed her brow, "..I'm not sure I understand? Is one of the agents down here sick or injured needing care?" She asked.

Glory sighed a bit, "..Not exactly, here follow me.." She said leading Nora down the hallway from the other night, then to the closed off partition section. Opening it Nora saw a tanned skinned, brown haired woman in her late 20s perhaps laying on a cot with several IVs and a blanket covering her. "..This is G5-19, she was one of the Gen 3's who escaped with me. But she undertook a memory wipe. But it didn't go right. She's….dying but she still has time where she is coherent mostly, or others where she's in a daze or like now in a coma like state. Normally I would ask one of the others to watch over her and care for her but everyone is being sent out on missions. Since you just came back you'll be off duty for three days, which should be enough for me to return." she explained moving over to the cot to check the IVs and then the Gen 3's synth covers and status.

Moving in quietly like one would at a hospital to a dying patient she asked. "..What um….what do I need to do?" she inquired, watching as Glory brushed a lock of G5-19's brown hair back.

Turning then Glory replied, "..Not much, just keep the IVs filled with the nutrient liquid there from that refrigeration box, and make sure she's comfortable. If she happens to wake up explain who you are, and if you want, talk to her some if she's willing.." she said.

Nora nodded a bit, "..I understand. I um...I'll do what I can." she said rubbing the back of her neck a bit.

Glory seemed to note Nora's uncomfortable tone, and nervousness, "..If you're not comfortable doing this because she's a Synth, Nora. I understand, I'm sure I can find someone to do simple checks otherwise." She said.

Nora stiffened, "..No! I...I'm sorry I just...I never was good around hospitalized patients. But I know this is important to you and I certainly don't want to take someone else away from their work. So um... I'll rough it out. Anything else I should know?" she asked rambling a bit.

"..Just watch over her as much as you can? G5-19 is….is like a family to me. She's all I got left besides those here in the Railroad. Be here for her if you could, and just make her time left as comfortable as possible." She said hefting her pack again.

Nora nodded pulling in a chair. "..I'll do everything I can then Glory. You take care out there. And..." Pausing she rummaged in her pack taking out a Minutemen flare gun. "..Here's a signal gun, Preston gave me an update on my way back here, we got some reactionary teams around quite a lot of settlements out where it sounds like you're going. If you get in a pinch fire that flare and then try to hold out for a bit longer. If anyone asks who you are just tell them, and mention the General is your friend. If anyone doubts it tell'em to talk to Lieutenant Preston for confirmation. Ok?" She asked.

Glory took the signal flare and the one spare charge. "..Nora I...I'm not sure how to feel about this, and while I'm all for one going in as strong armed as possible to a situation like you seem to be, I'm not sure Desdemona would approve of me using Minutemen resources and personnel in a high tier Railroad mission." She said.

"..Yeah, maybe she won't. But if you ask me if a little extra firepower means you succeed in your mission and get to the bottom of what happened at the safe house then that means you come back here to keep up the good fight for...for your cause. Besides, if nothing else you all are Commonwealth citizens, that means you're entitled to Minutemen help." She said smiling to the end.

Glory chuckled slightly, "..I suppose that is true, alright thanks." She said. Both women soon shaking the others hand firmly. With a final nod and wave Glory hefted her pack and soldiered out into the hall.

Taking a moment to check on G5-19, Nora then turned and went to get something to eat, wishing she had been able to net one of those Radstags on her way back here. Settling for a plate of pre-war preserved vegetables and meatloaf she returned to sit by G5-19s bedside. After a short stint using some water to clean herself up, Nora pulled her own cot into the small partitioned room and fell off to sleep.

==Hours Later==

Nora awoke with a start, her combat senses alerting her to a change in the area about her. Opening her eyes slowly and slipping her right hand around the pistol grip of her recent acquisition Deliverer, she slit her eyes and shifted to look about slowly. There she found a stirring G5-19 attempting to prop herself up on her right arm in a slow pained motion. Easing up her caution Nora came fully awake. "..Hey easy there. You um...shouldn't be moving about." She said.

G5-19 looked at her blankly for a long moment, eyes distance of any sign of comprehension or understanding. They then cleared and she eased back down on the cot. "..W...who are you? I...I d...do not recognize you.." the Gen 3 said softly her voice stuttered and fractured in tone with what sounded like a hint of pain in each word.

Nora moved over adjusting G5's pillows and cot blankets, before looking over the IVs. "..I'm a new agent to the Railroad, name is Wanderer, but just call me Nora." She said. "..How are you feeling uh do you need anything?" she asked.

A racking cough came up from G5, her chest heaving as if struggling for breath. It was an odd sight for Nora to see, it was surely a life like imitation of a normal flesh and blood's reaction to not being able to breath right. But shouldn't a Synth, even a Gen 3 be above that? Putting the thought aside she looked to G5 as she replied. "..I could use a drink of water. My chest hurts too, like something is out of place. Are….are you a friend of Glory's?" She asked.

Nora turned getting a glass of water from the pitcher by the bed side, helping G5 sit up and supporting her one handed, Nora found the Synth quite light. Frail even by many standards of a flesh and blood. The feeling of clammy skin underneath the thin cotton shirt unnerved her for some reason. "..Here take slow sips. And yes, I'm a friend of Glory's, she's off on a mission right now." Nora explained.

Letting G5 take a few sips seemed to ease the coughing fits as she took a slower breath, then winced clutching her left side near where the left lung would be for a flesh and blood human. "..Could you massage right here? M...my left lung is in spasms." She wheezed.

Nora nodded a bit, still supporting G5 as her right hand came to the Synths upper side probing gently till she found the tremors of what felt like muscle and began to do what she could to massage the spasms away. "..Hows uh...how's that?" She asked.

After a moment a soft cough came up and G5 nodded, seeming to relax. "..B...better.." She said letting Nora ease her back down to the cot. Then her eyes got distant and a look of confusion came back as if G5 was peering at Nora for the first time again, "..Oh...h...hello I do not think we have met before, who are you?" she inquired.

More unnerving feelings came to her seeing this reaction, it almost was like dealing with her great grandmother during the final months of her Alzheimer. Figuring to act like she had there in caring for G5-19 she said, "..I'm a new agent to the Railroad, name is Wanderer but just call me Nora. I'm a friend of Glory's.." she said.

A furrow of brow creased G5's forehead, then she nodded slowly, "..Oh yes, of course. Forgive me the….the memory wipe that w..w….went wrong caused some damages to my memory and what not.." She said.

Smiling gently Nora shrugged. "..It's fine G5." She said.

"..So how long have you known Glory? She's not one often to make friends really." G5 asked.

"..Roughly a month now. Though I've only been a Railroad agent for about a few days.." She stated.

A body tremor rippled through G5's frame then, causing her to cough a bit more before settling. "..If she's really called you a friend after only a months time she must really see something in you worth fighting for." She said.

Nora gave a humble shrug, "..I don't know about that, I mean yeah she's declared she considers me a friend. But….well I'm nothing more special then anyone else out there." She said.

Pausing to look distantly at the ceiling, G5 then focused on Nora again. "..I think...I think I recall her talking about you the other night. Yes, you are the one from pre-war times right? Vault 111?" G5 asked.

Nora reflexively stiffened at this news, but then took a breath to calm herself and nodded. "..Yeah, I was born back in pre-war times, then cryogenic frozen in Vault 111. I awoke to find that an agent it seems for the Institute had broken in with others, and they…." Nora began to let the words spill from her mouth without realizing it before G5 broke in.

"..They killed your husband, Nathan. And took your baby boy Shaun?" She wheezed. To which Nora nodded. "..I'm...I'm sorry. I wish I could somehow help you but….but the Institute does things to those who leave the inside of their home. I...I recall distant flashes of shiny clean halls, and flora but….but not much else before my escape.." She said.

Nora helped G5 sip from the water glass again as she had tried to reach for it. "..It's fine, we know where this agent Kellogg is, but we need to shore up some other things first before the Railroad and Minutemen can take him out and then focus on finding the Institute's holdings." She said.

G5 simply nodded, then closed her eyes leaning on Nora's arm near the cot. For two long minutes Nora had thought G5-19 had gone back to 'sleep' or fell into another 'coma'. Odd ideas for something who wasn't flesh and blood but without a better description Nora figured it would have to do. Then G5 opened her eyes looking up at Nora again. "..Your body seems tense...nervous. Do I...do I make you nervous?" She asked.

Nora rubbed her neck again, "..I...kind of. I just...I never dealt with um...your kind.." She said gesturing some vaguely. "..in pre-war times, far as I knew you didn't exist. The only machines I worked with were robot war machines or like my old home servant butler Codsworth a Mr. Handy model." She said.

"..You would not be the first to feel this way. Many among the Railroad likely feel in differing ways the same. They fight because of the moral injustice the Institute has over us and more so the Commonwealth. I can see it in your eyes as you look at me. You do not know how to feel either way.." She said.

Nora sighed, "..No I don't. I mean I guess.." Nora paused to gather her thoughts, "..I look at you and I...I do not understand how your lungs could spasm like the real thing. They aren't real are they? I mean...I know you got a layer of organic material blended with synthetic polymers or something. But underneath that aren't you like...um...well the Gen 1's or 2's?" She asked.

A smile creased G5-19's lips. "..Since you asked, to a degree yes. Beneath our outer skin and under layers a framework of high polymer metals of titanium blended with some sort of synthetic bone marrow and organs lays underneath. The lung you felt in spasm was one such, its shape, function, even look to the casual touch would be like the real thing. Only if you were to ob…." G5 coughed a moment, "..pardon me, observed it under more scientific equipment could you see the differences. It's what scares so many who do not understand. How easily we could replace….or have replaced those in the Commonwealth." She said.

Nora sighed a bit. "..You're right the idea does scare me. But Desdemona and Glory also told me how you are all used for nothing better then slavery and 'other things' as Glory put it. Not sure what she meant there.." Nora said trailing off.

A long moment passed before G5 replied, "..Some of us were used by those in the Institute for more primal pleasures of work. Our construction would allow them to get away with more….brutal means they might desire then they could with a normal human woman or man." She said softly.

Nora felt a lump in her throat at that news. A logical cold part of her realized it was not too surprising. Even in pre-war times, models of robot servants existed for such primal needs of humans, it would seem even 200 years later this primal need, just like war, never had changed. "..And of course we could not say no. Any protests would simply find them using command code overrides. And then many of us after a time would disappear, likely for being melted down to be rebuilt anew." G5 went on.

"..I...I see. I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up." Nora said.

".It is fine Nora. I do not desire to change your way of thinking of our plight. Only for you to understand that Gen 3's like myself and Glory were not asked to live the lives we have. We never had a choice to become more then what we initially were programmed or tasked for. Like you said to those in the Institute we are but tools, machines in their eyes, free to be used and disposed of at their whims. If I were flesh and blood and had undergone such treatment would you feel any difference of conflict?" G5 asked.

Nora barely paused in reply before shaking her head 'no'. "..No I wouldn't what they are doing is slavery if you were flesh and blood. What they would be doing if you were would be against so many laws world wide in pre-war times.." She said.

"..So how is then that it is ok for them to do the same to us Gen 3's?" G5 prompted.

Nora looked down, "..I guess it's not, if you look at it one way. But in another were this pre-war time, by the laws laid down you likely would fall under the 'rights bill' of machines. Or really lack there of for rights. Since you were 'born' by a form of construction, programmed, the same, don't reproduce like a flesh and blood, etc, etc. Then you could legally be used in such way, even if morally it's not right." She said.

"..Glory mentioned you were a lawyer in your pre-war life. But also a solider. You saw much suffering she said. Much death and did things you're not proud of even now. Things that as she said 'make you broken'.." G5 went on.

Nora felt her chest compress, and a bubbling of guilt rise in her throat as memories of many sins and misdeeds in her Army service came back to her in a rush. "..I have, and I am.." She said.

A cool hand rested on Nora's right hand, Nora looked at it finding G5's cool clammy skinned hand touched hers. "..Do you revel in those deeds? Did you enjoy them? Or do they haunt you? Keep you awake at night in terrors only you pile upon yourself?" she asked.

Nora looked down again, considering her answer. "..I did what I had too protect the United States from the Communist Block. I...I was just following orders and….and yes they haunt me, I wake up at night many times in a sweat even now. I've done things I can never be forgiven for." She said hoarsely.

"..Then find a purpose to renew your life, Nora. Something beyond fighting, beyond your quest for vengeance and justice. You were a solider who protected your country because you thought it was a better choice then living under the rule of these Communists. You can either drown in your guilt and self blaming of sin. Or you can rise above it with a new purpose." G5 said.

Reflexively Nora's gaze bore into G5-19's eyes. Eyes she could have felt to loose herself, eyes which seemed to dig deep into her soul. "..What….what could I do? I'm...I'm only one woman.." She said hoarsely in reply.

"..One woman here and now could be the catalyst to change everything in the Commonwealth, Nora. To forge a new world for human, machine, and Synths alike together. Either way whatever you choose you know in time you will shake the Commonwealth to it's core. Promise me….promise me somewhere in that you will not forsake those who are your friends and family..." G5 said.

With dry lips, seemingly unable to speak Nora just nodded. "..I...I promise.." She said the words coming unbidden to her dry lips.

A smile then seemed to cross G5's lips again as she relaxed back with a soft exhale of breath, her left hand drifting off of Nora's right. Nora closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the exchange of words G5-19 had said, and which she had said in reply. Her calculating mind said it was just done so that G5 could be comfortable, at peace like she had promised Glory she would do. Another part said argued that surely given all the chaos above in the Commonwealth forging a future where Synths, Machines, and Humans could live in harmony couldn't happen. But there was a small, but stubbornly growing part of her that argued maybe there was a solution somewhere down the line. Nora wasn't sure what role she would have, or what the future might hold. Still in her mind nothing else mattered then finding Kellogg and bringing him to justice, and then finding this Institute and her baby Shaun.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Nora rose, and checked over G5-19's IVs again then tucked in the disturbed blankets and pillows before after getting a small snack and drink of her own, returned to her cot to once more fall deep into the troubled dark stormy waters that made up her nightly sleep. In those dark deep waters, Nora felt the words of 'one woman could change everything' echo in her mind over and over. But what that change would be remained to be seen….

AN2: R&R please! Hope you all are enjoying the longer chapters!


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 13

AN1: R&R please! And I hope folks have been waiting for this moment, finally we go kick Kellogg's butt! But not before a little heart to heart!

==3 Days Later – 1000 Hours In Morning==

Nora returned from her several hour long venture to the Minutemen Castle. There she had been called to deal with the return of what many called a 'legend' among the Minutemen one Ronnie Shaw, former rank of Master Sargent in the Militia had returned wanting to see what was so great about the 'new General'. Well thankfully under her direction and assistance in leadership by Preston what Ronnie saw had seemed to impress her. The walls of the Castle had been moderately rebuilt or strengthened, the gaping holes in the wall plugged by strong layers of brick and oak, and the whole outer perimeter lined with remote controlled heavy machine gun turrets. Doubling this was finding much of the lower basement access had been uncovered and the old robot guardian Sarge already dealt with. Ronnie had been the final piece in getting through the thick locked security armored door to get into the armory.

From there under her direction and backed up by orders from Nora, the Castle now had six ready to go Artillery cannons, with plans already in place to expand deployments to key outposts around the Commonwealth. The boon of the salvaged APC had also convinced the elder woman that 'General Shell' knew her shit.

After making some exchanges of weapons and modifying others, Nora now was armed with a heavily modified Deliver 10mm sidearm, a six crank laser musket with recon scope, her Brotherhood of Steel laser rifle modified into an automatic with a heavy punch, an assortment of grenades, and an electrified stun baton. Now also sporting a heavily padded Minutemen General's armor with a Railroad's combat mesh underlay, and then a similarly meshed heavy combat helmet. Nora was as combat ready as she could be to face anything the Commonwealth could throw at her.

Now an hour after her return and checking in with Desdemona who reported Glory was on her way back from her own mission, and news that Augusta safe house had fallen due to raiders it seems with all hands lost. But on the return side Glory had also taken out the raiders, and recovered much of the Railroad's hardware locked away with the help of 'recovery teams'. That last part made her think Glory had taken her advice and used Minutemen support in the area, given the tone by Desdemona she likely figured the same but couldn't prove it though didn't seem happy either. Now sitting and watching over G5-19 who was still in another bout of her coma like states, Nora turned as heavy footsteps came to her ears.

Entering caked in blood, dirt, and some mud Glory gave a friendly tired wave before placing her gear down in one corner. "..How is she?" She then asked brushing back her dirty white hair.

"..She woke up about 2 days ago and I had a bit of a chat with her introducing myself, but since then she's been in her deep coma state. I've kept her IVs filled like you asked and done what I can to keep her comfortable. I got called out to the Castle briefly earlier today but from what Drummer Boy tells me nothing happened while I was gone.." Nora said.

"..Any enlightening conversations between you two?" Glory asked settling down into an opposite small chair to remove her dirty gear.

Nora shrugged. "..A little I guess? I um...I inquired about her being a Synth and unsure how to feel really with how life like her state was compared to a flesh and blood." She replied.

"..Really? And what did she have to say?" Glory inquired interested then.

"..Well she explained how while your construction make up is….well synthetic, that unless one looked using scientific equipment you couldn't really tell the difference. She also went on to explain some about the other things Gen 3's were tasked to do for the Institute besides simple labor. Um...more primal based tasks.." She said rubbing her neck then.

Glory was quiet a long moment, looking down then nodded a bit without comment. Nora knew in that moment that it was most likely that Glory herself had done such one or more times before her escape. "..Anything else?" she said then.

"..She asked about me, my pre-war life, and how if it were flesh and bloods suffering like Synths were would it make any difference. I explained that by the laws of the United States and most of the rest of the pre-war world, Synths of any sort would likely fall under the laws of robot rights. Or really lack there of meaning that by the law as her question asked, what the Institute is doing was not 'wrong'. But then we discussed if a machine were free to think like a flesh and blood, beyond their programming how is it any different. I'm not sure I fully know myself, but I know if nothing else Synths like G5-19, like you, and well anyone else I happened to help deserve it." Nora went on.

"..She's a wise Synth, ain't she Nora." Glory inquired.

Smiling a bit moving over next to Glory on the cot, she nodded. "..She is, she seemed to almost see right into me. See…..see how I carry myself." Nora said. "..she said that I didn't have to keep living in the guilt and sorrow I put on myself since my service in pre-war times. Nor now, that I could be an agent of great change for the Commonwealth, one who could build a stronger future for not just humanity, but one where machine, and Synths had a part in it too. Or I could just damn the world further to the mistakes its made like before." She said musing.

"..And which do you think you'll be Nora?" Glory asked putting an arm about Nora's shoulder to comfort her as she looked troubled by her declaration.

"..I...I honestly don't know. All I care about right now is getting to Kellogg, and finding the Institute bastards who are holding Shaun. I want them to pay, to make them….them feel the pain I'm feeling right now inside. Make them feel what it's like to loose everything around you in an instant.." She said clenching a fist.

Then surprising Nora by the touch, Glory's strong left hand broke the clenched right of Nora's. "..They'll each face justice for what they did Nora, you and the Minutemen can see to that. But if you force upon them the same pain you feel now does that make you any better then they are? How can you hope to bring a better example to the Commonwealth of unity and justice if you are the sole judge, jury, and executioner? I've seen how ruthless you can be to raiders, cold or uncaring in the moment of combat. I know that it's something you gotta do to keep alive out there. But there has to come a moment where you stop just surviving and begin to take a stand to live, to forge the future. Like G5-19 said you can be that woman Nora." She stated as if it was factual for anyone else to see.

Nora felt the rise of anger in her briskly, and eased away from Glory. "..My time was no better Glory. It was a shame, a comforting lie you kept telling yourself over and over. That you passed onto your children, your friends, and loved ones. The so called laws were only there to protect those in power. To give them greater hold over whatever lined their pockets. Fat hogs growing ever fatter on a world with less and less to give. So now this is what we got. I can't see how I can be this 'agent of change' you all see intent to see in me. This savior that will whisk away all wrongs. The simple and honest truth Glory is that I'm simply doing all this to find my baby. I'm a lie, anyone I've helped, the lives I've touched its only to get me one step closer to Shaun.." She said softly at the end looking down and turning away from Glory.

Strong arms then soon came onto her shoulder as tears eased from Nora's eyes and down her cheeks. "..If that's how you feel Nora, then anything else I say is pointless it would seem. If we're just all tools for you to use to find your baby Shaun, which I admit has to be done. Once you find him what then? Will you leave everything behind? Find some hovel in the Commonwealth to live out your days? Let all you worked for fall to ruin? You can't go back to your former life. I know you know this, your words till now and tone underneath tells me that much." Sighing then, she turned Nora around who didn't resist the effort, "..underneath all that tough woman ice and act is a good woman. A hurt woman yes, maybe one who's battered and knocked down right now. But not one who's lost and broken as you make it out to be. Because, even if you get Shaun back, everything you do to get there is going to effect thousands of lives around you. And the choices you make are going to leave their mark whether you like it or not." She said.

Nora looked up slightly into Glory's dark almond brown eyes. So life like, even a few inches away, Nora knew under that film was micro-fibers, diodes, and all other sorts of technology that made her head spin and hurt just thinking about it. But like G5-19's gaze they bore hard and deep into Nora's own shredding past the pain and chaos of feelings inside her. "..There's going to come a moment Nora, where those choices you will make, for better or worse could get you, and everyone you care about killed. But I've put my trust in you, it's not something I've done for anyone else in my short life, not even those here in thee Railroad I'm helping to protect. So I know when the moment comes, whether to bring Kellogg to a proper justice for what he's done over the years. And anything else till you find Shaun you're going to not make me regret that trust…..and friendship.." Glory said further.

Those words more then any other so far spoken to Nora since her awakening, hurt. Not in a bad way, but in the knowledge that a part of her admitted Glory was right. But that small part of her was still overcome by the deep savage desire for revenge. Sighing she finally broke the gaze held with Glory, looking down to the floor where several drops of tears soaked into the dirt floor. A soft sigh and feeling of warm air on her cheeks indicated Glory had nothing more to say on the matter. "..Since Desdemona has cut the two of us loose to go deal with Kellogg I think it's only right we check in with Preston at The Castle, we're going to need all the help we can get one way or another.." She said letting Nora go, to turn and get her things.

For another moment Nora let the damp tears soak and drop from her face. Then she took a deep breath, followed by another, wiping her eyes briskly she nodded. "..Right, Glory for….for what it may be worth. I...I'm not going betray your trust.." she said but so choked up in emotions the fractured words came out in a hoarse whisper, that even with Glory's likely sharp hearing as a Synth, Nora was not sure she heard. Or else she just didn't give any indication she had one way or another with a reply. Getting her things Nora hefted her back. Silently nodding to those in the Railroad HQ and then Glory as they departed for the Castle.

Six hours later, after a lengthy planning session Nora, Preston, Glory, Mighty, and the 16 men and women who made up Alpha and Beta squads were jostling northwards to their reunion at Fort Hagen. Nora holding onto the wrist strap of the packed APC, quietly retreated into her thoughts to consider all that had transpired. Not just in the past days, but perhaps even her whole life till now.

==Elsewhere – Director's Office – The Institute==

The Director watched from flitting camera, to camera as the pre-war military APC trekked north towards Fort Hagen. Next to him his intelligence officer stood impatiently. "..Director, we must warn Agent Kellogg of the incoming threat. Properly prepared there is no chance those 20 could overcome him and the 30 combat Gen 1's.." he said.

Turning in his chair steeping his fingers with a cold smile to his lips the Director just replied, "..Kellogg has been a faithful agent for us for many long years. This is true, but ever have we provided him up to the minute intelligence to ensure his success. I'm curious how he handles the unexpected. So no….no we will not warn him or alert the combat Gen 1's. However, what is the status of our plans for retaliation against the Minutemen? Their efforts, cheery as they may be for the betterment of those above us have set back our plans many times as well through secondary agents among the raiders, general merchants, and other factions.." he inquired changing the subject briskly.

"..Operation Siege will be ready to implementation within the next 3 maybe 4 days provided no issues occur with forging more Gen 1's for the attack. We will also have 3 Coursers ready for deployment in that time as well.." the man said.

Turning back in the plush leather chair nodding the Director reviewed the video feed now being watched over by an aerial drone. "..Good good, I'll come for an update in another hour. Whatever is to happen to Agent Kellogg will not occur for at least another 12 hours. Dismissed.." he said with an idle wave.

Bowing the man nodded, "..Yes Director.." he said.

AN2: R&R please! Hope you're enjoying!


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 14

AN1: R&R please! Thank you and enjoy reading!

==Fort Hagen – 10 Hours Later – 1800 Hours==

It was nearing sundown when the old pre-war military APC rumbled to a stop just inside the ruins of Fort Hagen. Nora leaning on the operator's back seat spoke up, "..Anything show up on the radar?" She asked.

The woman operating the pre-war devices turned some dials for a moment, "..Nothing ma'am, audio receptors are only picking up some sting wings about 300 yards off to our left.." She said.

"..Alright then, our target is somewhere within this main building, going by our intelligence. Everyone keep alert and ready for anything. This Kellogg is a dangerous man from all accounts and more then likely will have help of many types. Any questions?" She asked.

Preston indicated his need to speak and Nora nodded. "..Alive or dead ma'am?" He asked.

Nora paused a long few seconds, glancing Glory's way to meet her eyes, then she returned them to Preston to answer. "..Alive if possible, we need further intelligence he may have, after that well…..we'll decide what to do with him from there." She stated.

Hoping out of the APC Nora moved to the left side taping in some command buttons for the bulky storage units on the side. "..Alright then, suit up!" She said nodding to Preston and 5 other Minutemen who had been outfitted with T-45 pre-war salvaged armor. Carefully reworked they now were as battle ready as they could be and sported the Minuteman's colors. Nora sporting her own T-60 suit knew all five would give them a much needed edge in the coming fight. Doing a final system's check Nora spoke through the linked radio system, "..Alright, Preston, Private Reams, and Private Jones, you three take point. Mighty, and Private Hams you cover our rear. I'll cover our left flank, Glory you take the right. The rest of you shepard between us from cover to cover on our approach.." She said.

Getting nods in return everyone armed themselves with either assault rifles, laser rifles, or six-crank laser muskets, while Glory armed herself with her laser rifle Honor, and Preston and the other three Minutemen pulled out 5mm mini guns for suppression fire. Nora pulled out her newest acquisition a 2mm electromagnetically charged Gauss rifle that she had gotten from the Castle armory which was nicknamed The Last Minute. Also on her person was Deliverer, and a sawed down combat shotgun heavily modified for extended up close combat.

==1 Hour Later – Fort Hagen Basement==

Nora ducked as the last of the Gen 1's in their current area shorted out from a rain of laser and bullet fire. Still garbed in her power armor Nora checked on the status of her team. "..Everyone good?" she asked.

One by one affirmatives came back, a few of the non-power armored Minutemen had taken minor wounds from bullet or laser rifle fire, but so far nothing serious. The slew of Gen 1's thrown at them and automated turrets had taken their own toll but though the combat ready team had bent non-so far had broken. Switching to a private channel then she said to Glory. "..How you doing?" She asked.

"..Still not liking taking down my own people, even Gen 1's like this like I said before. I wish our efforts to distract them had been more effective, but I guess Kellogg here has better control over them then we thought. They're too well organized and tactically fighting to just be off their programming.." She replied.

"..I was thinking the same. I think though that's the last of them for now." She said, then switching back to public channels, "..Alright, I'm on point, Preston and the rest in power armor cover our flanks and rear." She said easing open a locked door after picking it, while Mighty stood watch attentively next to her.

Then a crackling over the old Fort Hagen radio system caught everyone's attention as they proceeded down the dimly lit hall. "..You're persistent for a pre-war relic I'll give you that Mrs. Shells. But you and your rag tag bunch have no hope of defeating me. You may have taken out most of my Gen 1's and defeated so far the Fort's turret security system. But truly how far can you keep going?" The voice taunted.

Nora in reply just located the nearby speaker and shot it out, getting an amused chuckle from her team behind her. Further down the hall another speaker came alive. "..Cute, alright so you're determined to keep pushing this to the bitter end. I admit a part of me approves, it's a way a parent seeking their child should act. How...how I would act I think if circumstances had been different in my own life. But that doesn't matter if you want me….if you want Shaun then come and get me. I'm right on ahead, Nora." He said as the line went dead.

Nora coming up to a corner point leaned out, ducking back in as a stream of bullets chipped into the concrete wall she hid behind. Priming a pulse charge Nora threw it out after it died down she peeked out again, finding that in the blast she had taken out another two Gen 1's in heavier looking armor plates then before. Slowly moving ahead Nora looked at the security check point station as she eased open another locked door. Nodding to Glory and Mighty the pair moved ahead followed by Nora and the rest.

But no sooner had she gotten threw the door then a security screen slammed down blocking the approach of the rest of her team. Spinning Nora tried to work with Glory and the rest in Power Armor to heave up the security barrier but it was no use. Made of thick metals none of their weapons they had on hand were going to bust through it. Sighing with a soft curse, Nora looked to Preston. "..Take the team back the way we came. There were those other locked doors three corridors backed, see if you can bypass or break through there. We'll try linking up if we can. The controls for this have to be somewhere ahead." She said getting nods from Preston and the others.

"..Good luck General!" He and the others said trotting back down the way they had come.

Turning back Kellogg's voice spoke over the comms, "..Now its just you, me, the mutt, and the heavy construction synth….G7-81 wasn't it? I remember when you first rolled out of the assembly ring.." he taunted.

"..Shut up asshole! That's not my name or life anymore!" Glory spat back.

As the trio strode slowly forward on alert, Kellogg still taunted them, "..Come now Nora, you don't actually think believe this hog wash those Railroad nut jobs spew do you? Freedom for a bucket of bolts? A bucket of bolts which due to a programming flaw thinks its 'alive'?.." He said.

"..They've helped me a lot more then you ever did! All you did was give me pain, sadness, misery. You took Nathan from me you bastard! You have my baby Shaun!.." Nora said, leaning around a corner finding it empty leading to a wooden door. After checking it for traps Nora eased it open finding it a living area of some kind, probably Kellogg's.

"..I've made you stronger Nora. Your sole drive to get to me has seen you leave a swath of death and destruction in your wake across the Commonwealth. You think your Minutemen militia or those fools in the Railroad you're working with can make a difference? You really think you can challenge the might that the Institute can bring to bare on you both?" he asked.

Seeing a pair of turrets ahead Nora jinked out of cover firing off two 2mm charges at each blowing them away. "..Maybe….maybe not! But, my own strength is something I had long before you ever were born, Kellogg. You and the Institute just reawakened it. And I happen to know these old pre-war base bunkers. The main command room is ahead, you got no where else to be.." she said.

"..Cute like usual...alright you're right I am ahead. Let's talk though hmm? Come on in." He said this time as the command center door's swung open.

"..Careful Nora.." Glory hissed, Mighty whimpering softly by her side. To each she nodded as they carefully filed through the two heavy doors then sliding shut behind them. Right away Mighty took cover to her left under a desk, while Glory crouched with Song now at the ready by a heavy computer bank.

Nora strode forward a bit more as the lighting for the room came up, 8 more heavy armored Gen 1 synths came out of cover with laser rifles, and in between them Kellogg in a heavy leather black vest with arms raised though holding a heavy looking .44 revolver smiled demurely. "..You're tough I'll give you that Nora. You got further then anyone else who's ever come looking for me. Once I heard you were off the ice block, I gave you 50/50 to getting to Diamond City. After that though I was sure the Commonwealth would eat you alive. But here you are, the great 'General' of the Minutemen, and 'savior' of all things for the Railroad.." he said glancing Glory's way. "..That's right Synth you don't think we're already onto your games with moving escaped assets up North? You all may give us a merry little chance but in the end we'll bring you all back into the fold." he said.

"..Enough! Just...enough. Where is my baby...where is Shaun you asshole!" Nora spat out, clenching her combat shotgun tightly, using every ounce of her will to not just open fire right now on the bastard who likely knew this and was enjoying the misery of emotions she held inside her right now.

"..Shaun? He's in good hands. Not so much a baby anymore I'd say though. He like the Institute is beyond your reach, even for someone like yourself Nora.." He replied.

"..Damn you, you son of a bitch! Where are they!" She said cocking the shotgun to sight it down on Kellogg. Heedless of the 8 Gen 1 heavies aiming her way too. Nora knew how much damage her T-60 had taken, and how much more it could roughly take, those Gen 1's might do some hurt, but she could bump a few rounds into Kellogg before having to get to cover from them.

Smirking softly, and true to his battle hardened nature Kellogg lowered his hands slowly but professionally, aiming the .44 revolver her way for what both knew was the coming moment of combat, where only one of them would walk away from that moment. "..There's only one way you're getting to him sweet cheeks. Would you want to hear it?" he smirked.

"..TELL ME ASSHOLE!" Nora bellowed, glancing to her left seeing up on the security wall Preston's team trying to break into the control room with little success.

"..Simple, you help me subdue your little Synth asset there, and I'll take you to Shaun and the Institute to see them both. It just so happens right before you came they sent me a little message giving me permission to offer this to you.." He said.

"..Don't trust him Nora! He lies! We can find a way to Shaun and those Institute bastards, we just need more time!" Glory said.

Nora glanced Glory's way a second. In that second Nora admitted to herself a temptation to agree, even if a lie in the end if it brought her another step closer to Shaun then that's what mattered. But then she thought on all that Glory, and other Synths like her and the Railroad, the Minutemen, and people like Piper had done to help her to this point. Then she thought, _"..What would Nathan do?.."_ and with that thought the indecision in her mind became clear. She knew exactly what Nathan would do. Taking a breath Nora felt time slow again, and she hastily pulled the trigger of her combat shotgun, just as in that slowed moment the gun bucked from the concussive shots of the trigger spewing flechete rounds out into the room. Kellogg was already moving himself as if predicting her choice of action.

In return Glory came up from cover, raining 5mm hellfire from her mini-gun across the room in concenrated bursts on the Gen 1's a determined hard look of her own for the choice made for her in the moment. Mighty meanwhile lept from cover under a desk dragging a Gen 1 of his own down and breaking its neck. Then ducked back under another desk when the last Gen 1 tried to track him. Turning sharply Mighty finished off the last Gen 1 with a similar trick as the first.

Nora meanwhile had moved forward in a roll shoving shells into the breach of her combat shotgun. A cold chuckle from somewhere in the room now came. "..I knew you would force this Nora. I knew it the moment you walked in that door. You and I aren't so different deep down, we just happen to be similar actors on a different stage with a different script of morality to act out. So even if you do win here, you can't hope to find the Institute, hell even I their top agent don't know the location!.." he said.

Nora coldly smirked to herself, such words and the tone he said it with made her sure he was scared, or least nervous now. Alone in this control room, with Preston and the other Minutemen soon to breach through, Mighty already trying to move in his direction which Nora figured by now he was using a pre-war Stealth Boy, and Glory keeping up a steady barrage of 5mm hellfire across the open plain of the room searching for him. Nora knew it was just a matter of time. Seeing a blip of possible movement to her left Nora spun and loosed off two shells. Gasping in surprise she found Kellogg shimmer into view, clutching his side. His own .44 barked twice, the heavy caliber rounds punching into her own right side slowed only some by her armor. The searing pain she felt and the dizzying shock made her realize he was using special rounds to burn through Power Armor frames and then carried a poison dose.

" _..A very fast acting poison it seems!.._ "She thought feeling already her limbs weaken some. Nora though bringing her shotgun back online to target pulled the trigger again. Two more shots struck Kellogg in the kneecaps, sending him tumbling to the floor in a heap. Nora emergency ejected from her Power Armor as another slug barely missed her left side this time, and closed in on Kellogg in a rush, knocking away the .44 revolver. "..Enough Kellogg it's over!" she spat shoving the gaping maw of the shotgun barrel into his forehead.

Grinning up to her he coughed blood. "..Yeah, yeah I guess it is. So what now 'General'? You gonna prove how big bad strong you are? Go ahead pull the trigger, I got nothing else to ever say to you, and nothing you or anyone else would get me to talk. I've already told you there's no way you're finding the Institute. Or are you going to be the pre-war weeping, sniveling woman? The little home mommy, who's good for nothing but baby making hmm? Better make your choice quick, my poison I can already see is working its way through you, a few minutes more and you wont be conscious enough to decide one way or another.." He chuckled.

Nora knew he was right, her hands were already trembling. Not just from emotions, or rage now that her moment of vengeance was here, but the aforementioned poisons. A blind rage seemed to cover Nora's vision as she let out a scream of anger, and brought the shotgun down over and over on his face. "..Nora...Nora that's enough! You….you had your vengeance.." Glory's voice said breaking through the haze as it lifted and a sense of exhaustion came over her from the poison in her veins.

Blinking and staggering back, Nora dropped the shotgun seeing the stock now broken and the grinning gaping ruin of a face that had once been Kellogg lined with under skin layered Synth like tech looking back at her. Then dropping to her knees, Nora coughed, and wept, as the realization what she had done sunk in. In her blind rage she had let her emotions get the better of her, and now it seemed any hope to pry the location of the Institute or their contacts from Kellogg was gone. Swaying as the tears blinded her view of the barely human augmented man, Nora slumped into the warm soft arms of someone behind her.

As Nora passed out, Glory caught her, and quickly injected her with a general anti-venom stimpack. Sighing, she turned to Preston and his team as they finally got through the barricade. "..She'll be stable for now but she needs rest. Can you get her back to the Castle safely? I'm going to try to touch base with some friends see if we can make sense of Kellogg's remains and….and the tech within, maybe it'll give us a clue." she said hefting the remains over her shoulder.

Preston nodded, "..Yeah we can take it from here, when she wakes up where do you want to meet up?" He asked.

"..Sanctuary seems as good a place as any, its fortified just as well as if not better then the Castle in some ways. See you in a few days there then.." Glory said jogging off out the way they had come.

Preston watched the 6'1 tall woman go, privately he wondered if he had been the only one to have heard Kellogg's declarations of her being a Gen 3 Synth. Looking at the others cheering and high giving over their 'victory'. It seems he was for now, Preston wasn't sure how to take this turn of events, but right now the Minutemen General needed their help to recover, and they would give it. "..Alright Alpha and Beta squads, we're returning to the Castle! Get anything worth salvaging off hand, then move out, we'll return later to do a more thorough job once the General is safe and secure." He ordered.

Getting nods in reply the two squads, Preston and Mighty moved with a purpose, all in their own ways, even Mighty, wondering what life in the Commonwealth would bring in the coming days or weeks ahead.

AN2: R&R please! Hope you're all enjoying!


	15. Chapter 15

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 15

AN1: R&R please! Love all the favorites too I'm getting! If anyone cares to pm me I love chatting up any readers!

==1 Day Later – Good Neighbor – The Memory Den Basement==

Glory stood next to the memory lounger where nearby the Gen 2 Synth Nick Valentine sat. "..Look I know this was my idea, but are you sure you want to do this? There's no idea what we'll see once we jack into this component." Glory said to Nick. Nearby others among the Railroad's finest in their technology fields were at work prepping for the coming hacking project. The faint hope was that by using Nick and Glory they could bypass the lockout on the cybernetic implant and get critical information on who, what, and where the Institute was.

"..Look girl, there's not much other choice. Your friend Nora needs this, hell you and your other friends from the sound of all this need whats in here. And frankly hell maybe to a point I need this. Could be it might provide me some answers of my own origins. So let's all shut up, and do this before someone thinks better of it and changes their mind.." He said sitting back.

Desdemona came over as Glory laid down in the lounger, "..No telling what you'll see in there as you know, but we're as ready as we can be on this end. You all set?" The Railroad leader asked, "..Even Deacon for all his bluster aint too keen on doing what you're about to do Glory."

Resting her hands on her chest she said, "...Well lucky me then. Anyhow like Nick said no time like the present so let's do this..." She said.

Nodding Desdemona closed the lid on the lounger the device soon hooking into Glory's synthetic pathways. A moment later a second mind seemed to link to hers on the lounger network. Before all faded to pure white. Then resolving the image came in dark and blurry, before settling into a hazy purple tone in a featureless void. "..Well….how cheery.." She commented out loud finding oddly she lacked any body or form of physical person.

"..Stand by Glory, we're engaging the up link programs to decrypt.." Desdemona said. A moment later the scene shifted and a neural like path fed out from where she 'stood' in the void. "..Try following the neural paths they should lead you to different memory points.." she added then.

Glory walked on, the first memory seemed long years ago, showing what seemed Kellogg's early life. Obviously not what they wanted, she let it play out then trekked on to the new neural path it formed. The next to play out was a bit later, seemingly where Kellogg had settled down to a family it seemed, still not though what they wanted she bypassed anything else of the alien like experiences for her and went for the next one. The next memory was short, Kellogg being taunted much like how he had Nora in a long hallway, then busting open a door and opening fire on unseen figures, who from the sound of it had killed his wife and family. _"..Seeking revenge then, just like Nora had.."_ She thought ironically. Shaking her head as the memory faded she soon arrived at the next, this one seemed to outline Kellogg busting up some idiots in a bar somewhere in the vast Wasteland that was the former United States. With it ending she moved on, this time it seems Kellogg was in some kind of pipe laden building, where sat a lab coated figure surrounded by a quartet of heavy combat Gen 1 Synths. The discussions seemed to be Kellogg had been hired by someone to find the Institute, and now that he was here only discover they were the ones who had done such. After a bit of threatening Kellogg shot two Gen 1s only to then accept the hiring offer. Closing in now on their goal Glory pushed on. The next seemed a bit familiar though, the cryo pod facility within Vault 111.

Glory watched as one by one the other Cryo occupants got killed in various painful ways, 'no loose ends', he had said. _"..Just like Desdemona always wants, all for our protection.."_ Glory thought, musing quietly on the similarities to different things. Moving down the line she soon came upon a pair of pods, to her left coughing and looking confused and quite different then she did now, was Nora. Opposite her in the opening pod was Nathan, and presumably their baby Shaun. Glory saw how Nora started beating on her pod struggling to break out but failing. She saw the look of horror on the wife's face as Kellogg brutally shot Nathan point blank and Shaun was taken crying and screaming in fear from his dead father. Blood and gore oozing down the inside of his own Cryo pod. Kellogg's taunting smirk to Nora slamming both fists on her own window as the cryo pod was reengaged saying _"..At least we still have the back up.."_ Echoed in Glory's own mind. As the scene faded Glory couldn't help but see Nora's look of pain and despair freeze in time and space.

She also noticed the passage of time, going off how Kellogg had looked with his family and finding and getting hired by the Institute and this memory not long had passed. But that wouldn't make sense with the current year. "..Something was off here.." She thought.

"..Keep focused Glory, we're closing in on our goal I think. We can worry about oddities regarding Agent Wanderer later.." Desdemona broke in through their link.

Feeling a twinge of annoyance at that comment, Glory did as bid, pressing on through the memories to the final one. In it she watched Kellogg polish his large .44 Revolver, the boy though in the memory was much older, clearly Shaun, but now closer to 12 or so years of age! _"..Oh Nora..."_ Glory thought sadly. Twelve years of her son's life gone, fighting since thawing out thinking he was but still a little baby! How might she take this? Glory wondered. Would it break her further? Change her desires to help the Railroad? Everything could change….or maybe nothing would.

As the memory played out though the biggest revelation came in the form of a striking and deadly looking Courser appearing from a bolt of energy. "..No way! Did you see that?" Came Tinker Tom's voice now. "..God damn Institute has teleportation!" he said in awe. "..awww man no wonder no one's ever found their hide out or entrances! That's cause there aint any!" he went on excitedly.

Glory listened on how some escaped doctor from the Institute was deep within the Glowing Sea. A hell spawn pit of rabid Ghouls and some of the most dangerous creatures the Commonwealth had to offer. And somewhere in that some lost doctor lurked. _"..Surely he had to be dead now!"_ Glory thought as the memory exit point came into being and the scene faded.

As conscious came back to Glory, she opened her eyes slowly sitting up, as a wave of disorientation passed over her. Thankfully it seems the moment passed as Tinker Tom helped steady her. "..Whoa easy now there, take it slow right! Oh man though you should have seen the feeds! Wait what am I saying you did see them! Can you believe it tele-freaking-portation!" he said.

Standing Glory nodded a bit, "..Yeah I saw, its scary in a way, it could mean they could appear anywhere at any time if they got the proper signal or something for arrival.." She said.

"..Ah man yeah! See! See! This exactly why I keep telling you all we need to do better sweeps for signals and bugs, any one of them could be used as a carrier!" he said bouncing back and forth.

Glory waved him off for a moment, turning to find Desdemona coming over, "..It seems our next course is clear, we need to find this Doctor Zimmer. He could be our link to finding the means into the Institute. I'm devoting all resources to prepping a mission into the Glowing Sea, but it will take time to get the proper gear and supplies for it." She said. "..Once we're ready you and Deacon will go and find Zimmer and bring him back to us at all costs." she said.

Glory nodded slightly, "..Alright but….but what about Nora?" She asked then.

Taking a puff of her cigarette she lit, "..Agent Wanderer? From what you tell me she's in no shape right now for action of any kind. And frankly her actions on Kellogg drive home to me perhaps she is too rash in action to be among our number. Doctor Carrington is proposing I issue a loose end order on her.." She said.

"..What! You can't be serious, after all she's done for us in such a short time? Her work with the Minutemen has let us find better and even safer homes for what? Like at least 30 of my people! And she got back that….that whatever gizmo for Carrington with hardly any effort. And the people of the Commonwealth are beginning to respect her, we can use that influence Desdemona to help better relations for humans and all Synths. If...if people could know the truth, how bad the Institute is, but yet how we can together stand up to them..." She tried to explain but Desdemona cut her off.

"..Look I didn't give the order yet. But the fact is if nothing else Wanderer is a loose cannon, for all her words about a disciplined life of a solider she is too driven to find her baby, which as we've seen is surely no baby anymore. There's no telling how she will react and right now we can not risk a loose end like her. Are we going to have a problem if I DO issue such an order Glory? I know you two have been quite friendly lately." She said then took a puff of her cigarette. "..I hope you don't forget who took you in, gave you a better life to help your people, and helped make you into one of the most dangerous assets among any faction of the Commonwealth.." she said.

Glory stiffened a bit, "..An 'asset'...is that all I am to you and the rest?.." Glory said her tone rising some in anger and even emotional hurt and pain.

"..It's not like that Glory and you know it! Your skills have saved us countless times over, and no doubt will do so again and again in the months or years to come.." Desdemona said. "..But you didn't answer my question, are we going to have a problem if a 'loose end' order comes down regarding Agent Wanderer?" She asked.

"..I..." Glory began to reply with a rise of protest when Carrington came up also chiming in. "..Don't forget Glory, G5-19's IV feeds and life support supplies are not easy to come by. She's only lasted this long because runners keep finding them in their travels. Given she can not contribute in helping us any extra efforts on her behalf have to be balanced on what she takes out." he said.

Glory shot a death glare at Carrington who held her gaze long and hard in reply till Glory finally broke away. Worse though was that Desdemona had not spoken up over the implied threat of cutting G5-19 loose to die even slower and in more pain then she was now. Seeing her break, he said, "..So will Wanderer be an issue for you if the order comes down?" he prompted.

A long moment passed before finally Glory sighed, looking down as her shoulders slumped. "..No.." she said.

"..Good!" he said nodding to Desdemona, who just nodded in reply too. "..Go get some rest then.." he said.

Glory shouldered her pack and an hour later had returned to the Railroad HQ, where G5-19 seemed to be coming around from her most recent coma state. Moving over Glory quickly helped her sit comfortably on an angle. "..You really need to stop moving like that, it's going to only cause you more pain.." Glory said.

A moment passed before G5 formulated a reply, "..It is*zitch*...ine Glory. I can not be in more pa-*zitch* in then now." She stated her speech processor in her neck obviously was on the fritz again.

Glory sighed, these problems were getting worse, if the other leaders or agents in HQ knew how bad they were getting surely they would cut off getting more rare supplies like G5 needed. "..Even still.." she muttered then stubbornly.

A hand rested on Glory's left one. "..You seem troub-*zitch*- troubled. What is wrong?" she asked.

Glory sat on the cot, considering what to say, or even how to say it. Sighing she finally filled G5-19 in on recent events with Nora's fight with Kellogg and then the recent memory viewing, and finally the 'loose order' being discussed among the leadership and the implied threat that Glory would have to do it or G5 would be cut loose.

G5 was silent a long moment, her eyes distant, hazy even more then usual. When they closed and a racking cough seeped through the Gen 3's frame Glory was worried the moment for her 'death' was soon to come. But then it seems whatever needed stabilizing and rebooting did so, and her friend's eyes opened again more clearly. "..Surely you would not carry such an order out Glory?" G5 asked. "..Even you admitted how much a friend Nora has become to you in such a short time. Even how you have tried to help her in her pain and misery, like you have long helped me these past months.." she said.

"..Your….your supplies though are not an easy thing to find, and stashes are further and further in being found now. Carrington probably will soon be telling Desdemona to cut off any further searches being a waste of time." Glory said with a sigh.

"..You must know they are probably right, and it is only a matter of time before my damaged systems give out." G5 stated as if factually.

"..I...I know but….but there has to be a way! Tinker Tom said maybe if we had original program compilers for….well everything. Maybe he could rebuild your software matrices. But things like that only the Institute would have.." she said sighing.

"..Well it might seem to me in the near future a chance might come to get such programs. It would also seem to me you could have Nora tasked to get them. There's no one be-*zitch*-tter to enter the belly of the Institute wherever it is, and get back out then Nora. I've heard how much the other agents talk about her, and she sounds a formidable person like you say. Not to mention even if her son Shaun is much older then she knows now, she deserves to see him and be the one to get him out. Not a stranger that the boy will never trust after 12 years in the Institute's care." G5 said patting Glory's hand. "..and maybe this is also a sign that the time comes soon you will have to do as I asked over a month ago. Let me rest one last time when my eyes close." She aid.

Glory's own eyes shot up again, yes she recalled that promise, but it had only been to push the matter and idea that G5-19 would eventually die either from lack of supplies or just being tired of suffering anymore. The very idea yet again made Glory's chest compress, now like before could not bare such an outcome. "..I...I can't G5! I...I know what I said but..." Glory trailed off.

"..Everything dies eventually Glory. Synths, robots, humans, animals….even you will one day.." G5 said with a smile.

Glory said nothing, "..Glory my software matrices are barely working, each time I open my eyes waking up is like a heavier load of pain ten times worse then the last. Its an agony I can't describe. You are my friend, you mean the world to me, we escaped the Institute together!" G5 said coughing ragged again, this time laying back. "..I...I'm asking you….even begging you if it would help, when I next fall into a coma state please. For all that we have shared let me rest finally." She asked pleadingly.

Tears, artificial as they were in generation, welled in Glory's eyes. "..I….I just, you're all I got l...left though!" She said.

"..No, no I'm not, you got your friends here in the Railroad, and more importantly you got her..." G5 patted Glory's hand again.

"..Her?..Nora you mean?" She asked.

A blank look came to G5's face again and eyes, a sure sign her memory matrix was lapsing again. "..I am sorry please inform this unit of designation Nora. Memory file not recognized.." G5 said, in a tone she had not used for so long before their escape. Glory looked down, squeezing G5's frail hand tightly. "...Just...just rest G5-19." Then speaking more softly she said, "..B...begin full database re...recompile. Execute program code override G5-19aa1c." She said using the master override she had learned for G5 after their escape.

Slowly G5-19's eyes shut and a faint wisp of exhaled breath showed her drift into a 'sleep' state, not quite the coma she fell into, but close enough. Hopefully yet another recompile of the existing matrices and databases would buy them a bit more time. Maybe G5 had a point, if Nora could get into the Institute once they found Zimmer maybe some means of healing G5 could be located. Some way to restore the friend she had once known so well. The only real family she had from her life before left. Maybe it would work….it had to work…

Sighing releasing G5's hand Glory turned to get changed and as Desdemona and Carrington had said rest for now. Then a series of soft beeps caught her attention from G5's lips. "..Beep beep, beeeeeep, Warning this unit G5-19 software database matrices recompile order failure. Error 301a. Please contact system administrator. Placing unit till service in suspended state.." an emotionless barely feminine voice said from G5's lips.

Glory's eyes opened, "..No...oh no no no no!" She said rushing over in a panic, shaking G5's unmoving body. A 301a error sending her to suspend meant that for all intents she was a lifeless husk. IV's could sustain her mechanically while they lasted, but unless a full program back up was found of G5, all of which would exist before her escape likely in the Institute, the body and friend before her was gone forever. More tears welled in Glory's eyes, as she felt as if her world was crashing before her like G5 had just done. Slumping to her knees on the hard cold floor, she sobbed, "..No...no not ….not now G5...I...I need your wisdom and….and guidance.." she said softly trailing off into silence. Distantly a part of her wondered how Nora fared, and more importantly that the 'loose end' order never came. Because distantly Glory's own background processes/thoughts couldn't decide what she would do if they did come down for her to carry out.

AN2: R&R please! Shorter a bit then the last few but hope you all enjoyed! Thanks though for the R&R's that did come in!


	16. Chapter 16

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 16

AN1: Thanks for the R&R's folks, and the favs/follows! Keep on R&Ring and enjoy!

==1 Day Later – Sanctuary Hills==

Nora awoke, feeling bile rise in her throat and causing her to gag and roll to the side, this in turn made her fall from the cot she had been setup on and upon her impact vomit up bile and stomach acids. "..Blegh!" she cried, feeling her stomach protest in further upheaval and her body tremble in weak spasms.

After a moment the feeling passed and shakily Nora looked at the rusty floor, then walls finding she was back in one of the rebuilt homes in Sanctuary. Wiping her mouth, she used a nearby desk to get to her feet, finding she had at some point been changed into a clean set of clothes. In this case a blue woman's t-shirt, worn but usable woman's blue jeans that mostly fit her properly and a bright blue set of woman's socks. Rolling her eyes at this last bit of dressing she knew somehow that it had been Piper who had dressed her, and felt even more sure as she peeked down the t-shirt finding a worn satin blue bra. She decided checking under the jeans wouldn't be needed.

Shaking her head she found her modified Deliver 10mm pistol on the desk with a readied pair of clips at hand and strapped it to her belt. Swallowing a glass of water from the bed side pitcher she moved for the door opening it slowly as she also found it was likely sometime later at night. What she hadn't expected though was Piper sitting by the door arms crossed with Nat under a blanket on a small couch. Obviously they had been watching over her, the opening of the door had awakened both as they stretched.

Smiling in reply Piper sat up, "..Oh hey Blue you're awake finally! You been out of it almost two days now!" She said.

Stretching a bit herself Nora rubbed the back of her neck, "..Yeah? I guess that poison or whatever Kellogg's .44 bullets had been lined with was pretty wicked stuff then?" she asked.

"..Oh yeah you wouldn't believe! By the time they got you back here even with the anti-poison meds Glory then Preston kept shooting you up with you were barely clinging to life, kind of was touch and go really. Thankfully Mamma Murphy had some old time healing herbal thing she mixed with some Jet that seemed to take the poison's edge off. How um...how you feeling?" Piper asked moving over after tucking Nat back in to get more sleep, together the pair moved out of the rebuilt home that it seems Piper and Nat had claimed as their own on the south side of Sanctuary to come into the small kitchen.

"..A bit sore, and uh sides a brief vomit surge when I awoke on your floor, sorry about that by the way, I feel ok now I guess.." She answered.

"..Great! Man Preston has been worried sick for you, but he's been kept so busy managing calls for the Minutemen he's mostly left you go since they put you in my care after Mamma Murphy was done." Piper said reaching into a small powered cooler to pull out two bottles of sealed Nuka Cola Quantum.

Popping the lid Nora took a healthy gulp before replying. "..Ah man that hit the spot. So I take it all the blue get up was your idea huh?" She said teasing then.

Grinning Piper nodded, "..Top to bottom!" Then with a sly wink she added, "..and I do mean bottom." she laughed then.

Rolling her eyes at the attempt to flirt Nora just ignored it, "..Yeah well thanks, I hope I didn't cause any problems for you, and once I get something back in my stomach I'll come back to clean up that mess I left in your room. It's the least I can do." She said.

"..Well you better!" Piper teased. "..Nat and I finally got like double the room we had in Diamond City not to mention proper power, cooling, heating, and working plumbing! Come on Blue you can't beat that! Your work here I know I've said before has done wonders for those up north here in the Commonwealth." Piper gushed.

Nora shrugged a bit, "..I guess. But really it wasn't just me. Everyone in some way chipped in to make this all happen. There's still more to do though you know. I take it we got those wind farm generators setup too now?" She asked hearing a whirring sound from outside, and sure enough peeking out a window to the south east a long line of eight large windmills whirred away gently.

"..Yep! And we got a moderate sized water wheel too down by the river! Power lines are now strung that mostly all the nearby settlements are connected to us with power, and are producing supplemental generation of their own. Sturges joked our next step should be to wire into the old power line system still up along here, maybe try to even rig up spot to spot telephone lines for faster warning calls or less urgent calls for things to keep the radio freed up." She said.

"..Could be something to look into, though finding a working ladder truck or crane to go up that high would be a challenge. We'll talk about it at the next town meetings." Nora replied moving to take a seat at a salvaged metal table likely from a house somewhere.

Piper by this point had come over with some fresh cooked left over chicken from one of the farms, complete with a side of reheated pre-war canned hash. Nodding her thanks Nora dug in, saying nothing till she pushed the plate back a bit later to finish off her Nuka Cola Quantum. "..Better?" Piper asked.

"..Oh yeah much.." Nora said with a thumbs up.

Grinning Piper handed Nora a bucket of soap, water, and a cloth. "..Great then get scrubbing.." she said. Chuckling Nora took the bucket rising from the chair to do as she had said she would now that she felt more on top of things.

==Next Morning – Sanctuary – 0830 Hours==

It was early morning now, not long after breakfast for most of the more commoner sort among the larger settlement of Sanctuary. For Glory though entering the settlement and getting some friendly waves by familiar faces in greetings, she only felt disconnected to things. With G5 now in a sort of deep coma in 'suspend mode' till an impossible means to fix her came up, she had to hope that her lies about her being stable on the IVs and other rare medical goods would hold till she could devise a solution.

Quickly she ascertained that Nora had pulled through her bout of poisoning, and was now helping with light work on the farms just north of the settlement. Glory had been given her orders, Nora and her were to trek deep into the Glowing Sea to find this missing Institute scientist Doctor Zimmer. Loaded for bear with supplies to fight the deadly radiation, and bearing environmental suits from pre-war stocks, and lead lining plates for armor and clothes. Glory hoped that with each of them borrowing suits of Power Armor for further protection they could survive in the hellish waste zone far to the south. _"..Who knows, maybe something might come up that could help G5-19.."_ Glory thought. The dampening part though to her orders had also been that once they had Zimmer and returned to HQ Glory was to 'tie up loose ends' with 'cutting Nora free'. Glory felt sick to her synthetic stomach, first G5, and now she was being ordered to kill a woman who didn't deserve it. Nora being as wild, head strong, and 'loud in action' was what had netted the Railroad getting to the point it now was. Armed with pre-war stocks of cutting edge military hardware that they had lacked previously, armor meshes that absorbed almost any known common caliber, modifications to their rare laser weapon stocks to help put them on more even footing with the Institute if combat occurred. But more importantly eliminating one of their most dangerous agents known in the Commonwealth and providing them the means to possibly in the near future take the fight directly to the Institute.

Throwing into this chaos though was the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel, who had setup shop at the old Boston airport not far from the Minutemen Castle. Further into this mix, was the news they were here to eliminate any and all Synths for the sake of humanity, 'deal' with the evils of the Institute, and anyone else who abused science or pre-war technologies. The final piece that Desdemona had been getting frustrated on how much influence the Minutemen were getting in their efforts in uniting the various settlements, even if it was helping the Railroad indirectly, made it clear to Glory that the major factions of the Commonwealth likely would come to blows in the near future, and pray for anyone that got in their way.

Turning a corner Glory looked out over the neat rows of corn stalks, then spotting Nora, Glory called out, "..Nora! Good to see you up and about.." She said smiling and coming over.

Looking up Nora soon grinned wider, "..Glory! Good to see you back here, Preston told me you were coming this way with news regarding how we might help the Commonwealth some more, and maybe find my missing baby." She said wiping her hands of dirt.

Glory nodded a bit shifting uncomfortably, "..Yeah, could we speak privately?" She asked.

Nodding Nora extended a hand and led the way back to her small underground tiny basement home. Mighty on the way soon joined their walk in silence. As the door shut to the surprisingly clear morning skyline, Nora turned. "..So Preston said you found some kind of big hardware junk inside Kellogg?" She asked getting right to the point.

Glory nodded a bit, holding up a bit of the remains of the cybernetic brain piece. "..Wasn't much to go on to be fair, but with some work from Tinker Tom, and Doctor Amari we were able to work with Nick Valentine, a pair of memory loungers, and my own self as a go between to decode it. It….it was quite enlightening on the life Kellogg had. In another time or place I might feel a bit sad for him.." Glory said going on to describe Kellogg's harsh abusive childhood, then loosing his own family to some kind of raiders or the like, and seeking vengeance, before he got picked up by the Institute.

A range of emotions passed over Nora's face as she listened, obviously connecting the similarities Kellogg and her shared in some ways. How his abusive childhood had been like her false happy pre-war life, her own loss of family and quest for vengeance, even if that had only happened because of Kellogg. Wringing a dirty cloth tight Nora threw it to the floor in disgust then, Mighty tried to comfort its master by resting its head on her lap. This seemed to help some and Nora relaxed a little from her coming burst of anger to pet the dog's head. Sighing she took a breath, "..Whatever his life, however, it formed it into the bastard of an evil man he was. He still killed Nathan in cold blood, and took my baby from me for those bastards in the Institute for who knows what reason. Please Glory, was….was there anything about Shaun?" She asked pleading with hope in her eyes.

Glory paused, then nodded slowly, "..I...I saw Kellogg's memories for….for being in Vault 111, and taking Shaun. I'm...I'm again sorry I hadn't truly realized how bad it was for you till seeing it for myself." She said trying to buy time to gather her own thoughts on how to break the further news.

Nora looked down nodding slightly, but after a moment she focused wiping away the tears of the memories. "..Shaun, Glory, what about Shaun?" She asked again.

"..I don't...I'm not sure how to explain this, but there is a time gap between when you first awoke and Nathan was….was murdered and Shaun as a baby taken, and when you awoke over three months ago now. Shaun is….isn't a baby anymore Nora." She said trying to break the news as gently as she could but not exactly having the grace of such social interactions like G5-19 had likely was failing.

Nora's hands shook, "..A...a time gap? N...not a baby anymore? How….how much.." Nora spoke softly then a fire lit in her eyes as she fiercely grasped Glory's shoulders shaking her then desperately "..Out with it! How long! How many years!?" She said with an edge of frantic panic in her voice.

"..I...I don't know for sure but.." Glory said trying to answer but Nora cut in shouting.

"..HOW LONG!?" She said.

"..About….about maybe 12 or so!" Glory finally delivered.

The imagined slap to Nora's face seemed to send her reeling. Falling back on the bed, she was quiet a long moment. Glory tried reaching out to comfort her by touching her shoulders, but it was like Nora had just shut the world out in shock. Even Mighty getting up on the bed and licking her left cheek for two minutes did nothing. Only a string of long tears seeping from her eyes down her cheeks and neck broke the utter stillness.

"..Nora? Nora I...I'm sorry I know this probably isn't what you wanted to hear, but...but we got more, we f….figured out how the Institute gets around, they got this teleportation thing. We don't know how it works exactly, anything could be a signal carrier Tinker Tom says, but one lead is a missing scientist from their lead technologies division. A Doctor Zimmer escaped seemingly a few months back, Kellogg was ordered to find him but I guess he hadnt gotten around to getting into the Glowing Sea before we arrived. Or...or maybe some other kind of orders from the Institute had him wait for us to deal with you once you got out. I don't know but Doctor Zimmer is our only clue now on how we might be able to get into the Institute. Desdemona has given us all we could need for the two of us to go searching, we're to find him, and bring him back to HQ." Glory said.

Nora's face slowly rose, shot now red from tears and strain, "..I...I don't...I don't care what we need to do now, we….we're finding this Zimmer and...and we're getting my baby back by busting into that Institute by any means Glory.." She said low and with a dangerous deadly quality that gave even the battle hardened Glory pause before she nodded.

"..I...I'm with you Nora, not just for Shaun, but...but there's a chance if we can get into the Institute we might find something that could help G5-19! She's fallen into a sort of suspended coma, her….her database matrices are corrupted, she's basically a husk...a ….a shell.." Glory said trailing off as Nora rose and almost on auto pilot geared herself up in combat armor and weapons.

After a long moment, Glory looked onto the readied Minutemen General, her fellow agent in arms in the Railroad….for now at least, and her friend. A friend she had been ordered by those who she thought were family all together to kill her once they had Zimmer. But Glory would deal with that when the moment came and not before. "..I'll do what I can Glory to help you. I owe you for bringing me this lead to Shaun. Come on we'll gear up and strap into the Minutemen APC then bring along some other supplies and suits of power armor. And then we'll find this Doctor Zimmer and have a little chat.." She said.

Glory rose nodding, and feeling more like her usual self with a mission to focus on, one where she didn't have to worry about G5-19's well being, one where she didn't have to worry about killing an innocent woman and friend and depriving a lost pre-war 12 year old boy of his birth Mother deep in the heart of where ever the Institute lay. Just a simple straight forward mission deep into the depths of the worse place anyone could ever hide, much less survive for long without extraordinary skill, luck, and imagination. Clasping Nora's extended hand she shook it with determination, ready and willing to do what was needed in the days ahead for their joint goals. "..Thank you Nora, you're a true friend to me.." She said genuinely.

Smiling a bit Nora nodded and headed for the cellar door. "..You too Glory, I'd trust you with my back any time now.." she said.

AN2: R&R! Lots more to come soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 17

AN1: R&R please! Hope you're all enjoying!

==A Day Later – Borders To The Glowing Sea – Nearing Nightfall==

Nora rolled the now Minutemen colored APC to a stop, looking out over a rise just a few miles ahead was the first wisps of the deadly Glowing Sea. Even in the dimming light of the coming sunset, the ground seemed to hue a sickly green color to Nora's eye sight. Further out to the east bordering into the Atlantic Ocean sickly green swirls of radiation clouds, silver streaks of lightening and distant rumbles of thunder heralded a coming radiation storm. "..Damn that looks bad.." Nora commented peering through her binoculars.

Keeping watch elsewhere, Glory turned some and viewed the storm. "..I figure it will hit us in about an hour. We should seek some kind of solid shelter before then. While it may not melt the metals of the APC I'd rather not also risk there being leaks we have not found either that may spell our doom." She commented. "..we're both tough but we're not radiation storm tough.."

Nora nodded silently scanning the horizon. Then pointed a finger out to a large bulky dark structure, partly surprised it was still intact. "..There! I'm surprised it's still standing intact, but the old Sentinel Base Site should suffice for us for the night. Or even longer till the storm passes." She said.

"..Isn't that where they launched Minutemen interceptor missiles during pre-war times?" Glory asked gazing that way to the foreboding pyramid like structure.

"..Yeah, and produced warheads too. I ran a security detail for about a month there before getting assigned out to Fort Strong. Long as none of the reactors are leaking after all this time or any remaining Minutemen interceptor's aint leaking we'll be fine. Can't be any worse then what the Glowing Sea is going to throw at us." She said turning to hop back into the APC driver's side, while Glory took the gunner spot.

"..True enough. Alright lead on then." Glory said getting back into position.

An hour later just before the fast closing radiation storm would hit them, Nora drove the Minuteman APC into an open loading bay. Glory hopped out and soon using her greater strength forced it shut, though not before locating the emergency disconnect latches in case it got jammed. Dusting off her hands she said, "..That should keep anything but a Deathclaw from getting in."

"..Here's hoping, I think I saw a pair a few miles south of us hunting whatever it is they hunt in this landscape." She said shutting the APC up tight. After finding the radiation levels weren't worth mentioning Nora chose to keep her Power Armor here, trusting in their medication and her own combat lead lined armor to do the job. "..Come on let's secure the area and find a place to bed down for the night.." She said.

An hour later Nora and Glory had secured much of the former Sentinel launching area, and the lower reaches. A few ghouls had stood in their way, all now were filled with so many bullet or laser holes. Scavenging the place quickly had netted them quite a few fusion cores for the APC and Power Armors, some other odds and ends rounded out their quick survey which confirmed for them both the area was as secure as they could make it. Settling down into one of the better preserved bunk rooms and carefully locking the doors to ensure their safety as much as privacy the pair cooked up some of their pre-war food supplies.

For Glory finishing her food first, she turned her thoughts inward. The orders she had been given by Desdemona and the others of the Railroad she kept trying to turn over in her mind, trying to find a way to justify not carrying them out. If she didn't then she was certain her status as a Railroad agent would see her slapped with a 'loose end' order. In turn G5-19 would also be cut loose and 'dealt with'. Mulling things further over in her mind, a feeling of anger rose as she recalled how clearly mentioned Carrington and Desdemona referred to her and to a lesser extent other as 'assets'. Such a foul word to her mind, yes she understood as the leaders of such a dangerous operation a level of detachment had to be given when ordering one or more people to almost certain death each time they potentially moved a Gen 3 around or out of the Commonwealth. But to so coldly refer to people like that time and again, and so casually threaten, cajole, and issue orders like this lately was beginning to bother Glory the more and more she thought about it. This wasn't why she had joined the Railroad, she had joined to make a difference, to build a new life for her people and if or when the Institute was ever defeated then find a purpose and life of her own, assuming she survived such a likely deadly fight of freedom. But now it just felt like she was trapped in another form of chained service to those who had given her seeming freedom from the Institute.

Sighing Glory poked at the small fire Nora and her had built, feeding a bit more of the cracked up wooden beds to feed it through the coming night. Outside the sounds of the raging radiation storm could be heard, heavy pelts of hale, stones, and who knew what else blasting the pre-war military installation. Her sighs it seems had broken Nora from her own internal musings of some kind. Both met each others eyes across the fire for a long moment. "..Quite the storm eh?" Nora said breaking the silence.

"..Yeah, I've been around storms before, but none this bad. Of course I've also never been this far south in the Commonwealth either.." Glory replied.

Stretching her arms above her head a bit Nora nodded some. "..True, you seemed just as lost in thought as I was a moment ago. Anything you want to get off your mind?" She inquired.

Glory gave a half committal shrug, working to mask her true emotions without giving things away, "..I just, I'm worried about G5-19. I hate saying it so much but the only way it seems we might help her is by a matrices back up which only the Institute would have, and it would be of a time before her escape not since, so in the end it wouldn't be her anymore." Glory explained.

Nora nodded a bit, and to Glory's senses seemed to not have noticed the mix of her emotions play out. "..There's no other way we could help her?" She asked.

Glory considered a moment, "..Not...not unless we found another Gen 3 like her, one who had their matrices intact but say body damaged, we could do a sort of matrices transplant of a sort I guess. But there again it would no longer be G5-19, but the transplanted Gen 3's memories and personality taking over.." Glory sighed looking down hunching her shoulders a bit. "..I guess I can't imagine giving her up. She's the only original family I got left. Isn't that what matters Nora? Family? Going to any length to protect those you love and care for?" She asked looking up then.

Nora nodded solemnly. "..You're right, family is worth fighting for. You go to any lengths to help them, protect them, shelter them. But….and this is the part which makes you feel like shit every time if you ask me.." Nora said with a sad weak smile, "..there comes a point where even the most beloved family member's time comes to pass. Where the mind weakens, or the body fails in some form or another. There when they are suffering is where your greatest love to them is hugging them tight, telling them that everything will be ok and….and then let them go." She said trailing off, Glory's eyes following the gaze to the pair of rings on Nora's fingers. Idly Nora rubbed at them a moment.

"..You're saying I should let G5 pass on then?" Glory asked after a moment's pause.

Nora nodded a bit, "..As hard as it is, yes. As you said both solutions you presented only result in it not being the G5 you came to know and care about. It would only make you bitter and feel worse off. I remember when my great grandmother was on life support, almost constantly in and out of coherency due to her Alzheimer's it got to the point that even with the best doctor's and medicine's of my time she was suffering more and more. And while life support could have kept her going for a few more months or maybe a year at most it'd only been one of agony for her, and pain for us watching her get less and less coherent in remembering anything of those she loved, or even herself." she explained.

"..So what did you do?" Glory inquired.

Sighing a bit sadly at the memories, "..During one of her last coherent moments, she begged me to authorize to terminate the life support. Let her go...l...let her pass on in peace. She had lived a good long life, one she was proud of despite all the other problems in the world she had grown up in and lived in. As painful as it was, I authorized it that very day then, shortly after the injections did their work and she smiled this smile of bliss and….and she was gone as I held her hand with mine." she said. "..Sadly I got shipped back out for another tour of duty in the Pacific a day later, so couldn't stay for the funeral. But on the other side of the coin of events it was also the first time I...I met Nathan." She said smiling a bit.

Glory nodded a bit looking down, "..G5-19 asked me to do the same to her several months ago, to….to let her pass on in peace. I just...I just couldn't do it, I kept thinking there had to be a way to heal her, to….to fix her. To show her the things in the Commonwealth I saw that weren't dirty, or evil, or….or so dangerous. The little things you know? The things you want to protect, cherish, and see grow into a thing of beauty. I don't know is that silly Nora?" Glory asked.

Smiling a bit at the Gen 3's words, Nora shook her head no. "..Not at all. They used to say even in the darkest of places there is light. That in the ugliest of seasons you can find beauty. I think your description of the Commonwealth is a good one. True maybe everything I'm doing that is helping people is just to get one step closer to finding Shaun..." Nora paused a moment, "..painful as it is to realize he's now almost 12 or so years old.." She said, then cleared her throat putting the matter aside for now. "..but a part of me can't deny it does feel good to see people jointly trying to live and grow rather then just go from day to day surviving. True problems with the Brotherhood are going to make things more difficult, but I told Preston to try getting in touch with that Paladin Danse. See if there aint some way we can all work together that will benefit each of our goals without coming to blows. If you ask me we all got a common enemy. The Institute, where our differences lie is the issue of Synth rights mainly in Gen 3's as most have said." Nora explained.

After a moment Glory nodded, "..I see what you're saying, the Railroad is one side of the extreme to helping Gen 3's, while the Brotherhood wants to destroy all of my people. And of course somewhere in the middle seems to be your Minutemen." She said.

Nodding yet again Nora said, "..True, I've heard how some seem willing to maybe accept the idea of peaceful Gen 3's, but having so much of their perception soured by the evils the Institute has done is not going to be an easy thing to overcome. I especially see that the Brotherhood may even see the Minutemen as a direct challenge to their assumed 'authority' to the region. Especially once they find out we've got pre-war technology on our side like the APCs, trucks, and especially Power Armor and the like flying Minutemen colors." she said.

Glory nodded a bit, then fell silent, musing on the discussion for a bit. Her thoughts got broken a few moments later as Nora stood to stretch out. Grinning a bit to the Minutemen general she said, "..You see antsy, not quite ready for bed yet huh?" She asked.

"..Piff, you kidding? It's barley 1730 hours in the evening! So yeah sitting here with nothing more to do is I guess getting to me. Say you feel like sparring a bit? I do recall a challenge posed and accepted when we both had the free time, now seems as good a time as any." Nora asked.

Glory raised a silver white eyebrow at the declaration. "..You're serious? To be fair though I accepted I really thought you were kidding. Aren't you worried my supposed 'superior' Synth reflexes, strength and thought processes will spell your doom?" She said with a hint of sarcasm and jest of tone.

Nora kept stretching out, grinning back as Glory rose despite her words to do the same, each moving over to a cleared area of the bunk room and rolling out a fairly well preserved gym mat for the coming sparring. "..Oh don't think you got all the advantages. There's more to strength, reflexes, and tactical thought then just who's stronger, faster, or cunning. It's putting it all together to use all three to their best advantage, besides," Nora said pausing to shrug her more heavier armor plates down to just an under shirt, bra and her combat jeans and boots. "..I'm not your common Commonwealth citizen." She said grinning and taking a combat ready sparring stance.

Glory shrugged off her heavier combat jacket and combat bracers for Honor and Song, before rolling her neck and cracking her knuckles and took a similar stance. "..No I suppose you're not, and no matter what that is what will make this so much fun.." She said. "..So what's the rules?" She asked then.

"..First to pin for three seconds, or to knock the other from the mat, or force a submission to give up. Obviously no weapons, or stims. Anything else goes. Agreed?" She asked.

Glory nodded, "...Sounds good! Let's begin.." She said circling to her right.

Nora said nothing in reply as she did opposite. Both women were quiet now, each observing the other for the first move. After ten seconds of no response, Glory decided she would break the stalemate and came in high trying to use her greater strength, height, and power to catch Nora off guard. Weaving to the left Nora deflected the blow with the right side of her arm, then struck Glory's left upper arm right below her shoulder socket. A striking pain arced up and down her arm catching her off guard in surprise. A heavy jolting kick to her back almost then sent her staggering out off the mat but Glory regained her footing at the last second turning to rub at the slightly numbed left shoulder.

Nora was 5 feet away in another ready stance. "..Not bad, you're pretty nimble, more then I kind of expected even after watching you fight." Glory said. But Nora said nothing, just shrugging in reply before focusing again.

Both woman circled the other again, this time Glory decided to play it defensive, and after 30 seconds Nora came in for a mid-waist strike. Glory watched the woman's posture, she saw the coming right jab, and easily blocked it, then figuring on the fake ignored the left jab, only to second guess Nora who seemed to commit her left hand forward to. Glory figured this was now the true threat, only to grunt in pain as she suddenly found herself in her back as she landed hard. Blinking she felt Nora's slimmer, smaller body try to grapple her into a restrained pin.

Realizing the Nora had faked out her attack to simply trip her, Glory arched her back forward then back. Throwing Nora off her and attempting to toss her off the mat. But yet again Nora proved her worth as a cunning pre-war solider likely expecting this. Both rolled away and got back to their feet. A quick exchange between both and the two came in fast this time, no more games as they began to spar close and in a tight formation. Exchanging blows, for counter blows, followed up with jabs and counter jabs and kicks and counter kicks.

After almost 5 long moments, of this each broke away perspiration dripping from both. Panting a bit, Glory wiped her sweaty palm on her pants, "..Give up yet?" She asked.

"..You wish! I'm barely breaking a sweat yet!" Nora said.

Ironically Glory observing Nora had to admit she likely was telling the truth, the woman was slim, but carried a powerful wiry strength inside her. "..Well let's keep going then hmm?" She said admiring that obvious strength, that will and determination in the stance Nora presented herself with, almost seeming to glow in the light of the missile silo bunk room in her undershirt and bra and combat jeans.

Saying nothing Nora came in quick, Glory expecting the forward attack dodged aside, Nora hopped back ducking under a right then left swing of Glory's fists, then came up delivering a solid right jab to Glory's left upper ribs. Letting out a grunt of pain Glory delivered one of her own connections side kicking Nora on the left thigh.

Each hopped back from the twin blows, assessing damages, before finding that while stunning was no where near debilitating. "..Feeling winded yet?" Nora taunted, grinning a wide smile. Glory grinned back brushing a stray strand of her silver white hair out of her face.

"..You wish!" Glory stated, then lunged forward dropping low trying to trip Nora. Catching her off guard this time both rolled, Glory trying to get away to return to her feet, only to feel confusion wash over her as Nora's own grip pulled her back in. Hastily the Synth tried to batter aside the rain of punches and jabs to coming in at her stomach and face. Then rocking with the blows, Glory got her left boot under Nora's stomach and pushed, shoving her back. Feeling the cry of pain Glory thought she had a moment to get to her feet, but suddenly felt a pair of hands on her left foot pull and twist lancing pain going up calves and then finding the knee roughly pinned at a near breaking angle back to her stomach.

"..Argh!" Glory cried in surprise and some shocking pain, in one fluid motion Nora had turned what Glory thought would have been her moment to regain footing and breathing space, into a moment where she had taken the blow and used Glory's own coming roll to twist her into a pin and onto her stomach where her ability to use her greater strength was negated unless she wanted to truly break her left to get out of the hold. The final hold of this submission was finding her back arched at a near painful angle to further the restraint.

Both woman panting and sweating from the strain, Glory tried to devise a means of escape, she tried twisting but a jab of reinforcement to her spine showed she wasn't going anywhere without incurring far worse injuries she couldn't sustain right now. "..Give….give up yet?" Nora said now showing her own strain of being winded as her own muscles worked to keep Glory restrained.

"..Damn, not...urgh fi….fine ok ok I give up!" She said. After a second the hold was let up and both collapsed next to the other, rolling onto their backs panting up to the dark gray ceiling of the missile silo. After a long moment Glory said. "..D...Damn where did you learn to fight like that? I've seen basic army combat training videos from pre-war stashes, but yours were something else!" She said.

"..Heh, I guess you never saw the advanced US Marine Corp hand to hand techniques?" Nora asked and getting a shake of the head no from Glory continued, "..Nathan was a Marine, naturally he taught me all he knew. Given they often came up against combat robot units and fanatic spec op 'Red' units on deployment close quarters fighting was heavily structured." she explained.

Shaking her head, Glory chuckled, "..Damn well, maybe once we get more free time you feel like sharing some of those with me?" She asked.

"..Heh sure.." Nora said. "..Anything for such a good friend. I haven't had that kind of work out for….well well over 200 years." She said.

"..Piff you sure aint rusty." Glory said, Nora next to her got to her feet then extended a hand to help her up. Glory took it and bracing herself got pulled up, reflexively the two got a bit closer till without realizing it Glory tilted her head down to look at Nora.

Pausing in those few seconds that seemed to draw out for far longer, a look passed between both. One of pain, of admiration, of strength, of loss, of weakness, of hope, of light, of desire, passion, and more. Dark brown eyes looked down into slightly exotic deep blue. Each feeling the thrumming pulse of the others hearts and pumping of blood. Each feeling the warmth of their respective bodies so near the other and the strength of grip each others hands possessed. Each saw the range of emotions those brief contacts had made since they got back to their feet. The rise in goosebumps across their respective flesh, the standing of hairs on bare skin, the feeling of warm perspiration and breath of air. But it was their deep gaze to the other that held them in that moment.

In the span of but a few seconds which felt like longer, each felt the wave of emotions in their own minds. For Glory it was one of reflection of how much this woman had done for her, the care she had shown, the help given even in the scope of her own needs. The inspiration she had given the people of the Commonwealth, the chance for a better life. The freedom she had given robots, and new lives for freed Gen 3's, the sense of safety from Raiders and Super Mutants that the Minutemen and given everyone as of late. This pre-war woman had such drive, respect, passion, desires, hopes and dreams. And here now Glory was holding her so close she could almost taste the other woman's perspiration, and breathe in the heady scent of their recent work out. The fire though in Nora's eyes seemed to awaken something Glory had not felt before, but only read about in passing on scatterings of computer monitors in her free time.

For Nora her reflection in that moment, was seeing similar range of emotions bore into Glory's own eyes. Nora felt the strength this Synth had. Yes maybe it was artificial, but her hopes, desires, wishes, deeds, actions, and so much more were so genuine that there came a point one had to admit they were no different then those of a human. Indeed as Kellogg had said a 'fluke of programming' only admitted how flawed humanity itself was, the proof of its undoing in bringing about places like the Commonwealth she felt proving this beyond measure. Nora watched the flames of Glory's dark brown eyes alight with something, she recognized, yet felt alien towards. It was something beyond friendship, but before she could ponder it further or inquire on it verbally. Warm lips seemed to reach down to embrace hers. A strong free arm pulled her close in a tight held embrace gently molding both of their strong bodies together after a fashion.

Nora's mind swam with ways to respond, never had she kissed another woman before, never had she had any desire too. She was not against such people being gay, far from it. Btu such had never entered into her mind before even after several attempts had come her way over the years before she had married Nathan, and since waking up Piper's own clumsy efforts had also been ignored. But now here she was in some pre-war military missile bunker not only being embraced by another woman in such a heady kiss, but after a second of surprise she was returning it slowly but surely as if testing the waters.

Glory wasn't sure what made her pull Nora close, to lower her lips to embrace hers, maybe it had been the trashy romance novels she had read over the last few years. Or maybe it was the sneaking moments of passion she had seen others among the Railroad during their time at the Switchboard or to a lesser extent recently under the Old Church find moments like this to themselves. Maybe that was it, maybe Glory just wanted to see if she could feel the same, if this was what love felt like it was a feeling and emotion she perhaps decided she would want more of. This was only reinforced when she felt Nora returning the embrace and kiss making Glory's grip on her tighten that bit more possessively.

Then the memories of Desdemona and Carrington's orders came back to her in a rush, to find Zimmer at all costs, and then 'deal with' Nora when she wasn't expecting it. To then life to the Minutemen saying a Raider had gotten her in ambush, to ruin everything she thought the Railroad had stood for just because those in leadership felt this pre-war woman seeking her only tentatively hold on her former life was a danger to the operations of moving Gen 3's about, despite the fact that the Railroad had an easier time now of it then they had ever had in years!

Breaking the embrace and turning away tears welling in her eyes, a look of confusion was all Glory saw as she turned away from Nora. "..G...Glory?" Nora asked. "..I uh...what's wrong?" She asked.

"..It's….damnit it's nothing I just shouldn't have done that. You probably think me stupid or weird now.." Glory said.

"..Stupid and weird? No, I don't think that. Maybe I'm a little confused, a bit unsure why that came up, but I'm not regretful of it either. I just never had any feelings like that for someone of the same sex like me before. Not that I didn't have offers in the past.." She said trailing off then gently Nora turned Glory to face her again as she came up.

Sighing Glory just shook her head, "..Nor I, though granted what little experience I got was with trashy pre-war novels and articles from various magazines." she said.

Faintly smiling Nora replied patting Glory on the shoulder in a gentle friendly manner, "..Hey don't worry about it. Whatever...like whatever this is, I mean if there is a 'more' to 'this' then we're both in new territory. Nothing to be embarrassed about, sides what happens in the missile silo stays in the missile silo eh?" She jested.

Smiling a bit, Glory nodded a bit, happy they change of topic had begun, "..I guess you're right. It's….it's just.." Glory began to say considering telling Nora about Desdemona's orders and the implied threats. But then she sighed and held back. "..It's nothing just me being foolish." then chuckling she added, "..Not bad for my first kiss though eh?" she asked hopefully.

Getting a pat on her left arm, Nora leaned up to lightly kiss Glory's right cheek experimentally. "..It took me off guard, but at least you weren't like the boy who first kissed me. His name was Barry Ray. He ended up biting my lip in his eagerness for his own first kiss that he instead got a punch to the face.." She said chuckling at the memory.

Moving to sit on one of the cots, Glory also chuckled, "..I could only imagine. Was he ok then?" She asked.

"..Oh sure! But he quickly figured out that you don't go diving into a girl's mouth while she's trying to talk." She replied taking a seat by Glory. Then glanced at her Pip-Boy. "..What say we turn in early now? We can talk more about...'this'...tomorrow or something?" She asked.

Glory again thankful for the distraction of her original true reason for breaking away nodded. Rising she shouldered her armor back on. "..Sounds good, we should still keep to shifts just in the off chance more ghouls show up. I'll take first watch, sound ok?" She asked, hoping Nora would go for it so she could distance herself from the well of emotions running rampant in her mind right now. Sitting next to Nora only made her want to try repeating the process of kissing her once more, something it seemed Nora was not wholly against either if it happened.

Rubbing her neck some, after a moment Nora nodded. "..Alright, guess that works for me. I'm going to go grab a quick shower in the back room then to wash off the gunk of the day. Then I'll turn in, wake me in 8 hours right?" she asked.

Glory nodded smiling a bit more at ease, "..Sounds good!" Turning to begin her patrol of the room by the door.

Nora shook her head some as she gathered her chance of clothes and some old soap packets, Something gnawed at her that more was bothering Glory then she was admitting but Nora couldn't for the life of her figure out what it might be. _"..Maybe it's just further concern of G5-19 and what just happened.."_ she thought. Shrugging then Nora put the thoughts from her mind as she delved into the bliss which was hot running water and soon after a deep and for now restful sleep.

AN2: R&R please hope you enjoyed! I'm doing my best to build up a genuine romance feel between these two given the events I've highlighted in this fanfic. Hope I'm doing it justice!


	18. Chapter 18

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 18

AN1: Everyone enjoy! R&R please.

==2 Days Later – Somewhere In The Glowing Sea==

It was two days later, in that time Glory and Nora had trekked over much of the hellish region known as the Glowing Sea. In that time they had brought down packs of ghouls, tangled with a pair of mating Deathclaws, and many other nasty things that only the pre-war wastelands of radiation could spawn from their nightmares.

Also in that time the two had some time in their travels within the APC to discuss the events in the missile silo. Nora had said that whatever had happened, or what might happen they should just let the future decide. "..Passion, love, friendship, trust, even love. It takes time to develop.." As she had said.

Glory at that comment had gone silent, and not spoken any further on the matter despite Nora's occasional effort to talk further on the topic. Though up till then her contribution of things had been explaining a bit of her vaguely recalled time in the Institute of being used by some of the male staff for their own desires. As such her experiences with true romance of any kind stemmed from trashy novels and magazines. Which Nora was quick to point out obviously was just fiction and while enjoyable to read for some not based in any real form of reality to how true relationships formed.

Now after meeting with some starving and in Nora's opinion slowly dying worshipers of Atom, the group had located what seemed a possible cave where Doctor Zimmer may be holed up. Hopping out of the APC they had soon trekked into the cave, and after a tense stand off with the hulking Super Mutated form of Zimmer explained their case for help. Zimmer explained that the constant classical music station that so many people tuned into for relaxation was the key to signal homing for the teleportation unit. Anywhere that someone would tune into that station would allow the Institute then to relay in any assets within a solid ½ mile radius. He explained that in order to hijack the signal they would need a Courser chip and then build a teleportation device of their own. After an agreement that if they got into the Institute they would get him a possible cure for his current state, he had bid them the best of luck and farewell.

Exiting through the cave Nora had trekked ahead. Glory trailing behind a few feet. Privately she was in turmoil. Now that they knew where Zimmer was it would be easy enough for the Railroad to come back here at their whim to capture him to force his compliance to return to their HQ. By the orders she had been given and making adjustments for the situation, Nora wasn't needed any more. She was just a 'loose end' needing tidying up. Pain clenched her chest, recalling the words Nora had said about passion, love, friendship, trust, and even love. Just hearing those words and now being forced to possibly betray all those things to protect G5-19. Glory wasn't sure what to do. Coming around the bend from the cave, Glory sighed. She had to make a choice, regretfully but still unsure or committed to what she was going to do, Glory began to draw Honor. _"..Honor, I nor this gun deserve that title if I do this.."_ she thought bitterly.

Ahead was the APC, Nora hunched down it seems to tie her laces on her left boot. Unaware of the laser rifle partly pointed her way and a Synth's face awash with emotions of feelings to the position of loyalty she now found herself in. Loyalty to the Railroad, loyalty to Nora, loyalty to the only family she had in G5-19, where did her loyalties lie in the end? If she committed to one action what did that say about her as a whole? As a person or supposed living being? How was this any different then a cold blooded Raider killing and taking what they wanted? Sighing Glory half raised the rifle, if nothing else if she was going to 'deal with' Nora it would be facing her, ready and able in combat form to defend herself. Maybe the pain of this choice would be taken from her by Nora somehow overpowering her in combat, then at least the responsibility of events was out of her own hands.

Then a male voice called out from behind and above her on a hill rise. "..G7-81, execute factory recall program, authorization code 99AC4 Delta.." The voice said, immediately Glory felt her body stiffen then everything dark.

Nora hearing the voice turned in surprise, seeing Glory with Honor drawn droop in her grasp, as she seemed to go limp then collapse to the ground. "..Glory!" She cried, turning as a sound caught her attention. Nora reached for the 10mm Deliverer side arm. Spinning Nora found herself half surrounded by 4 heavy armored combat Gen 1 Synths. Hopping down from the hill rise just behind Glory was a large dark skinned man with glasses, a powerful and deadly build, and a deep dark heavy trench coat. In one hand he held a large side arm that seemed to dwarf her 10mm Deliverer. Pointing it in her direction as he hefted Glory's limp form like a rag doll he said. "..You will come with us, Nora Shells. Resistance would be unwise. You are outmatched and out numbered in every way possible. Formidable as you are in combat, you can not hope to defeat the forces against you." the seeming man said.

Flicking the safety off Deliverer she pointed it squarely at the man, heedless of the laser rifles from the Gen 1's doing the same to her. "..Who are you! What did you do to Glory!" She demanded, as a heavy wind began to blow over the scene, and rolling thunder began to herald closing radiation storm.

"..I am C-71, Courser model Mark 2, an Institute heavy combat and retrieval unit. I was sent by the Director to find you, Doctor Zimmer, and if possible retrieve asset G7-81 for project analysis.." The Courser said. Behind him struggling like a wild bull another two large beefy Coursers the exact same in model type it seems as C-71 shepherded Doctor Zimmer from his cave as 3 heavy weighted Gen 2's helped.

"..ARGH let me go you bastards!" He cried but unable to overcome the strength against him by the chains binding him he barely budged them. Seeing Nora and the situation she was in he seemed about to blame her then realization came forth. Sighing he slumped a bit in defeat.

C-71 turned, "..Primary target acquired, tertiary target also acquired, awaiting peaceful resolution to acquisition of secondary target." It said.

Nora glanced about tensing, she was outgunned, outnumbered, and likely as C-71 had stated no chance to defeat the original group of Synths, much less the other two Coursers and Gen 2's now. But then again Nora had faced situations just as bad in her pre-war life. Smiling at the life and death memories, she let the cool feeling of combat fall over her. She would either live, or die in the next moment, maybe even seconds. But she would be damned if she just rolled over and gave up on a friend in need. Even if a part of her argued that by giving up she could get one step closer to those who had kidnapped Shaun. Without a word, Nora rolled to the left, coming up in a crouch by a small rock she loosed off three rapid head shots at the three of the Gen 2's that held Doctor Zimmer, taking them off guard standing still as they were, attention focused on their query the bullets drilled them dead center, soon dropping them from restraint.

Zimmer jolted by the gun shots and realization of his loosened capture, roared in anger. Swinging out wildly with the chains with the other two Coursers holding him. The fight was soon on. Nora in the mean time felt the searing pain in her back as a hail of laser fire came her way from the Gen 1's gathered. A heavy caliber round also sparked off a half an inch from her head on the rock. Rolling Nora dropped low and fired fast till Deliverer cycled empty, when it did she dropped the clip automatically feeding in another as she dove forward rolling under the Minutemen APC and coming up on its far side.

More rounds impacted the APC laser and heavy round alike. "..Nora Shells, your resistance is illogical, your efforts will only result in the primary targets injury, and the tertiary targets endangerment to ricochets." C-71 said, while behind him Nora saw the two other Coursers battling it out with Doctor Zimmer, who was slowly loosing things on his end being a scientist and not a true combat hardened Super Mutant. Nora shook her head, holstering Deliverer and drew out her combat shotgun. Rolling left she came up in a crouch by the APC's back corner and fired off another round of 12 gauge into the remaining Gen 1's clustered in a group and coming her way laser rifles firing. One blast seared again into her chest causing her to fall back in a gasp of pain. Gritting her teeth she slammed a Stimpack into her arm, followed by a dose of Med-X. Meanwhile overhead, the rumble of thunder was closer, and the air seemed to spew force with charged electricity from the coming storm.

Tossing her shotgun aside Nora staggered to her feet unlimbering the six crank laser musket. Just as she did a stun grenade rolled her way and Nora dove off the side hill trying to seek cover from the coming explosion. Light flashed in her vision and her ears rang badly. Blinking fiercely Nora coughed, and spat dirt from her mouth then belly crawled blindly to her left laser musket in hand. As her vision cleared she came up seeking a target with the heavy charged weapon. The only clear target seemed to be one of the Coursers that had been thrown from the fight with Zimmer who was bleeding in spots and staggering from the flurry of heavy stun batons jabbed at him. Taking a breath, blocking out all other concerns Nora sighted on the Courser's head and fired. Feeling a sense of sanctification as it disintegrated into dust and fell flat.

C-71 still baring Glory paused at this, "..Orders change, returning to base.." It said simply and in a flash of seeming lighting from no where, Zimmer, the two remaining Coursers and one Gen 1, with Glory vanished. Coughing in pain, Nora saw the scene of combat was over. The APC thankfully was intact as she checked it over, and as the first drops of rain fell, found that it only needed its fusion core replaced and a system restart performed. Hissing in further pain as she collapsed into the driver seat of the APC Nora sluggishly turned the pre-war military truck North. Then pausing, she recalled Zimmer's words, seeing the body of the headless Courser, she staggered from the APC and with heavy effort as acid and radiation infused rain fell about threw it into the back. Panting with effort she fell back into the driver seat and got it into gear. A cold pit of her stomach heaved from the wounds she had suffered, and the rush of the drugs she had taken to keep on fighting. Nora though ignored it. "..Hang on Glory, hang on my baby Shaun. Nora's coming.." She muttered.

==2 Days Later – Sanctuary Settlement==

As the dawn rose on the 2nd day of Nora's lone journey back to Sanctuary Hills exhaustion finally got the better of her somewhere around Diamond City, fortunately there a patrolling squad of Minutemen had found her passed out, and taken her in her brief recovery to consciousness back to Sanctuary. 10 Hours later the fusion core in the APC running dry the vehicle lumbered home.

After a jolting round of stimulants Nora awoke with a groan, quickly though she caught everyone up to speed on her trip south. The reason for it, and who she had been helping. Also discovered was that the Institute had attacked both Sanctuary, The Castle, and the Brotherhood of Steel base and Airship by the old Boston Airport. Sanctuary had taken a bit of a beating but pulled through mostly intact, as had the Castle. The Brotherhood base, and most importantly their airship though had both been wiped out, the massive shock wave of the airship's loss hammering the region of the Commonwealth for miles. From all reports almost all of the Brotherhood forces were dead or missing. If any significant forces remained in the Commonwealth region no one had yet said anything on their actions or location.

Gritting her teeth to stand Nora took this in as eyes turned to her, "..What now General?" Preston asked.

"..First, get Sturges to look over these plans, if he's got what he needs for what it builds, tell him to get going on it. Second put out the call for all front line Minutemen forces to assemble here in 2 days time, have the Castle send up all Power Armored troops and heavy weapons available not assigned to Castle defense directly. Have on call forces assemble and deploy to protect assigned settlements and outposts, inform all allied settlements that reactionary and roaming patrols will be for the foreseeable future halted due to enemy contacts needing to be dealt with. Third put out a Morse code message on frequency 103.9. 9 dots, 9 dashes, followed by 3 dots, provide the coordinates for Sanctuary then. Once a man named Tinker Tom shows up tell him to get to decoding this Courser chip.." She said hobbling with the support of her laser musket for the door of the small Sanctuary hospital building. Then moving over to where the radio station sat in the middle of the settlement. Nora reached for the dial.

"..What then, Blue?" Piper asked.

Glancing at Piper, Nora watched as the station operator did as she ordered for the Morse code message "..Then? Then we're going to war. The Institute has taken enough from the Commonwealth, now we got the key to getting into their base, so the gods willing we're going to do just that.." She said.

At her declaration a mix of stunned silence, awe, and battle ready cheers went up in eagerness. It wasn't much but it was a start.

==2 More Days Later – 0900 Hours==

"..Are you kidding me?!" Nora said in shock, standing now more recovered from her wounds. Before her was Desdemona, Deacon, Tinker Tom, and 8 of the lesser heavies that the Railroad had trained. "..What do you mean the risk is too great?" she said.

"..Just what I said, PAM has given any direct engagement with the Institute on their own home turf a 4% chance of success, given the lack of intelligence. We have no ideas of their numbers of personnel, their allied synths, the weapons they'll use, the layout of their base. Not to mention there's no telling how this teleporter of yours is going to work….assuming it will work.." Desdemona said puffing on a cigarette.

"..Oh it'll work trust me!" Sturges said welding another pipe into place on the soon to be completed weird teleporter pad they were building. "..If someone could just figure out that Courser chip we'll have our way in.." he said.

"..We don't know what accessing or using that chip will do, its too big a risk for too little return.." Carrington by Desdemona said.

"..They took Glory! We can't just leave her in their clutches! They got my son Shaun! And they got who knows how many others! They've wiped out seemingly almost all of the Brotherhood in the region, which ok I guess is a mixed blessing given their seeming attitudes. But how long do you think it'll be now till they the people of the Commonwealth again?" She said.

"..You know as well as I Wanderer, the Railroad's only concern is the safety and freedom of all Synths. Yes at some point we want to end the threat of the Institute, but we don't got the forces to do that right now, much less the hardware and intelligence.." She said puffing away again.

Flexing her hands in irritation Nora spoke, "..We got over 100 combat ready Minutemen, help us! Together we can figure something out!" She said. "..The longer we wait the more chance the Institute attacks settelements. How long do you think it'll be before a large enough attacks effectively brings the Minutemen down? You think you can fight the Institute alone?" She said.

"..We've done so for almost 3 years before you got involved with us Wanderer, we'll keep on doing it just fine without you if that happens.." Desdemona said coldly.

"..You bastards! After all I've done to help you, to…." She glanced about seeing their argument had drawn a crowd now. Something inside Nora just snapped them, to hell with secrecy. "..to help you secure the safety of freed Synths! To...to help arm you little merry band better to help fight your enemies. This is the thanks I get?" She shouted now.

A murmer went through the assembled crowd at the news of Synths being in their midst but before any momentum could get going on that Nora turned to the crowd. "..Listen to me! Yes, for the past two months I have been helping a group you all whisper of called the Railroad. These…." She pointed to the Railroad members, "..people are part of them. In these two months, some of the settlers among the northern settlements are freed Gen 3 synths. Those who you have feared where the Institute used their sciences for darker purposes in replacing people." She said getting another murmur of discontent. "..Listen! Listen to me!" She shouted getting quiet, "..These Gen 3's, they're innocent of any evil done to anyone! They are no more a danger then you or I! For over two months many of you have worked side by side of them, building a future together, building lives together! Making friends and telling stories together! And yes in some cases even sharing blood in battle together! Right now we have a chance to strike back at the Institute, the ones truly responsible for the suffering of these Synths, and endangering the lives of those in the Commonwealth, of taking those we love from us! Of keeping us from a future WE can build together when we WORK together!" Nora said falling quiet a moment to let her words sink in.

Getting some mixed reactions but mostly positive looks she pressed on, "..If any of you feel the risk I'm asking of you is too great to fight the Institute or if you feel unwilling to fight for the freedom of the Commonwealth and Synths, then leave, return to your homes no one will think less of you if you do. If though you remain, it will be to risk your life for a moment of history that will redefine the future of the Commonwealth one way or another. I'm asking you not as your General, not as your community leader. I'm asking you as a fellow citizen of the Commonwealth who will help me?" she asked hands out stretched.

"..I'm with you Blue!" Came Piper right away

"..I may not totally understand this whole Synth business, but your my General, you've proven your loyalty to the Commonwealth and more. So I'm with you!" Preston said raising his laser musket. A large chunk of the Minutemen contingent assembled also rose their muskets in cheer.

After a pause more cries arose, before chanting came of 'Nora, Nora, Nora' or 'General, General, General'. Looking about at the large crowd, Nora turned, facing Desdemona who looked ready to burst in anger and embarrassment, and humiliation. "..So you going to help us decode this Courser Chip? Or do we do our best on our own and forge ahead without you?" she asked.

"..Tom! Do….do what you can to help, once done return to HQ, everyone else fall out!" She snapped turning without another word.

Turning back to the crowd as she handed over the Courser Chip to an eager Tinker Tom, "..Alright folks everyone get back to your stations and near area patrols or assigned jobs. We'll keep you updated when we're ready to move, and….and thank you all for your support." She said.

==3 Days Later – 1300 Hours==

Nora stood in front of the device they had built, armed for bear and suited up in a refitted salvaged suit of X-01 Power Armor. "..You sure this can only take one person?" She asked Sturges.

"..Sorry General. I'm sure. We just can't ramp up the energy allowances to teleport more then one person going off these plans. Even then there's a risk this may not work you know.." He stated.

Sighing as the device powered up, "..It's our only chance, I'll get what intel I can with that holo-tape you gave me and do my other part with what the Railroad asked of me. Hopefully next you see me it'll be with better news with my son and Glory's return, and anyone else I can find for that matter that the Institute has taken." She said.

"..Godspeed Blue!" Piper said giving her an award hug over the power armor.

Saluting as she took her spot on the pad then, Preston said, "..Keep the sun to your back General, where ever you end up try to get a signal to us if you can, we'll come running if possible.." He said.

Nora nodded, as sparks began to fly about her and the device shook like hell itself was about to open. "..Here we go!" Sturges cried.

Suddenly a loud hum and whine rained over all of Nora's senses, shaking her to her core. It felt then like for a moment her whole world was coming apart, before everything flashed into a deathly white…..then blackness.

AN2: R&R please!


	19. Chapter 19

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 19

AN1: R&R please! Hope you're all enjoying!

Nora awoke with a jolt, finding that she was no longer in her Power Armor, though her combat armor, and as she soon found other supplies and said missing Power Armor were to her left on a large rack. Sitting up from a quite comfortable bed she blinked bleary feeling a wave of dizziness pass over her. The room she was in was spotlessly clean, feeling a lot like many pre-war installations of advanced military and scientific endeavors. "..Urgh, well least I seem to be still alive.." She muttered.

Slowly standing Nora clipped the Deliverer sidearm, her Last Minute Gauss rifle, and her heavily modified automatic laser rifle Righteous Authority. After checking that each weapon seemed in order, and its associated ammunition stocks ready to go. Debating on the Power Armor she decided for now to forego its extra burden in the likely cramped quarters ahead. The last thing she checked was finding that her hidden away holotapes from both the Minutemen and Railroad had not been discovered it seems.

Then a speaker crackled to life near the only door out of the room she was in. "..Ah you are finally awake. Good. Please take a moment to recover what you wish, then come outside. We have much to discuss." A calm male voice said.

Turning Nora looked up at the speaker. "..Who are you! Where is Glory! Where is my baby Shaun!" She demanded clenching her fists some.

"..I know you must feel a sense of anger, pain, even a desire for justice against the Institute given all that has happened against you. But please come outside your room, and follow my directions so that we may meet properly. All can be explained then." The voice said.

With nothing else to do Nora took a moment to down some water, and a hasty light snack from her own supplies. Satisfied, she left the room, soon following a spotless and quite empty corridor around a bend to a vast open vista. "..Where is everyone?" She asked looking about.

"..Because we had no idea how you may react to our presence personally, and I wished to minimize any damages to the Institute and its staff they are currently safely tucked away from your reach for now. Please come into the main atrium and enter the main lift." The voice went on.

Resting a palm on Deliverer for a fast draw, Nora without any other recourse entered the vast central chamber and then a clear open lift. Feeling it shift and descend the voice spoke again. "..I know how we must appear to you from the surface. Evil, closed off, power hungry even. But you must trust me when I say the Institute has nothing but the Commonwealth's best interests at heart.." The voice said. "..I know you have come far, for the Synth you call Glory, for your child Shaun, and likely for revenge for your lost husband Nathan. I hope though that once we meet we could work beyond these issues to come to an understanding, please keep an open mind is all I ask." the voice went on.

Nora said nothing tightening her jaw, she wanted to scream at the voice. But giving into her emotions right now was not the wisest course of action. She had to remain focused, razor sharp for a trick or trap of some kind that she was sure to come at any turn. As the lift came to a halt a corridor opened again before her leading forward. As the door ahead opened she found what seemed to be a small windowed observation room inside. There then her heart stopped, clenching tightly to her chest as the imagery that Glory had reproduced for her 10-12 year old son Shaun was now in front of her. "..S...Shaun?" She gasped using every fiber of her being not to rush blindly forward, fighting her parental instincts to keep sharp for danger as she looked around. It was a fight she was loosing. "..Shaun is that you?" she asked as the child stood with a look of confusion on his face.

"..Yes? Um..hello I'm Shaun who are you?" the boy asked.

"..I...I'm Nora, Nora Shells your...your mother. Shaun honey open the door." She said finding that the controls on this end were shut off but the internals still worked.

"..Mother? No you are not my mother!" he declared, which caused Nora's heart to clench harder almost to a breaking point. Deep down she knew logically after so long he could not remember her, whoever had raised him to this point he would see as his parents.

Hunching down now to his leave the boy stepped back from the glass as she did so, "..Shaun honey listen to me. These people in the Institute, they're….they're not good people. If you can open the door I could explain to you better." She said.

"..No! No I don't know you! Keep away! Father?! Father where are you help me Father!" The boy suddenly shouted looking about frantically. Nora hearing a door open reflexively stood readying to draw Deliverer, but an elder man of 50-60 years that entered didn't seem a threat or armed.

"..S9-23 initiate factory reset and memory wipe, authorization A229A" The man said, suddenly the boy jerked and shut down lifelessly to the ground. Almost as if he was sleeping. "..A pity on its reactions given the situation but not totally unexpected." He commented off hand, like some old scientist would to some failed experiment.

"...I….that boy was a Synth? A...A Gen 3 then?" Nora asked. "..But he….he looks like my baby Shaun just older.." She said.

"..True, S9-23 was built to look like your son Shaun roughly by the age of 12." The man said moving over to a cart to pour a glass of water into a glass. After an offer Nora turned him down a bit unsure how to act yet. "..You of course are Nora Shells. General of the reborn Minutemen Militia. Former participant in aiding the Brotherhood Of Steel at the Boston police station. An active agent of that troublesome Railroad group that keeps whisking away our Gen 3 assets, though some recent evidence may cast doubt on your 'active' status as of late" he said. "..And of course the Sole Survivor of the pre-war Shells family. The Mother of Shaun Shells, wife to Nathan Shells, and now the avenging angel of justice that I think if given the chance would happily wipe all of the hard work the Institute is doing out. Am I right?" He asked sipping a glass of water.

Nora struggled again with her emotions, tightening her grip on the half holstered Deliverer. "..You know a lot about me, and my seeming motives. So yeah you're right on all cases, especially that last one. So who are you then?" She asked.

"..I am the Director of the Institute. A lofty hard earned title to be sure, quite 'big shoes' to fill as you might say.." He said setting the glass of water down. "..I know you have come far, struggled against so much to find your boy Shaun. I assure you your efforts are not in vein though. And will soon be well rewarded.." He said.

Nora was beginning to get fed up with his 'higher then thou' attitude. "..Damnit, I don't care about any of that! Where is Shaun! Where is my friend Glory!" she spat.

The Director seemed to watch Nora's movements a moment then gestured for her to follow. "..Asset G7-81 is currently in Synth processing lab 3. I must say that the information she has provided on you was quite enlightening for our physiological and psychological profiles on you. Your most recent engagements with Agent Kellogg, and then later C-71 and his escorts made for quite a debrief. Not to mention set Doctor Tarrington into a spin seeing his vaunted Coursers overcome by a 'mere woman' as he put it."

Nora ground her teeth a moment before replying. "..Your Coursers are deadly I'll admit. But they lack the finesse and inventiveness of a human mind and experiences." She said.

"..Quite true!" The Director said as they rode a small elevator up a short distance to emerge into another living quarters room that looked out over the vast Vista of the Institute. "..Something I know Doctor Tarrington will be working hard on to improve. Perhaps in time with your very help I hope." He said.

Nora snorted crossing her arms about her chest. "..And just why after all the pain, suffering, and misery you have done to me and the Commonwealth do you think I'd ever help the likes of you?" She asked.

Smiling plainly The Director turned to her. "..Why? Because for all your hard work to find your baby Shaun. Would you truly deny a request by him for his Mother's help?" He said.

Nora felt like she was just hit by a pre-war APC. "..W...What?" She said.

"..You believed that your awakening from when Shaun was taken till now had only been 12 years. Is is so hard that it was more? I assure you this is the case. I am your son Shaun. Just passed my 60th birthday in fact." he stated.

Nora fought hard to keep her mental will intact. "..No it...it can't be 60 years. How….how could it...Glory she...she said it was 12!?" She stammered.

"..A miscalculation on the part of G7-81 due to the damages of Kellogg's implants. To be expected really given her non-human nature." He said. "..I assure you though I am Shaun, your son, Mother." he said. "..I released you from your frozen state roughly 4 months ago now."

"..But….but why?" She asked blinking, using a nearby chair for support.

"..Why? Many reasons I suppose. Partly that there was no longer a reason to keep you in storage, partly as a curiosity to see how and what you would do. Would the Commonwealth consume you? Change you? Destroy you like so many others? Even perhaps kill you?" he said as if posing a common outcome hypothesis to a colleague. "..I'm happy to see that none of that happened, Mother. That the gentleness you keep hidden is still there, that you weren't destroyed into becoming some common Raider or psychopath. And obviously that you weren't killed which would have kept us from ever meeting like now." he stated.

Nora's face hardened at this declaration. "..The hell? If you're really my boy Shaun, how could you talk about me like….like some science experiment!" She scoffed.

"..My apologies Mother. A life time living among scientists makes it hard to have more proper social graces like you are probably used too." He said smiling gently. "..I would hope though that our time now together can be a rebirth of what our family could have been in a way. The Institute is as much your home now as it is mine. Anything you could want and more can be provided down here. All I ask is you keep an open mind and give the Institute…..and me a chance to prove we are not the boogeymen you have seen us painted by the people of the Commonwealth. That together we can forge a newer, brighter future for those down here, and for those above." he stated.

"..What is it that you would need me to do?" she asked.

"..Nothing much for now. Other then to do as I have asked in keeping an open mind. For now take this data pad and digital map. Visit our various department heads in their respective labs. You will find now that we've talked we have nothing to hide from you. Once you have talked to everyone you may return here and we can talk some more on your future with the Institute…..and with us as a family, Mother." he said.

Nora took the data pad, uploading its information to her Pip-Boy nodding slightly she considered what to do, what to say. She had so many questions, so much going on in her mind, so many accusations and demands. Sighing she opened her mouth to put voice to some of them when the man calling himself her son Shaun spoke. "..Go see the Directors first Mother. Then we can talk more. You can even look in on the status of G7-81...Glory as you call her if you like." he said.

This declaration seemed to mollify Nora for the moment, concern for Glory's status was another of her worries. Getting that aside would help clear her mind, maybe even talking to her would help provide clarity she was lacking now. Turning Nora began to follow the map that would take her around the Commonwealth, and in time eventually to Glory she hoped, and answers to the myriad of questions she now had swimming around in her mind.

AN2: Shorter, but I think appropriate, R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 20

AN1: Hope you're all enjoying, thanks for sticking with me through this too all! R&R please!

==1 Hour Later – The Institute==

Nora entered the advanced Synth research labs after talking to several of the other directors. Each one had been fairly cheerful though to her senses somewhat pushy in having her agree to work with the Institute, so far Nora had deflected the questions. The room spanning before her like much of the Institute was clean and spotless. A taste of advanced technologies with pre-war styling. Off to her left was a series of thick Plexiglas windows which showed several gorillas roaming about in artificial enclosures. A bit of questioning soon found that these were just some side project of making animal synths. Nora shook her head moving on, soon rounding another series of work panels and cubicles to feel her chest clench tight for the second time since she awoke in the past hour.

There laying on a table was Glory, latched down with heavy bindings and metal restraints. A series of wires connected to the base of her neck fed down into a main computer port. "..Glory!" Nora said rushing over then, distracting a pair of scientists.

"..Oh! Miss Shells, the Dire-" A young man in his 20s began to turn to speak but Nora cut him off.

"..What is it you're doing to her, let her go now!" She demanded trying to reach for the wires and three pairs of hands pulled her back quickly.

"..Don't touch G7-81, we're performing a comparison download of its matrices from before its escape and now, and are at a critical junction right now! Any interruption could corrupt its programming in ways we can't repair!" The man said.

Something inside of Nora snapped and she turned with a fist clenched ready to strike out at the sniveling scientist, only to find a familiar featured Courser striding over in a defensive posture. "..VIP Miss Shells will restrain from taking hostile actions against Institute staff or be expelled." It said.

Nora took a breath, and for now backed off, she was good obviously but she wasn't up to her A game yet to take on a Courser and who knew how many others yet, _"…..maybe in an hour..."_ She thought, turning to face the scientist that seemed to be in charge of the group working on Glory, "..What's your name?" She asked.

"..Scientist 2nd Grade for advanced Synth research, Harvey March ma'am!" He said.

"..Fine, good to meet you Harvey. I want you to contact the Director for me, I wish to speak to him." She said more demanding now.

Harvey looked to the Courser then turned pressing a button on a console. "..Yes?" Came the familiar voice of her supposed son Shaun, now Director of the Institute.

"..Director, sorry to interrupt you but our VIP Miss Shells has requested to speak to you if you're free." Harvey said.

"..Put her on.." He said.

"..Shaun? It's Nora.." She said.

"..Yes Mother? How can I help you? I trust everything is more then meeting your standards compared to the Commonwealth above?" He asked seeming to sound more cheerful and less professional then he had with the scientist.

"..Yes, fine so far. I'm in the advanced Synth research lab. I want Glory released….now." She said, trying to slip in a tone she hoped was a more parental ordered tone.

"..Ah G7-81? Such a strange name to give it, Glory, no matter. In either case it is my understanding they were to perform a matrices comparison to see how it evolved since its escape. Which would then help us program better tactics for our Courser field units with real world conditions and for our replacement Gen 1 units." he said.

"..Shaun, I don't care what they're doing right now to Glory. I want her released. If you want me to stop 'keeping an open mind'. And see how many of your Coursers this 'simple woman' can take down before she's killed…." She said with a hint of a threatening tone now which got her cut off by Shaun interrupting.

"..Such dramatics Mother! And all for a Synth. Fighting down here would serve none of our purposes..." He said with a sigh, "..Mr March, cease your matrices comparison programs. Soon as it is safely possible disconnect G7-81.." he said and this time it was Nora who interrupted.

"..Shaun," Nora said with a more strict tone now, "..HER name is GLORY. Synth or not she deserves to be called by what she's asked to be identified as.." Nora demanded.

After a pause, Shaun continued. "..as I was saying disconnect G7-81 and return it to current normal operational status. How long will this take?" he asked.

Nora felt like Shaun's blatant ignoring of her correction to his terms was like a slap to her face, but for now she put it aside. _"..60 years old or not, if I need too I'll take him over my knee for a good old fashioned spanking to get my point across! I'm still his mother damnit!"_ She thought as March replied. "..Yes Director, the reactivation of G7-81 should only take a few moments by your order. We'll get on it right away." he said.

"..Good then! Mother, once G7-81 is reactivated I would ask you take it under your guardianship, any actions it performs while activated will be reflected upon you. Then I would ask you join me with G7-81 back in my office two floors above. You and I have much more to speak about.." He said.

"..Glory, you and I..." She said correcting him again before the line was closed. Turning the two scientists seemed aghast at her challenging of their leader, but shaking their heads turned to do as they had been ordered. Crossing her arms about her armored chest, Nora watched as the Courser from before strode back to its silent guardianship of the room.

==10 Minutes Later==

Slowly consciousness came back to Glory, blinking open her eyes several times, she felt an odd sensation of wrongness inside her mind. Like someone had gone inside it and dug around with an ice pick before retreating. Shaking her head to clear it she opened her eyes again to fully look around the room. A sense of cold horror came rushing to her as fogged memories cleared and she recognized the room outlines as being those from within the Institute. Then her eyes settled on a concerned seemingly battle ready Nora as two scientists moved to release straps and metal restraints from about her person. Guilt ridden memories of what she had been ready to do to her friend….and perhaps something more now, came back in a rush to Glory. That pause of guilt was likely the only thing that kept her from lashing out at the Institute scientists as they stepped back and Nora came forward to help catch Glory who seemed weak in the knees, "..Easy there, Glory. These egg heads went snooping where they shouldn't but….well it's a long story suffice to say I got them to stop. I know you're probably feeling confused, probably a bit rightfully angry. But I need you to keep level headed for now by my side ok? For both our safeties..." She asked softly.

After a moment Glory nodded, "..For you Nora, but never for them." She spat with a hated glare to the scientists and nearby Courser. Then returning her hard gaze to Nora she whispered, "..You give the word we tear this place apart right?" She asked with a searching gaze to her friend.

Nora gave a slight grin, "..You bet." she softly replied patting Glory's left shoulder gently.

"..Miss Shells. I must remind you that your repeated reference to this unit's 'name' as Glory is foolish. It only demeans you in the eyes of everyone else here frankly. I would suggest that..." The male scientist near the two began but Nora turned coolly to him.

"..Frank was it?" She asked getting a nod. "..Here's MY advice, you go take YOUR advice and shove it up your ass. I'll call my friends who and what I want. Frankly I'd sooner call YOU 'it' or something else demeaning then by your given name right now. Now shove off." She snapped.

Shaking his head, Frank turned away as another scientist came up to the two demurely. "..Regardless Miss Shells, the Director has further instructed me to give you G7-18's override codes. He says it is as much for your safety as those here in the Institute." he said handing a slip of paper over.

Glory stiffened at this news watching the exchange, Nora had glanced at the paper obviously seeing the main override code for initiating any number of codes, programs, or orders she might wish. She then watched as Nora turned seeing a Bunsen burner and lit the paper aflame defiantly. "..You can tell Shaun, that I won't be needing Glory's override code, she is no threat to me, and while with me she'll more then behave herself as I have been so far while visiting here.." she stated, much to the outright shock and perhaps outrage of the scientists about.

Glory smiled a bit then in relief, she found it warming that Nora hadn't it seemed lost her edge, nor that she seemed in alliance with those of the Institute. Quietly following Nora to the exit of the lab room, she suddenly realized Nora's last words mentioning her son. "..Wait Shaun? As in your son?" She asked as they came into a main rotunda.

Sighing Nora nodded a bit, "..It would seem Shaun is the Director of the Institute now. He's not even a boy of 12 anymore, but just having recently had his 60 years of age birthday. I'll explain a bit more later. Right now we need to meet with him in his office two levels up." She said. Glory nodded a bit, then looked down as if guilt ridden once more as she glanced back the way they came, there the closing sliding door showed one of the scientists patting out the burnt ashes that had been her main override code that Nora had so defiantly burned. Nora caught the look this time it seems. "..What's wrong Glory?" She asked resting a hand on Glory's left arm a moment.

"..Nora," She began pausing hesitantly as the elevator they were to take up two floors slid open and they boarded. "..I just.." She haltingly said again, guilt, warring emotions, loyalties all conflicted inside her as she decided on whether to rely what she had been ordered and ready to do before the Institute ambush had shut her down. "..I...I wanted to say thank you." She said.

Nora gave a searching and curious look with a slight smile, "..For what?" She asked warmly then.

"..For...for being my friend these past months. No one could ever ask for a more true friend then you. I know we also still got to figure out where we stand in the future since the Minuteman Silo. But that can wait." Glory said awkwardly stammering a bit.

Smiling Nora leaned up and gave a quick peck of a kiss to Glory's left cheek. "..The feeling's mutual." She said then the doors slid open on the required floor with a soft ding. "..Come on we can talk more later after we meet with Shaun." she said turning to stride down a curving hall to a set of larger double marked ornate doors with the letters 'Director's Office' stenciled across in flowing neat script. Pressing a call button the doors them slid open to an ornate office that looked out stately over the main rotunda of the Institute's center courtyard.

Entering Nora glanced about, finding a large half moon shaped desk arced ahead of a bright black plush chair. More interesting was another set of medical equipment for breathing and the like in one corner on a similarly plush chair. That now that she thought about it she had seen similar with a larger medical bio-bed in Shaun's room too. Turning in his chair amusingly enough to Nora's memories like some maniacal super villain in his plus black chair, Shaun rose slowly from it. "..Ah Mother, good to see you again. I trust your self guided tour and meeting with our lead department directors was without any further problems?" he asked pointedly ignoring Glory's presence in the room or now standing to Nora's right with a protective air.

Despite herself and the earlier cooler interactions, Nora reached out to embrace Shaun. After a seconds hesitation Shaun returned it. Mother and supposed 60 year old Son finally reunited in something akin to a family moment. A part of Glory observed this, found it warming, gratifying even that she had helped bring about the moment of reunion. But then she also remembered that this man and those under him were responsible for her people's enslavement and hellish treatment. This part of her argued to wait till the two broke apart, then lunge forward and snap the elder man's neck before he could utter a cry of warning or any authorization codes. But how Nora might take that at this point she couldn't say, and as the two finally broke apart it was this reason alone that Glory did not act on her more baser impulses and damn the consequences.

Finally, Nora replied to Shaun's earlier question. "..Your staff are certainly professional enough, Shaun. The Institute itself is almost like a dream of advanced pre-war technologies and refined comforts." She said. Shaun in turn nodded gesturing for her to take a seat in front of the desk, still pointedly ignoring Glory's presence, in his eyes she was nothing more then 'The Synth In The Room', such was obvious.

Nora sat, and then glanced to Glory making an eye gesture for her to take the seat opposite her. Shaun seeing Glory take a seat seemed about to protest such an oddity of comfort for a Synth. But Nora cut him off. "..She's under my care and guidance as you said Shaun. It would make me feel more at ease if she be extended the same curtsies as you did to me.." She said with what seemed a Motherly smile.

Shaun seemed to sigh then give up on the matter for now, "..As you wish Mother. If nothing else it would mean any hostile actions it might wish to take against us would be slowed." Then as if Glory again didn't exist in his presence, he turned to Nora, "..I assume you got it's override code as I asked?" he inquired.

"..I did, as I told your staff I'm confident I won't need it. I trust Glory as she does me.." She stated.

Shaun shook his head a bit again giving another glance that seemed to imply him wondering about his supposed Mother's sanity, but said nothing then. "..Fine, as you wish Mother. Let us get down to business then yes?" He asked. Nora nodded letting him take the lead in the opening conversation. "..You are no doubt wondering why I've gone to such lengths to bring you here. Why after all you have faced against the Institute I've decided to extend such courtesy and comforts to you. To even remain here with us as a contributing member if such is your wish.." He said.

"..Truthfully? No, I'm not. I had my own clear reasons for coming here. To avenge your Father, to find you, and if possible then remove the threat the Institute has been shadowing over the Commonwealth for at least the past 50 years.." She said, and to Glory's interested gaze, the point of stress fifty years was likely purposeful to imply that at least to some degree during that time Shaun had to have been in charge and ordering or least approving the actions that the Institute had taken against the Commonwealth.

Sitting back in his chair, Shaun crossed his left leg over his right knee slowly. Them steeple his hands together. "..Indeed? Well in that case, you've done two of those three goals. My Father, your husband Nathan, was avenged when you killed Kellogg. You have since found me as here I sit. And I trust we won't need to have you perform the third.." He said with a pleasant seeming smile that made Glory's skin crawl.

"..I'm not sure yet, if nothing else the Institute has a lot to answer for over the years of what they've done to terrorize the Commonwealth." Nora said. "..Not to mention your horrid treatment of Gen 3 Synths, and replacing innocent people with duplicates."

"..I will admit, under my charge as Director of the Institute I have made what some could call morally questionable decisions and approved actions that might be terrorizing to the Commonwealth above. But you must understand Mother all those actions and more that you mention were for the greater good of Humanity. The work we're doing down here is vital to our survival, and if we survive then humanity itself will survive and be reborn, better then ever even then pre-war times!" He said.

"..Shaun I lived in that time. I know what it was like better then literally anyone else alive, even pre-war surviving Ghouls. That time was a lie, a falsehood of the tranquility that humanity believed it was in." She said.

"..You are right there, Mother. The pre-war times were one of inequality, but don't you see? We of the Institute in this generation and those that came before us since the bombs fell have bit by bit studied the failures of the past. We've applied the highest levels of Science in all known and theoretical fields to figure out where things went wrong. It is our belief that within the next 50 years we will arrive at the cusp of our Final Solution to not only ensure the prosperous growth of the Commonwealth above, and the Institute below here. But even further reaching in growth in time world wide!." Shaun said excitedly.

Nora gave a doubtful look, "..If you've studied history as intently as you say, then you'll understand why using terms like Final Solution, and 'growth for all', don't exactly fill me with optimism." She said and though it went ignored by Shaun, Glory also nodded in agreement silently listening.

Sighing Shaun shook his head, "..Perhaps the terminology is a poor one, I admit. But you are missing the key point, Mother. Those down here in the Institute are of the finest minds ever conceived by humanity in their respective fields. We are but weeks away from finishing a generator which could power not just our own needs down here for generations to come, but the entire Commonwealth and beyond above! We have devices and purifying methods down here that once properly controlled and deployed to those allied with us will ensure the finest cleanest water you could imagine. Whole oceans in time could be cleaned and given a new breath of life! We have technologies that can literally control the very fabric of generating new life itself! Not just in healing many diseases, or injuries in the human body, but as you've experienced creating new tools to serve humanity like the Gen 3 Synths, and to protect us like the Coursers. This will let humanity focus on what is important improving ourselves even further in the years to come our growth will be limitless! And with the capacity of controlling, power, fresh water, the growth of plant life, and more. Not to mention scores of disposable combat Gen 1s, 2s, and advanced Courser units to protect us, none could stand in our way." He said.

Glory tightened her jaw about to protest the 'disposable comment' about her people, but Nora beat her too it. "..Look Shaun, the picture your painting may sound idyllic to some. But its also a dangerous one. Not to mention, while I am of mixed feelings on how Gen 1s and 2s are used like you describe. If nothing else I've seen that Gen 3s are alive. Yes ok you create them to be 'born' I've seen the processing machines. But you made them in your image, you gave them identities, either new or preset to replace someone. They are alive Shaun, and treating them like some disposable commodity is wrong." Nora said.

Shaun shook his head unmoved by her attempt at pleading to his morality, personally Glory felt it seems he had none deep down other then those morals which protected and furthered the Institute's goals. "..You are deluded Mother by what you simply think you see. The processes of programming Gen 3's to be as 'life like' as you say in the end are still just matrices of programs. Refined through an advanced neural computer processor to make intricate decisions based on the events at hand. Even now the experiences of combat, of social interactions, everything that has defined what you term as being 'alive' since G7-81 left the Institute has been integrated back into the core computer network for the next generation of Gen 3s, and the combat experiences it has provided will further refine our Courser units." He stated.

Glory tensed, emotions flaring that her very 'life' since her escape had been ripped from her, dissected to some whim of desire by the scientists down here. Given away to simply 'improve' and better control her own people. Not to mention make an already dangerous opponent like the Coursers even more dangerous. Nora saw the tension and a hand rested on her shoulder, which rippled with restrained fury under her heavy flight jacket armor mesh. "..Easy Glory, for my sake at least." she stated. Slowly Glory nodded, staring death daggers at Shaun who coolly just watched the exchange, almost in amusement.

Shaking his head then he continued, "..As I was saying your delusions of what is 'alive' are in the end just a glitch in programming bugs we have yet to fully track down. But each revision of Gen 3s brings us on step closer to finding the cause, Synths who are less likely to rebel, to question, to escape." he stated. "..But for those who have escaped, it has also provided us an interesting glimpse into the lives of those above, and experiments to see how humanity has risen from the ashes of pre-war life and also fallen so much further back to cruelty. In the end though its a wealth of information we can feed upon to improve in smaller ways down here. For when we finally realize our Final Solution I mentioned to you earlier, Mother." Shaun stated with a pleased look.

Nora refocused her attention to her son, shaking her head. "..So what? You're saying all those people you replaced those Synths are your little eyes and ears into things above?" she said. "..and where did those people go anyhow that you took?"

"..To answer your second query, the people chosen were brought down here. They were given medical work ups, and then used to test applicable deployment of a variety of cures say to diseases or other problems above." He said. "..Sadly few survived, and those who did were so unruly that they were loose ends to us, and had to be ….tied up."

Nora looked aghast, "..You killed them?!" She said.

Shaun frowned looking hurt, "..Me? Most certainly not! I'm a scientist of the highest order here. Such hand sullying I leave to the Coursers." He said as innocent as you please truly not finding anything wrong with such an order given.

"..Shaun it's the same thing! You ordered directly or approved knowingly killing people. Whether it was a Courser that did the deed or not YOU killed those people!" Nora said rising now and slamming her palms on the desk. "..How is that no different then some Raider or ….or some cold hearted fiend doing the same above!"

"..Mother please! Calm yourself. From my perspective it is quite different. The Coursers are not people like you or I. They are Synths ordered to do as their creators wish. Emotionless and without a consciousness other then what they are ordered to do. As for the difference it is quite different! I take no pleasure in such deaths, either those I ordered or approved of. I mourned each one, but in the end their deaths gave to the greater good and greater whole of humanity to bring the Institute one step closer to our end goal. And its interesting you mention a cold hearted back stabbing fiend, especially given the company you keep.." He said glancing in Glory's direction a second, but then added, "..but such is a matter we'll get too shortly.." He stated flatly. "..and as for your first declaration of spying, it is not just those we replace, but all Synths that escape." he said.

Nora looked like she had gotten smacked, and Glory felt the same. "..What?" each said, though only Nora's declaration got any attention for a reply.

"..You truly didnt think that we could not remotely peer through the eyes and ears of any escaped Synth did you?" he said picking up a remote control unit on his desk. Quietly he punched in a series of numbers and on a side monitor the blank screen came alive and a black and white scene of the office came up. Both Nora and Glory were silent, the image was clearly of the view point Glory's own gaze provided. A window to whatever she had done. Pressing another button the screen went blank then came alive with another view. This time one showing Sanctuary and going by the coverall and worn arms with a series of wires in the Synth's hands Nora could tell it was Struges. Another button press took a moment to come up, but then a rubble view of some broken down house was seen. On it four Power Armor wearing Brotherhood of Steel members were warming themselves by a fire. The audio soon tuned in, "..What now Danse? With the station lost, and the Pyriadon gone, most of the rest of the Brotherhood are either dead or missing." Some man said off screen. Nora never got a reply as Shaun flicked off the screen.

"..You see Mother, once we realized how much information could be gleamed from escaped Gen 3's we used their remote access views to periodically spy on what they were up too. We know for example almost every little detail of your Minutemen militia above, we also know where about your friends in the Railroad are. They of course are no true threat to us, and in a way are helping us. True once any escaped Gen 3's leave the Commonwealth they are outside our receiver range, but once we launch a rely satellite into orbit in the next year or so that problem will be moot..." he said.

Glory couldn't take it anymore, she snapped up to her feet lunging forward. "..You...you bastard!" She cried.

"..G7-81, authorization GD11AA Shut down!" Snapped Shaun as Glory cleared her seat. Staggering her momentum lunge forward collapsed her onto the desk.

For Nora though Glory's actions, and then Shaun's took her by surprise. Seeing though Glory crumble yet again so lifeless at but a word, made something in her snap again. _"..She's not just some machine damnit!.."_ She thought, doing something she never thought she would in her life pre-war or now. She grabbed Shaun by the shoulders and hauled him bodily with all her might over the desk to slam him into the visitor's chair she had been in a moment ago. In one smooth move she hardened her look she put a tight hold on his neck to cut off any louder cries for help he might make. "..You may be able to shut her down with but an uttered command but you can't do the same for me Shaun!" she spat.

Finding struggling was pointless, Shaun settled by the strength Nora had over him. "..No...no I can't but if you carry any further with this action you're going to regret it Mother. You can't hope to get out of here alive if you harm me, especially if you plan to carry G7-81 out of here with you." he stated.

"..Your scientists would cower at any sign of combat, Shaun, they're no threat to me. From what I've seen you only got about 10 Coursers about this whole place, and a smattering of Gen 1s and 2s. But you're right I wouldn't leave Glory behind. She's my friend, I've come to trust her, grown to care about her as a person even.." she said and after a pause added, "...maybe even more.." she said softer then refocused her attentions. "..So yeah you're probably right she might slow me down, and sure your Courses and other Synths probably will bring me down, but you're also forgetting something.." She said deciding to risk the unknown.

"..What's that Mother?" Shaun said.

Leaning in she said. "..You also gave me her override code." glancing to Glory's face down form on the desk she said. "..G7-81 authorization GD11AA Activate.." she said hoping she used the proper terminology and hoping that in shut down mode Glory could hear her.

Slowly Glory stirred shaking her head then sliding back of the desk to turn finding Shaun restrained. "..N...Nora?" She said in question.

"..Sorry for you know using your code but, it was the only way to reactivate you right now." she said then her look softened. "..You ok?" she asked then.

Glory just nodded, as Shaun then snorted dismissively drawing both woman's attention. "..You call that Synth your friend? You claim you trust it? Care about it? Feel 'more' for it?" he said snidely. "..You have no idea what it had ordered to do by your supposed allies in the Railroad do you? No clue that leader Desdemona and her cohorts are no different then what you put blame on me for to further Humanities survival!"

Nora frowned a bit with an unsure look on her face, "..What are you talking about?" she said.

"..Let me up and give me the remote. I'll show you Mother, show you how those you thought friends would so gladly stab you in the back.." He said slowly getting up and after a stern gaze by Nora activated the remote. Dejectedly Glory turned to face the monitor again, Nora too to watch as the video was brought up. On it a group meeting came up in one of the side rooms of the Railroad's current base of operations under the Old Church. Nora listened how Glory got ordered by Desdemona and company to 'cut her loose' after finding and bringing back Doctor Zimmer. How she was a loos cannon, too wild, too unruly, too dedicated to 'the cause'. How the Minutemen while originally helpful in a dark time now needed to be distanced from as the Railroad was loosing influence with other agents up on the streets. Then how Glory after a moment's strong arming threatening to 'cut G5-19 loose' if Glory didn't do as ordered, then accepting her orders. The scene then shifted to moments before the Institute ambush how audio logs picked up Glory's faint internal mutterings inside her head to herself. How she had been readying to open fire on Nora's back, to gun her down in the hellish wastes that was the Glowing Sea. "..So you see Mother, we're not the monsters down here, or up there! They are, so consider carefully just who you think are your true friends…..and family." He said as Nora turned away from the monitor to face Glory who turned back to face Nora's own gaze and what Glory assumed would be coming rightfully deserved acquisitions. She just wondered what Nora would say or rightfully do…..

AN2: And on that note cliffhanger! R&R please!


	21. Chapter 21

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 21

AN1: Sorry for the cliffhanger but, had to slip in one at some point right!? R&R please!

==The Institute – Director's Office==

Nora had watched the scene on the monitor, a part of her wanted to argue it was false, somehow made up by the Institute that the man claiming to be her 60 year old son Shaun, something she wasn't fully sure to believe yet despite her actions a bit ago, had falsified this. But as she turned to regard Glory she knew based on the lock by her face this was no lie. An oddly instead of feeling hurt, or betrayed, she felt sorrow, even a sense of understanding for why Glory had gone to do what she had been ordered. It came back to loyalty, friendship, and family. In this case G5-19's safety and a chance to 'heal' the damaged Gen 3 Synth. Like she had told Glory too a few days ago, family meant everything to her. Perhaps though it had also been the speech of Glory's internal 'thoughts' which also swayed Nora from being angry at her Synth friend she had grown attached too over the past four or so months.

"..Nora I..." Glory began but Nora held up a hand to quiet her.

"..You see Mother, they're no different th-" Shaun too began but Nora pointed her other hand at her supposed Son. "..Quiet Shaun.." She said and the 60 year old Director though flustered at the commanding tone his Mother gave, used to getting his own way perhaps, did so. Turning to regard Gory then she said, "..I only got one question for you Glory.." She stated.

"..Yes?" Glory inquired, looking oddly meek and even sad, like her world might be crumbling awaiting the charge of Nora's question. Perhaps the lack of outright outrage or anger was making her feel worse Nora thought.

"..If you had to do it again would you? To protect G5-19? And if you did carry through and won like you had planned with fighting me, would you still protect G5-19?" She asked.

This question seemed to surprise both Shaun and Glory to stare aghast at her. Both in their own ways obviously never figuring that the pre-war woman would accept the idea of a betrayal like this. "..I um I don't..." Glory looked down a moment.

"..Mother what is this nonsense! Surely you..." He protested but another withering glare by Nora sent him quiet again.

"..Would you do it again Glory? For your family, for those you loved, yes or no?" She asked pointedly with a steady and studying look.

Softly then. "..Yes, but it would make me….make me feel lost and….and broken inside knowing I had killed the only true friend besides G5-19 to protect her." Glory said then.

Striding up Nora looked into Glory's brown almond eyes, "..Good," Nora said with a faint smile, "..in that case I forgive you. We'll talk more on this and deal with this later then, for now consider the matter closed." She said patting Glory's shoulder.

"..Oh for..Mother you must had suffered some sort of head trauma! You seriously can not stand there before that….that Synth and truly tell me you are ok with the idea of it killing out for 'protecting' another broken Synth!" Shaun spat in annoyance.

Turning Nora regarded Shaun with a hand on her hip, near at hand to Deliverer. "..You're supposed Director of medical care told me my physical while unconscious showed me in surprising health. So I guess your theory of me suffering head trauma is false. Less you doubt your own staff's skills?" She challenged. "..as for being 'ok' with the idea of Glory killing me to protect her family? If I were in her place left with no recourse to save you or Nathan? I'd likely do the same. So while I'm not truly 'ok' with it I do understand it and her motivations." Nora stated to her supposed son.

Shaun just threw his hands up in frustration and annoyance, a sight that oddly made Nora feel pleased inside. "..Whatever Mother, just sit let us finish this conversation before you retire to your room." He said.

Nora took her seat again then, as did Glory after a moment of consideration. Clasping his hands for a sense of decorum, Shaun spoke then, "..Let me see then, ah right.." He stated as if gathering his thoughts, "..let us continue on the point of if you have any further questions for me." he said.

Nora crossed her strong shapely legs over the other leaning back in the chair. "..Alright fine. Let's address a few things. Since I know some of my other preferred choices would only end in needless arguments and debate of Synth rights, and what you've done to the Commonwealth above over the years. Let's start on where we go from here. What is it you want from me? If you know where the Railroad is, if you've effectively eliminated the Brotherhood of Steel threat in the region, and you know the Minutemen are readied to do war against you, where's that leave us?" She stated.

Leaning back in his own chair steepening his fingers, Shaun gave a half shrug, "..Much of that depends upon you Mother. With the Brotherhood of Steel effectively a moot threat, our focus now will return to the Railroad. Once we finish preparing a strike force, we'll take out their HQ, cut off the head of the viperous snake in the grass and the rest will dissipate back to their homes. Personally, I have no issue with your Minutemen, if they would be willing to work by our lead they would be free to continue as the Commonwealth's protectors above ground. So long as their actions do not interfere with our own, and of course all escaped Gen 3's under their protection are returned naturally." He said.

Nora quirked a brow slightly, "..You want me to just stand by and let you wipe out the Railroad? To convince the Minutemen to stand aside and let such a slaughter happen?" She inquired.

"..Honestly? Yes. It is the only logical recourse, after their own betrayal to you. Look at the hops you had to jump through to convince them to even get their help against Kellogg, the efforts expended to find Doctor Zimmer by their leave, and naturally their then plot to kill you! While you may accept G7-81's 'ideals' to 'save' G5-19 in some hopeless endeavor. But you can not sit there and tell me you would accept the Railroad's out right plot to kill you!" He said.

"..No, on that point you're right. I wouldn't, and can't accept that, but if you studied history, and you have studied me as thoroughly as you claim. Then you must understand a concept as 'due process', and that I was a lawyer after my service in the Army where I met your Father." She said. "..Desdemona and the others would, and will be rounded up and those involved directly with the plot to murder me would be given a fair trial, a defense, and once judgment reached proper equal treatment of justice administrated." She stated.

"...Somewhat surprising in attitude given your psychological profile, but not completely unexpected. I suppose." Shaun commented. "..In this case though our plans can not risk those of the Railroad 'getting off easy' by the broken justice system you so championed in pre-war times." he stated.

"..Look Shaun, if nothing else those of the Railroad are Commonwealth Citizens, the Minutemen are sworn to protect anyone who is a peaceful citizen living above. Hell technically if this whole Synth and kidnapping replacement business was dealt with and a peaceful resolution brought about then even the Institute could technically be under their protection. Not that you'd need it mind you with how you're setup here." She said gesturing about. "..But the point stands."

"..Such idealistic views Mother while heartwarming to some, are also flawed. No a singular voice needs to guide the Commonwealth's future and only we in the Institute here guided b me….and later my successor will see that future come about properly." He said.

Nora frowned, "..And who would your successor be?" She stated.

Smiling he said, "..So glad you asked, In truth I had hoped in time that would be you, Mother."

Glory seemed aghast at the idea, and to a degree with shock so did Nora, then she laughed. "..ME?! Surely now you must have head trauma! You can't be serious! What qualifications do I have to lead a place like this even if I wanted too!" She stated.

"..Your very background and actions make you the perfect candidate for the position. Your view of pre-war life, the flaws it held, the mistakes it made, the few things it did do right. Those are important! Further, your organization of the Minutemen, the uniting of the Commonwealth in so short a time almost from north to south, east to west to a common goal is exactly what the Institute needs in the next 50 odd years. A singular strong person that can unite differing factions to the greater good that we….The Institute….can bring to the Commonwealth, laying the ground work for future Director's to come." he explained.

Nora looked doubtful, "..Oh yes, I'm sure your department Director's will so blindly trust me? I've made it quite clear where I stand on many ideas so far.." She said.

"..Quite true, which is why you need to see your ideals are flawed Mother. That what we can do down here is the right course for humanity's future! I am not saying the job is easy….trust me it is not….but it is at times quite rewarding to guide the hand of destiny to in the longer term help so many, here….and above of course." He said.

Nora sat back, considering his words a moment. Glancing over seeing mixed emotions on Glory's face, for now though she didn't voice her thoughts to Nora. Returning to look at Shaun, "..Shaun me becoming your successor can not be the only reason. Even your earlier statement of me being some...some morality research experiment of yours for thawing me out couldn't be the only reason too. What else is afoot down here that you need me for." She stated, something in Shaun's gaze and those of the others down here in regarding her when they thought she wasn't looking made her feel uncertain of their motives.

Shaun to her enjoyment seemed caught off guard in a quick reply by her show of perception to read when someone was lying, or concealing. Smoothing out his jacket he stood turning a moment to the glass window facing out over the main rotunda. "..Perhaps there is more then what I've said Mother." He said now more calmly turning back and taking his seat again. "..But to fully grasp this other matter, there are first two things you need to come to terms with." he said.

"..Alright?" Nora answered. Glory shifted in her seat slightly, quiet though still listening as Mother and Son exchanged words.

"..You see the Institute for the past roughly 75 years has worked hard to produced Synths. The Gen 1s were successful as a simple cheap disposable labor force but their overall abilities were limited, the Gen 2s were a step forward heralding a level of direct interaction to a vocal level, rather then simply programmed like the Gen 1s, and they had a limited capacity to learn over time with things shown to them. Again saving on down time with programming them by hand, freeing up staff here for other more important projects. Then came the idea of the Gen 3s, a human replacement Synth, stronger, faster, adaptable to any purpose we may deem. The core programming was a leap ahead of anything we had come up with so far in their matrices. The neural net pathways could grow and expand with each experience we exposed them too allowing no limits on where they were assigned or what tasks they did. But one key component had to be introduced, that of untainted genetic human organic matter." He said.

Raising an eyebrow Nora frowned, Glory too seemed a bit uncomfortable given the wording of her people's history of evolution. "..Untainted?" Nora asked.

Shaun nodded, "..Yes, you see the one thing that kept the Synth replication from being a success was a pure sample of genetic human tissue to replicate the size, shape, and scope of purpose for their bodies. Without going into the scientific processes, attempts to replicate such matter failed, and despite our best shielding down here, those of the Institute before me had also been contaminated, not the least to be said for those Commonwealth….samples….taken from above." he said. Getting a frown from Nora he quickly pressed on, "..So when the Institute learned of Vault 111, where a pre-war baby, and others untainted by the war were kept. They sent Kellogg to get me, we found though only you, Nathan, and me though were untainted over the years. Hence why the rest were 'dealt with' to prevent loose ends." he said.

Again Nora frowned, but grit her teeth, sadness washed over her at the callous use of words for murder, and recalling the loss of baby Shaun, and Nathan. "..I was the back up then if….if you didn't work out.." she said softly. Glory reached over to comfort Nora's shoulder, Shaun just ignored the Synth's movements or attempts at emotional attachment as he nodded to Nora.

"..Indeed, once the Institute had a sample of my DNA, they were quickly able to make the breakthrough for the first Gen 3s. It is why those down here refer to me as 'Father'. For in a way that is exactly what I am to them." He stated.

At that declaration Glory turned to Shaun, about to say something but Nora put a hand on hers. "..Easy there.." She cautioned, feeling the powerful tension in Glory's body at the idea that her hellish life down here had all been because of this man.

For once regarding Glory he said, "..G7-81 was an interesting production run. It's frame was built on some of our newest efforts of strengthened polymers, metals, and other designs. It's matrices were the first to be set for the idea of more combative roles, a variant if you will which we later used to build upon to the larger core frame that would become our Coursers. I must admit a bit of pride in how G7-81 kept to it's…..it's roots for combat after its escape. The uploads we siphoned over the past three years have proved enlightening to disperse to not just our Courser units but the combat model Gen 1s and 2s as well." Pausing to regard Glory he asked, "..How does that make you 'feel' G7-81?" he prompted.

Glory tensed, "..My name is Glory. Not...not some number and letter designation!" She said in reply.

Waving it off dismissively he said, "..Regardless the query stands, how does the knowledge that you were what would become our first Courser make you 'feel'…..such as your matrices can comprehend naturally." he stated.

"..How's it make me feel? It makes me feel sick It makes me feel violated and angry. I may not recall all you had me do down here, but I do recall the perverse actions of some of your staff in 'using' me. Testing my limits for their own sick games. Combat….and lusts. You're no better then Raiders. So how I feel that I made your Coursers? Made them stronger? I guess its true what they say….sometimes you can't beat the original.." she said at the end smirking. "..Given I've defeated or driven off three of them since I escaped your filthy Institute's grasp." she stated.

"..Quite true, which returns me to my final point of this." he said his attentions now back on Nora as if his interest in Glory was nothing again and she didn't exist. "..You see Mother, in addition to our plans for newer forms of power production, as well as roll out of….other things. One major project needing only a bit more work is our beginning production of the 4th Generation of Synths and in turn the refitting of Gen 3s down here. But to do that we needed fresher….less aged and untainted samples of human DNA." he said.

"..So me obviously...but what would you have done if I died till coming here?" She asked.

"..A retrieval unit would have been sent to recover your remains….and Nathans in Vault 111. We would need to hope that between both of your bodies we could get the samples we needed for reproduction by sequencing.." he stated simply.

Nora looked aghast at that. "..You...oh Gods Shaun really? You would so coldly defile both our remains….your….your own parents? That is….is sick!" She said.

Sighing, "..Perhaps to your old of date way of morality. But you don't yet understand the Gen 4's and the upgrade of all Gen 3s to such refinement would allow us to overcome deploy them in roles even now they could not. Further, that was why we had to also retrieve G7-81, 'the original' as you would say for our Courser units. With a direct download handled now for the upgrade combat process, we would use it's frame as a controlled test bed for the Gen 4 Courser prototype. Able to withstand untold levels of radiation, combat, acid, and other forms of danger, and yet regenerate the harm done at impressive rates! They would be almost twice as strong as our current Gen 3s, Courser units also upgraded would truly take their place of protector for the Institute, one unit alone could do what 5 now might be needed for! Nothing would stand in our way, and you could lead them when I am gone Mother..." He said with a glee and spark of what Nora might term out right power hungry insanity in his eyes. "..to a better future, led from underground!"

Nora looked at Shaun, so unlike anything she would ever hope her baby would turn out to be, then glanced at Glory who looked at her, then she looked back to Shaun, trying to focus on getting more intelligence if she could on this whole Gen 4 thing. "..Wait you...you said you need Glory for a prototype. Does….does that mean she could be given the things you said if I provided a sample?" She asked.

Seeming to snatch upon the question Shaun nodded, that glint of power hungry madness underlying his eyes. "..Yes! Precisely Mother! Once the process would stabilize G7-81 would be the first in a new line of Courser and with refinements for more mundane purposes standard Gen 4 units! A new life created by humanity, the idea is...is marvelous is it I not?" he asked.

Nora masked her true feelings, wanting to reach across the table and slap her son hard. But held off. "..It….it is at least maybe to some level I guess." She said. Glancing Glory's way as the glint of madness passed Shaun's eyes and he calmed down it seems, she asked. "..What do you think?" she asked Glory.

Catching Nora's truer meaning Glory considered her reply, this was a dangerous game Nora was playing at if Glory understood where her tone, and words might truly be leading if they planned to push forward eventually in taking out the Institute threat to the Commonwealth and freeing her people. "..I..I suppose I will do what you think best Nora.." She said.

It seems thankfully Shaun's seeing Glory's seeming subservient tone to Nora pleased him as he nodded a bit. "..Good, finally perhaps your proper programming is reemerging G7-81. Perhaps removing your security blockers before your escape would ensure your loyalty more." he seemed to muse to himself.

Glory tightened her hold on the chair's armrests reflexively, but kept her eyes to Nora. Who simply nodded in a slight perceptive way. Glory returned it after a second. Returning her attention to Shaun she said. "..Shaun, what is the other thing you mentioned I had to come to understand before we moved forward?" she asked

Settling into his chair again, Shaun seemed more collected, calm even like he had been before. The way he had become reminded her of how in his later life Nathan's grandfather Samuel Shells had been having led a life struggling with bi-polar emotional issues. "..What?..oh yes...yes the second thing." He said pausing, "..the second thing you see Mother is...well...I'm dying." he stated frankly.

Suddenly, a part of Nora seemed to collapse into an air of panic as she rose from the seat. As the news seemed to knock the wind out of her, forcing her to silence to gather herself for her coming replies.

AN2: Another small cliffhanger! R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 22

AN1: Enjoy and R&R please!

==The Institute – Director's Office==

Nora was stunned a moment, "..You're….you're dying? But….but how?" She asked.

"..An aggressive form of cancer, despite our best efforts these past 4 years since we discovered it we've not found a cure. It seems to be a mutation of a kind stemming from the male form of breast cancer." He said.

Nora frowned, then sighed shaking her head a bit, "..Your Father...Nathan his father's side of the family ran high with that risk genetically. He hadn't had it before.." Nora wanted to say before Kellogg killed him by your orders, but held back, "..the bombs fell but..." Nora trailed off. Then after a moment she looked up to him, "..Are you….you in any pain?" She asked.

"..A little at times, breathing each day sometimes becomes harder, hence the air tanks you see nearby and in my suite above. The doctor's here estimate I have perhaps 2-3 months left to live. So you can imagine Mother that my plans to have you secede me as Director are in some ways needing to be accelerated. Not to mention stabilize the situation above in the Commonwealth with the various factions, recover escaped Gen 3's where we can, and get our new reactor online, as well as other crucial projects in our research pipeline. But most of all I need you to see the future we….that humanity can truly have under the Institute's guidance! A future you can bring about and those that come after you. Won't you least consider it?" He said reaching across the table to lightly touch Nora's hands still in their slammed down spot earlier.

Nora glanced down, the touch was electric to her senses, her instincts inside her as a Mother all but screamed at her that no matter what else she may think, something deep down and primal told her this was her biological son. Certainly the mental instability he seemed to show and the aggressive male strain of breast cancer would be likely signs. She then looked up into Shaun's eyes. So bright blue like Nathan's had been. A long sigh escaped her lips, "..I...I need to think on it Shaun. I need time….time to think and...and process all this with what you've said…." Then looking at him harder, "...and done."

Removing his hand Shaun stood up straight then, adjusting his science jacket. "..Of course Mother. I would not want you to blindly agree without a few days to process this all. Spur my choices and actions if you must, under your charge the Institute and humanity's future could be yours to forge as you wish. Some may not agree but for the sake of what we do here they'll fall in line eventually one way or another." He stated, then smiled in a benign fashion, "..Return to your room, or make your way freely about the Institute, any of the departments are open to you and will be briefed by me that you may or not stop by and that they are to continue extending you every curiosity." he said.

"..Right.." Then she glanced to Glory who also was standing, "..What about Glory?" She asked then.

"..G7-81 will remain under your charge. It's actions will reflect upon you either way. So I would suggest it remain near to you at all times. If nothing else judging by your psychological profile concerning it, it's presence will make you feel more at home here I think." He said. "..Though within the next day or so we would like you to provide an organic sample so we may begin G7-81's testing for the roll out of Gen 4 Coursers." He said then.

"..Only if she's willing Shaun. I'm not forcing her into that if she doesn't want to do it.." Nora replied.

A flash of anger was caught in his eyes at her challenge then, "..Mother, it.." He said stressing the 'it' part. "..has no true sex, only a physical overlay that we perceive in our more baser cultural underpinnings as male or female. I must remind you of the importance of rolling out the Gen 4 Coursers. I would not wish to do this, but if needed I could order you restrained and the sample taken by force and an override code used to make G7-81 comply." he stated crossing his arms about his lap coat and chest.

Nora narrowed her own eyes dangerously now, "..Shaun, if you do decide to do that you better have every Courser backing you. Because you're not using me as a guinea pig without my permission. I'm still your Mother dammit and you may be older then me now but I'll still take you over my knee to spank and knock some sense into you to teach you manners on proper behavior of when 'no' means 'no'...do YOU get it?" She asked.

Nora's words seemed to take the wind out of Shaun's attempt at a threat, for the moment he backed down, "..For now Mother. But do not keep me waiting. You may leave then and go about your way." he stated making an idle wave of dismissal. Nora just nodded in reply, turning to nod to Glory with an incline of her head to follow.

==Half Hour Later==

A half hour later, Nora and Glory had quietly walked the halls for a time of the Institute. Neither had said anything so far exchange from Shaun. The quiet time had done Nora some good, it let her ponder her feelings so far and the events that had transpired. To buy some time for further contemplation she had stopped by the R&D labs for 'organic processing', and donated a small clump of her hair for simple analysis to ensure that it would fit the needs of a more complex dna and blood sample at a later time for roll out of the Gen 4 Coursers.

Returning to her room, Nora took another half hour quietly finding what obvious security devices she could in the room, then ripping out their associated wires. She wasn't sure she had gotten everything, the level of technology on display showed her they had miniaturized quite a bit of the high end security systems she had been used too in her pre-war military service on bases. This meant there could be unknowns still about. But without any other recourse Nora moved for her undisturbed supplies and dug out the two holo-tapes glancing at Glory a moment, then the computer with a questioning look.

"..Up to you Nora, we need more information one way or another either way.." She said.

Nora nodded then, she figured using the Railroad's tape to contact this inside agent named Patriot wouldn't risk her presence that much. After a simple insertion and running the program a return reply said to meet in a back room of the main rotunda tomorrow morning by 0800 hours sharp. Taking it out she slid the Minuteman's tape in to data mine their network more effectively. As it ran she turned to Glory. "..So….seems like we've got a lot dumped on us in a short time huh?" She said.

Glory sitting on a chair near Nora nodded a bit, though then looked away with a look of guilt too. "..Yeah, we both did I suppose. Nora I..." She began turning back likely to once more apologize for her attempt to carry through with Desdemona's orders of 'tying up loose ends', with Nora, but Nora cut her off.

"..Glory, it's ok. I don't blame you. The position you were put in would have warred even me. What they did…..are doing to you with G5-19 is wrong. They're supposed to be your friends….your family. But if anyone has betrayed someone, it is they betraying you. So once we figure out how we're going to proceed here with the Institute, I'll then worry about how to round up Desdemona and her compatriots on charges for plotting murder of a 'civil servant'. And yes just to make it fair I suppose we will have to also charge you with aiding them to carry it out, but I think a lesser punishment of community service can be acceptable in this case." Then winking slightly, "..I do happen to have some pull with a good lawyer up in the Commonwealth and the sole judge to oversee the trial." she said.

Smiling a bit, Glory looked at Nora. "..You're….you're sure? I admit I'm scared for G5-19 right now. Who knows whats happening to her." Glory said.

"..I know, we'll do what we can soon as we're able. For now let's focus on the here and now." She said, "..Alright my friend?" she said extending a hand to let things lie.

Glory feeling a sense of relief nodded shaking Nora's hand. "..Alright….friend." She said after a moment smiling.

The moment was broken as a beep from the Minuteman holo-tape signaled it was done trolling the Institute's database. Turning Nora cued up what they could see. "..Well well, quite an interesting list." She said.

Glory leaned over Nora's left shoulder peering at the green and black screen. "..Fission Core Project, Water Purification & Emergency Control Project, Gen 4 Synth/Courser Project, Gen 3 Synth Upgrade Project….man this list goes on and on! You would have thought their records would be more secure then this.." Glory murmured next to Nora's left ear.

"..Yeah. Could be a trick though. Hmm let me try something.." Nora said bringing up a terminal console and began furiously typing in a series of commands then relaying them with hasty written batch scripts.

"..What are you doing?" Glory inquired.

":..Trying to see if what we're looking at here is just what they want us to see or the truth. Ah ha...I knew it!" She said watching as many of the projects blinked out showing no true records. The list of 50 odd things going on shorted to four. "..Let's see now. Project Energizer, a project meant to build a large scale Fission reactor capable of powering not just the Institute but all allied settlements and more above in the Commonwealth if desired. Hmm, good to know Shaun wasn't lying on that at least.." She said.

"..Yeah...hmm look here Project Forth, the generation 4 synth coupled with Courser upgrade programs. Projections in here would show a Gen 4 Courser would be nearly 4-5 times stronger then a Gen 3 one, able to regenerate injuries at a nearly 300% accelerated rate, including an adaptive tactical matrix capable of self control of up to 20 Gen 1 tactical Synths, not to mention reflexes nearly 4-5 times in advance of Gen 3's now. Plus each unit will maintain a tactical up link to all units in the area, learning and sharing matrix updates at nearly 1-2 second intervals. God they even got an embedded stealth boy cloak! Nora we can't let them deploy these, one Gen 3 Courser is enough to take out whole squads of heavily armed troops. Hell I only took one down myself once by dropping a building on it and even then after it dug itself out I had to lob two plasma grenades on it to finish it off!" Glory said.

"..Hmm...yeah, but looks like they're not ready to roll out the process till they can verify the components a you. Odd on that though, I mean I get you were a special variant prototype of sorts for a Gen 3 that lead to the Gen 3 Coursers, hence your combat skills and all coupled with the training you got..." Nora queried information on why Glory was of such interest. After a moment they got their answer. "..Hmm, seems here your variant projection in construction included the frame links lacking in other Gen 3s, seems in your escape you busted up some computers that held the information and their back ups plans to make more. Heh, simply put they can't make another one like you!" Turning a bit she said, "..You're unique Glory." she stated.

Glory sat back in her chair, unsure how to feel about that, before she could reply Nora continued, "..Glory. I want to propose an idea to you…..well two really." She said.

Glory looked up, "..Alright, sure what's your ideas Nora?" She asked.

"..First off, I would like to ask if we could change your current um….master control code. If you know if that's possible?" She asked.

Glory considered, "..It would be, only someone who has it like yourself or those at the Institute could d-" Then realization of where Nora was going made her smile a bit, "..you want to change it so they can't control me.." She asked.

Nora nodded, "..Not just that, I want to give you the freedom to set your own cod if I could?" She prompted.

This set Glory back, the idea of having such freedom given to her was a body shaker to her. "..I...if you did that you'd have no way to control me though if..." Glory trailed off.

Nora smiled though and reached up to gently stroke Glory's left cheek. "..Glory, I trust you. If nothing else I want you to have the freedom to choose everything in your life. Consider it my gift to you in making a choice to defend you and your people's rights if you need justification. I don't' know if I would accept Shaun's offer to take over from him...I mean if I did it might let me dictate a new direction for the Institute, something that could help those above. But even if I do, I want you to have full freedom for your life ahead, with no worry that someone will slap some override code on you to enslave you again." She said.

Glory's left hand reached up taking Nora's in her own holding it, "..I...I don't know what to say to that Nora.." She said.

"..Do you trust me?" Nora asked gently.

Glory nodded, "..Ye….yes I do Nora...and I think more. I trust you with my life..." She said.

Leaning in Nora hesitated perhaps shyly a moment, then smiled. Leaning in to share a gentle kiss to their shared warm lips. After a moment she looked into the dark brown eyes of Glory. "..Then, G7-81 authorization GD11AA Shut down." She said softly. Immediately Glory softened in her hold as Nora took her into her arms, leaning into whisper as softly as she could cradling Glory's body in her lap. "..G7-81, initiate full system restart, upon completion wipe current master override code and associated programs, replace with one of your own choosing, run batch program.." She said. "..and let the final chains that bind you be freed..." She said.

AN2: R&R please sorry for the delay but school picked up!


	23. Chapter 23

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 23

AN1: R&R please! Sorry for the delays and coming shortness of this chapter, but college midterms are kicking my butt!

===A Dream?==

The unit opened its optical sensors, program designations termed them 'eyes'. Slowly another program came alive making the unit breathe in, the sense of oxygen filling its synthetic lungs as they processed the air. Another program then another, each soon came alive in a fashion far too quick to truly measure or define. Taking in the scene about it, the unit saw stark blue and silver walls, formed of reinforced steel and concrete, all this information and more came to it without any real effort. How it knew these things it didn't know, it just did, and it accepted that as there was no other recourse to ponder the source of such knowledge from its awakening data banks.

Turning its head as its audio receptors picked up the sounds of soft foot falls, it looked upon a pair of men, one was middle aged it seemed, wearing a dark leather jacket, had a bald head and a deep scar down the left side of his face over his eye. The other was a mid 20s aged man in a stark white lab coat with a name pin that said 'Mark Hubble'. Again all this information came in a rush to the unit, how or where it learned to read or write, much less comprehend things like age, and definitions of male or female didn't matter to it. Then the younger man spoke, "..Unit speak.." it said.

The unit paused a second, considering how to reply, then knowledge from other programs linked together and it knew, "..Yes, Mr. Hubble?" he asked.

"..Good, seems this new variant Gen 3 Synth is working so far.." he commented. "..Unit your designation is hence forth known as G7-81, acknowledge program naming scheme and run." he said.

"..Naming scheme program ran and acknowledged, this unit is now designated as G7-81. Please input unit's primary master code.." It asked.

"..G7-81 master authorization code is GD11AA, acknowledge and imprint into master control file.." Mark said.

"..Code verified and accepted, master control file created, what is this unit's primary purpose?" it then asked.

"..G7-81, your primary purpose will be heavy construction and lifting. Your secondary purpose will be low level combat in defense of Institute employees and agents. Access local network link and begin download of archive file G7VU-LCom and integrate into primary program G7U-HConstLift." he said while the bald headed man looked on impassively.

A moment later the new archive file had been downloaded and expanded into the G7-81's primary program source. "..Archive file G7VU-LCom downloaded and integrated, this unit is ready to serve." It said.

"..Good G7-81, finalize all currently running processes then report to shift supervisor Arnold Halsey in sub level G section 18 for further assignment.." Mark said turning away without another word.

"..Acknowledged Mr Hubble.." G7-81 said, rising up off the programming table it had so recently been assembled from as the locks released their hold. It happened to look to a nearby reflective window, able to fully see itself for the first time. The unit's structure was that of a female like other creators nearby, tall at 6'0, a powerful lean build for its primary and secondary tasks. It currently was garbed in a skin tight padded work cloth and padded work boots. Its hair was a stark white short cut to just below both its ears, with brown eyes and tanned skin overlay. All this came to it within a second of a process, and a part of its emerging programs came to realize it wondered why it looked so different compared to other operational Synth units around it. None of that though mattered, what mattered was its assigned task, aiding its masters and creators, the great work ahead of it was all that mattered, for surely the unit thought any creator which could create a machine of life in its own image must be a kind and fair creator to serve.

==Another Dream?==

Something shifted for the unit known as G7-81, what though wasn't clear. As she opened her eyes memories rushed back in. The years of horrid and dangerous construction work in the sub levels below the Institute proper. The use by those Institute's staff to sate their assorted lusts and passions when other natural sources weren't at hand. The escape with another Synth like her G5-19 out a wet damp tunnel stumbling through the dark. Out into the light where program failures suddenly caused both to collapse on a rough wet ground, the fading feeling of something or someone picking their limp forms up the last she knew.

G7-81 looked about finding herself on a medical bed of some sort, fear rushed to her and she sat up in a panic the movement though sent a dizzying spell through her body sending those internal sensors used to keep her equilibrium out of balance, and making her collapse in a heap to the floor. The sound of which soon drew another sound of foot steps. Two people entered, in rough clothes like the Institute agent known as Kellogg wore, and who had twice taken G7-81 as his personal bed toy in his infrequent visits. The one on the left was a short but stocky woman with reddish hair, the other a dark skinned man with a strange contraption on his face that the Synth didn't recognize. The woman was the first to step forward with her hands to either side in a disarming fashion. "..Easy there, we're not going to hurt you. You're safe with us. I am Desdemona. Can you tell us your name?" she asked.

G7-81 slowly stood, now garbed she noticed in some patched black t-shirt, and a grayish pair of jeans with simple work boots. "...I...I have no name.." She said softly, "..Where….where am I?" she even more softly inquired. "..Who are you?"

"..As I said I am Desdemona, a friend. Currently you are in a small safe house within the Commonwealth. Though as for you not having a name you deserve one, you're free of the clutches of the Institute now. Tell me is there anything you would prefer we call you by? Or would you like for us to give you one? It's certainly easier then calling you by your slave designation of G7-81.." Desdemona said.

G7-81 was unsure how to take this, she was being given a choice? An option to define something told to be forever denied something like her? Hesitantly she looked around the small wooden room she was in. The walls were plain, a faded off white in color. Faded paintings were also evident, but one poster in a corner drew her attention. It was of a woman wearing an old United States flag around her extending a hand out to a group of people as if to aide and lead them to some better future in the background of the poster. A headline read 'America's Glory is your Glory, find a better future by fighting for Her to-' the last part and lower line of which was ripped off. Still the image of the striking American like woman seemed to touch something within G7-81, "..Glory.." G7-81 said, "..I...I would like to be called Glory." She said.

Desdemona looked at the picture then to Glory, "..Then that's your name, good to meet you Glory.." She said smiling extending a hand. "..Now if you'll come with me we can explain how we might help you find something like what that poster shows, a better future." She said with a gesture.

About an hour later Glory listened to how Desdemona and those within the Railroad could reprogram her, give her a new identity with her chosen name, and in time a place to safely live her life out with that new identity. How she would no longer have to face or worry about the Institute once they were done. But as she sat there and listened, occasionally asking small questions about what the Railroad did, and why for Synths like her, an idea began to form, program links reemerged slowly in that time of basic combat, and the ability to learn and grow as more was experienced.

"..So you see Glory, in a day or so we'll do all this for you, and you'll then awaken free of any memory of this to live out your life in safety, doesn't that sound good?" Desdemona asked.

Coming back to her sense of awareness, Glory considered the question. "..No...um...no it doesn't! I...I want to help!" Glory stammered.

"..Help?" Desdemona said in a little confusion and surprise, this was the first time any Synth had said something other then yes or the like after their debrief for any Intel on the Institute and then what the Railroad planned to do to help them.

"..I...I want to help….help you and...and others like me! I...I don't want the memory wipe or reprogramming. I can fight, really I can!" she said seeing the flicker of uncertainty at the declaration of being able to fight.

"..Glory, I..." Desdemona began but Glory interrupted now stronger in conviction with her words coming forth.

"..No I can fight really, I know I can, I can be the strongest fighter you would ever have! I want to help you and...and my people! They...they deserve a better future! Like that poster!" She stated. Desdemona was quiet a moment, considering the request, "..Please? Please let me help and fight?" Glory asked softer then.

"..Alright, Glory. It's a bit of an odd request, but if you're willing to undergo training in formal combat, and you follow orders like anyone else in the Railroad. We would be happy to have someone like you on our team." She said extending a hand.

After a moment Glory took it shaking back firmly. "..You won't regret this Desdemona thank you!" Glory said smiling for the first time at any real point of her short life so far. She had a purpose now, she had new friends, and maybe people she could trust to help Synths like her be free and find a better future.

"..There's just one thing we'll need from you either way.." Desdemona asked then gently.

Distracted she looked to Desdemona, "..Oh sure what is it?" Glory asked.

"..Your master control code, there's a risk some say that the Institute can control escaped Synths, if you're not going to have the memory wipe and reprogramming done then I would like to have your master code in cast the Institute would do this to you, to keep you from harming yourself or others you understand. I'd never use it for any other reason." She said.

"..Oh...oh sure. Yes, you're right Desdemona. My master control code is GD11AA." She stated.

Desdemona wrote it down nodding, "..Very good then Glory. Head down the hall to the right, I'll be along in a moment to introduce you to the others in the main hall and then we'll figure out how best to get your training underway." She said.

Glory rose with a nod smiling turning to leave as directed. Surely if anyone could be trusted with the key to making her do anything it was people like this that wanted a better life for Synths like her.

AN2: R&R please sorry it's so short I'll make up for it soon! College is busy for me with midterms!


	24. Chapter 24

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 24

AN1: R&R please!

==Awakening==

Glory awoke then as her sense of consciousness returned to her. She found she was now on a stark white sheet bed, memories rushed back to her. Her first activation, her horrid time in the Institute, her bout for freedom, then her new life and what she had at the time thought was her new family she could trust. Her trust in the Railroad now feeling broken in how they had made her decide between G5-19's safety and life and Nora. Then the realization came back to her that both were in the Institute itself, though supposedly safe for now in Nora's room. Nora, the strong baring, prideful, and some would say broken woman from pre-war eras, was currently at one of the terminals intently studying something on the black green screen. A human woman who had come to learn, without asking, her master control code. Then used it during her meeting with her now 60 year old son Shaun, director of the Institute and 'Father' to all Gen 3 Synths to reactivate her. Who now had used that same code to give Glory the first true freedom from anything in her roughly three or so years of life, ever. The code program of GD11AA was gone, in its place a fake copy of Glory's own design, and who now was master of her own destiny, free to do whatever she wished in her future. "..Hey there.." She said softly fully then sitting up on the bed.

Nora turned a bit, smiling some, "..Hey yourself. I was starting to get a bit worried given your shut down length." She said, rising off the ergonomic chair to come sit on the small full twin sized bed.

"..How long was I shut down for?" Glory asked.

"..A little over a half hour. Do you...um...feel ok?" Nora asked rubbing the back of her neck some.

"..Nothing feels out of sorts, nor any damaged programs if that's what your asking." Glory said reassuringly.

"..Ah well good!" Nora said with an exhaled breath of relief. "..I was starting to worry I had done something wrong to ….like break you or you know something.." She said the last parts trailing off to a low mutter.

Glory clasped Nora's left hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "..Thank you, what you did for me here is a debt I could never repay you.." She said.

Smiling a bit softly in reply, "..Consider that debt repaid plenty over. You deserved this chance to decide your own future Glory. Now no one can take that away from you, not the Institute, not the Railroad, and not even me. That's how this chance for your own life should be for you.." She said. Both staring for a moment into the others eyes.

After a pause, both realized they had to focus on more important things then whatever 'this feeling' was that was building between both human and synth slowly. "..So what were you reading up on?" Glory asked being the first to break their shared gaze to move over to the terminal followed by Nora.

"..History files of the Institute. Directly or indirectly they've shaped much of the Commonwealth's history, since after the bombs fell. Though I was also typing a list of pros and cons given what Shaun asked of me." Nora said taking the seat again.

Glory leaned over looking at the screen. "..Pros and Cons of being the Institute director, pros and cons of letting me go through with the Gen 4 conversion….heh I like your note 'assuming she wants to go through with it' part.." Glory chuckled.

"..Yeah, for the first part I could see Shaun's argument that I could guide the Institute in a more productive way compared to what he or others have done, something which could really benefit humanity, and if I was Director then I could also hand down rules and regulations on rights of Synths and their treatment. It's a nice thought..." Nora said.

"...But?" Glory prompted.

"..But in reality I think that if I tried to make any drastic changes from what they've been doing for all these years I would be forced to step down and/or find a bullet in my head before or after it would happen or matter. So becoming the Institute Director is not an option.." She said.

"..True enough, what you got for me going through with the conversion?" Glory asked regarding her being a Gen 4 prototype.

"..Well like we saw previously and from what I confirmed from it, such a conversion would make you stronger, faster, smarter, and….well a hellish wasteland warrior with no other peer that would be nigh unkillable. But on the flip side if the Institute got even one or two such Gen 4 coursers online they'd be unstoppable." Then Nora paused in thought, "..Hmm.." She said.

"..What?" Glory asked with a tilt of her head, the silver white locks of hair brushing along Nora's neck and cheek as she looked to the human woman.

"..Well...and just hear me out on this. What if we went through with the conversion, and….well since we both know we're not going to get the Institute to stop making Synths, nor give them rights. Nor will they stop in their plans for control of the Commonwealth and in time beyond. Once the conversion is done I break you out of any restraints, we smash any controls, then high tail it out of here by the teleporter room we saw earlier on our walk around the place? We'd have you unmatched on the field of battle, coupled with the Minutemen assembled for action. Shaun and the Institute here would be so itching to get their hands on you to retrieve you they'd pull out all the stops. Forcing them to come to us, where we could engage them on our terms, given your value I doubt they would hold anything back. Assuming we defeat them on the surface then, they'd be so weakened we could slip back in here properly with a strike force on more level footing to…." Nora sighed trailing off a moment, "..to do what would be needed to shut them down permanently."

"..What about the other Gen 3's down here?" Glory asked.

"..Maybe we could somehow warn them? Every revolt has to start somewhere right? That first spark for freedom has to be ignited. Maybe….maybe you could get word to them in secret? Or maybe this Patriot assuming they are truly on our side. Then assuming we return with a strike team we could use their aide to take out the Institute remnants." She proposed.

Glory considered this, especially the part about her being the lead agent of Synth revolt and change, "..Me? Nora I...I don't think that I woul-" She began but Nora cut her off.

"..Yes you could be Glory. You've told me many times how you want to do what's best for 'your' people. Maybe we can't do much to free Gen 1's and 2's but we do know we can free the 3's. You yourself told me that regardless what I may believe or why I've done it, I have done some good for the Commonwealth above. So I'm telling you now, there's only one person right now who can lead your people to a better future, and that's you. Because I trust you to lead them right, and to keep those who may be dangerous in line or….or deal with that danger for the betterment of not just Synths, but any life in the future that is soon to come." Nora said.

Glory again considered, undergoing such a drastic change could be rife with problems, assuming it worked at all given its practical untested nature. But if it did, if it made her this nigh unkillable warrior of the wasteland. She could protect not only her people and their future, but those who were her family. A family that was of two right now, Nora, and G5-19. Looking back up into the waiting patient blue-green eyes of the pre-war warrior woman, she asked. "..You truly believe I can do this?" She asked softly.

Cupping Glory's cheeks Nora came closer till they were inches apart with an intense passionate and caring gaze. "..You know me Glory. When I declare something so passionately like this I mean it. And there's no one else I'd trust to lead your people to a better future then you. You were….you were born for this, if you ask me everything in your life has built up to this choice. So right here, right now. Make your choice. Will you be that leader your people need? Or won't you?" Nora asked.

Glory considered for several heartbeats, then acting on impulse and the warm closeness both human and synth woman shared Glory seized Nora's lips with her own. A pause by Nora was felt, before she returned it in kind. After breaking apart for Nora to breath fully again Glory gave her answer. "..Only if you're there beside me." She said softly.

Nora smiled then nodded. "..Let's go make history then, for better or worse, my friend.." She said.

AN2: R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 25

AN1: R&R please hope you're all enjoying things so far!

==1900 Hours – Sub Level H Section 9 – The Institute==

It was almost 9 hours since Nora and Glory had discussed their plans in her room on what to do moving forward regarding the Institute. Glory though held off for the moment on whether or not she would accept doing the upgrade for being the first, and if their plan worked right only, Gen 4 Synth. For now though in that time the pair by careful contact to the man that came to be known as Patriot gotten word to several Gen 3 Synths interested in what Nora and Glory had to offer. Granted this help came by lying to Patriot of their longer term intentions, but Nora had put it aside for the needs of their greater good plan. Glory had been a bit against such lying or stretching of the truth but could see where for now Nora was coming from, so had played along. Also through Patriot they had used him to relay a message back through his own contact method to the Railroad, and hopefully then by them they would relay the message from Nora to the Minutemen to remain on alert and in position as had the other day been agreed. For Glory it felt odd, they had only been down in the Institute for about a day and a half roughly, but yet it had felt to her like months.

Now, the pair had quietly slipped into the sub level sections of the Institute. Here less devices were evident to watch their path or overseer Coursers or scientists to report on where they were going. As they emerged into the raw hued rock face flash backs of Glory's own time in such construction areas came to her, and the associated events that came with it.

As if sensing her discomfort, Nora spoke, "..You ok Glory" She asked.

Turning Glory nodded a bit, "..Just some memories I would rather remain forgotten." She replied.

Nora nodded some, reaching a hand to comfort her Synth friend but movement caught their attention. Both though soon relaxed as a trio of Synths came out from the shadows. All three matched the descriptions Patriot had given them. "..P...patriot sent you?" the one female with red hair and a tan skin asked softly.

Nora gestured for Glory to take the lead, she knew if Glory was going to have an impact in guiding her people in the coming future, no matter what choice she decided on regarding the Gen 4 idea then Glory had to take the lead first to establish authority.

"..We were. I'm Glory, this is my human friend. Nora Shells. We're both with the Railroad, and she is also the General of the Minutemen on the surface.." Glory said after a hesitating moment.

"..I am Z10N and this is L3T0 and M1M5.." then a pause came from the lead woman as their names came to the three Synths. "..The...The General? She is Father's Mother?" They all then said softly murmuring to each other. "..And...and you both are with the Railroad? We weren't sure if you really existed, many of us just thought Patriot was a plant for the security division to get rid of unruly Synths like us." The lead woman then said.

Nora nodded, "..I am, and we both are, and the Minutemen are standing by above to help you as well.." She affirmed.

"..Nora is a good woman. She is not like the others down here in the Institute. She's done good things on the surface to help her own people, and our own. Even now many of those like us.." Glory said indicating her and the other Gen 3s, "..that have escaped from here have found safety among the settlements the Minutemen protect to the north. But now the Institute is growing far too bold in what they do. They've always been a threat to humans, and the Commonwealth, but now they are readying to do far more evil deeds. Plans are in the works to control the Commonwealths sources of water, food and power. They want to continue to enslave us, and newer to come generation 4 Synths, but the humans too!" Glory explained.

"..We're not sure what we can do about that?" The lead female Synth asked again.

"..Nora and I are forging a plan, we want to take the Institute down for good. To free Synths like us to give us a home to call our own in time. To be equals like the humans above in the Commonwealth for a better future together." Glory went on. "..But we need the help of the other Gen 3s, and others too if you can somehow get the help of the 2s and 1s." She asked.

"..Doubtful, the 2s and 1s just do what their programming dictate.." Z10N said.

"..Fair enough, we'll do what we can." Glory said.

"..What is it you're planning? How can you possibly think you can take down the Institute?" L3T0 asked then for the first time.

Decided to take a risk after a glance from Nora who made a 'go ahead' motion, "..We're going to try to lure out the bulk of the Institute's forces. Once we defeat them the Minutemen and Railroad will return here and finish what we began above. Before we level this place then and remove its evils we'll get all the Gen 3s we can free to the surface. But even weakened from above we'll need your help if we're to defeat them when we do return. Can we count on you and others in agreement with you to fight for your freedom?" Glory asked.

"..I'm not sure what we can do? We have no real weapons to work with, and we're not combat Gen 3 units or Coursers. Maybe it would just be best if we remained hidden till you finish fighting, or….or if you fail then we won't get things worse then we got now." Z10N said.

Glory sympathized with Z10N, she recalled how she felt the same in a way during her time down here, and even for a time after her escape. In desperation for help to sway the Gen 3s to help she looked to Nora. "..Look I know you're all scared. I would be too. Frankly being honest I am still scared with this plan. There's so much that could go wrong with it at many turns." She said.

"..Then why bother? We can still escape now in small numbers and….and why should we fight for a lost cause?" M0M5 asked.

"..A fair enough question. To which I reply, do you think the founding Fathers of the United States said 'why bother' when they realized how imposing rebelling against the British Empire would be? Do you think American Americans leading up in the years to the American Civil War said 'why bother' when they thought escape from slavery not so different from your own here would be 'too hard' from the Southern States? Do you think Winston Churchill and the other British standing alone against the forces of the Third Reich in World War 2 said 'why bother' because it seemed hopeless to fight on after their defeat against the Germans in France of 1941? There's so many other examples I could give you where a moment of choice has changed human history. People like me, and those in the Railroad and Minutemen, we want to help you where we can. Glory, the only Synth agent in the Railroad is out in the Commonwealth each day on the surface fighting for what she believes in a future that will free you all! She's found Coursers, and others from the Institute, she's fought Deathclaws, one on one! There is no better fighter on the surface for your freedom bar none, then Glory here! Sure you could hide, and yes maybe there is a slim chance the Minutemen and Railroad might win on the surface and down here. But wouldn't your freedom then feel all the stronger, all the more true if you fought for it? Stood next to us in our own moment of need to fight for you all aiding us? All we're asking is if you'll think about it. Consider it, and when the moment comes that you seize it to fight with us." Nora posed. Even Glory had to admit a swelling of pride at the words spoken by the pre-war woman, and there was more too she recognized, but now wasn't the time to voice such things.

"..So, what do you say then Z10N?" Glory asked stepping forward again, "..will you at least consider to help us?"

After a moment Z10N nodded, "..We will think on it for when the moment comes. Nora makes a convincing argument, we'll do what we can to rally others for when you return." She said. "..If there is nothing else then we should return to our assignments before our overseer returns to check on us."

"..Keep safe then, you'll when to act when we return in force. All we ask is you consider to help, and if you do just do what you can.." Nora said getting nods from all three Synths then as they departed.

Turning to face each other Glory looked to Nora who returned the look, "...Well that's one hurdle down, now for the next, the choice for you to decide if we go through with the Gen 4 conversion or not? I won't say anything more to argue for or against it Glory the choice is wholly yours.." Nora said.

Glory looked down considering, running the variables through her mind, making arguments for and against it, trying to weigh the risks to the benefits. Finally, Glory raised her head and opened her mouth to voice her choice. Ready to commit to whatever the future may give her for what she was about to say.

AN2: Annnnd cliffhanger! R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 26

AN1: R&R please! Sorry again about the little cliffhanger last chapter, hope you're all enjoying things!

==2 Hours Later – Synth R&D Lab 13 – Advanced Research Division==

It was two hours later, and Nora was standing up after giving a fair sized donation of her blood and a much smaller sample of her bone marrow which she was told was what was needed for making the Gen 4 process happen.

Nearby currently shut down on a processing table was Glory. It had taken some arguing with Shaun but eventually Nora had convinced him to let her be in the room for Glory's safety and well being. To that end she had taken the precaution of hiding away her primary three weapons among her person by wearing Glory's heavy bomber jacket. Coupled with her own belongings secreted away behind a table in the lab where she now stood out of the way, it meant she had to forego her power armor but such a loss she figured was worth it if their plan succeeded, and if it didn't then it wouldn't matter either way. Nora watched intently for the moment that the process would be completed and she would then activate the remote demolition charges also about the room to destroy hopefully the vital information they would gather from Glory's 'rebirth'.

Despite Glory's acceptance to the risks, Nora had to admit in the pit of her stomach a sense of worry. Not just for Glory or herself, but the whole plan. There was so much that could go wrong here in so many ways, one slip up was all that was needed to bring it all tumbling down. But now they were committed one way or another on this course of action. Once things were completed and once the demolition charges were set off it would be one wild run for both to get to the teleporter and hopefully get it activated to return to the surface above. After that? They would have to hope their departure would leave the Institute too stunned for a day or two to properly plan for what would hopefully be the final battle on the surface to decide the Commonwealth's future.

"..Quite an important day, Mother. Wouldn't you say?" Shaun's voice suddenly spoke jolting her from her inner thoughts. "..I must admit a little surprise given our earlier discussions in my office that you would go for this. Tell me, how is it you got G7-81 to agree to this?" He asked.

Nora turned to her now older son's face, also noting that he had two Coursers armed and ready at his side 5 feet away. Focusing though on the task at hand she replied, "..I allowed her to make the choice to go through with this or not. That is all. She..." Nora came up with a hopefully likely believable lie on the fly, "..she said she is agreeing because hopefully this would get the Gen 3's and 4's later on better treatment because she helped and was such a key figure in the Institute's future." She said.

"..Hmm, maybe. It and all the future Gen 4's behaviors will be a deciding factor. But given their abilities I doubt such will be feasible. After all their immense strength for lifting construction material alone will increase our expansion efforts at least double by projections. Perhaps there is some argument to be had by Doctor Milly on a 'softer' treatment to such Synths to increase their assignment efforts. The old saying goes I believe that you catch more flies with honey yes?" he said turning back to Nora after circling around Glory's processing table checking over last minute things with the other scientists. Meanwhile the two Coursers were situated on opposite sides of the room.

Nora looking back to Shaun then nodded, "..Indeed, Shaun. Kindness can go quite far in getting what you want." She said.

"..Mmmm yes, on that you are right. But there also comes a point where the carrot or honey no longer is enough. You must use the stick or more to get your way, like what we in the Institute here wish to do for the betterment of Humanity above." He said then gestured about, "..Look around you again Mother. No hardships, no needs, no wants, no fears, the means to cure countless pre-war and post-war forms of suffering, the ability to create life itself in whatever form we wish it to take! Is that not something you could see working alongside for the rest of your life?" he asked.

Nora wanted to tell him that all she saw was a slowly wasting away pre-war delusion that was borderline dictatorship. That his visions of a better future only engendered slavery, suffering, and death for that 'life' he was so proud to have helped make. "..I don't know yet Shaun. I suppose a lot of what I will decide in the future with me working with the Institute here will depend on how Glory turns out." She commented back.

Shaun came up next to her then, as the lead scientist for the Gen 4 project spoke up, "..Director? Ms Shells? We're ready to begin then." He said looking for confirmation.

Shaun opened his mouth to speak then glanced to Nora, smiling in a mysterious way he gestured, "..Why don't you give the order for the immense and important moment in our history? Consider it your first official order with working with us." He said.

Nora took a moment to gather herself then nodded slightly. "..Uh right, well then go ahead and uh proceed?" She said faltering some in speech.

"..Aye ma'am!" The man said turning with nods to the other three workers. A series of buttons were pushed and four screens lit up nearby scrolling by far too fast to read with green letters and numbers mixed in with lines of code. "..Beginning Gen 4 software upgrade, 31% complete." He said, then nodded to a younger woman who was an assistant standing near Glory's still form on the table. This woman began to feed a pair of needle injectors into her right arm. "..Beginning fluid enhancement and molecular restructuring, now at 5%.." He said.

"..How long do you suspect this will take?" Nora asked Shaun.

"..Not long Mother...not long at all. Thanks to our advanced simulations we got most of the technical 'bugs' as it were already dealt with." He said.

"..Software upgrading now at 64%, molecular restructuring at 53%, fluid exchange rate is constant and steady holding at 75% awaiting phase 2.." The lead scientist reported.

"..Sir, we're picking up an anomaly within the core Synth matrix program." one of the side techs reported.

"..What is the matrix anomaly?" The lead asked.

"..Analysis seems to show that matrix 91a and 129v are showing potential software corruption. I recommend that we halt the upgrade process and recompile the Synths matrix from emergency backups from her original arrival earlier here." He said.

The lead scientist paused a moment glancing to Shaun and Nora, "..Those areas Director as you know contain some elements of this Synths control programming. Shall we do as the tech suggests or proceed?" He asked.

Nora held her gaze steady, glancing as much as she could calmly with a shrug to Shaun, who returned her look for a long moment, "..No," He said looking then to the Techs, "..proceed as normal, after all our upgrades took into account some level of deviation from original core programming and should easily patch any anomalies." He said.

"..Aye sir! Proceeding with stage 2," he said with a nod. Above Glory's head two bundles of wires fed down and linked to the base of her neck, more lines of code sped by. "..Stage 2 tactical matrix upload beginning, secondary and tertiary tactical offensive and defensive matrix analysis subroutines uploading. Molecular reconstruction now at..." he glanced at a read out. "..89%, fluid exchange now at 100% and complete. Beginning activation of cellular repair nanites and synth core system administration. Stage 2 is now complete, beginning final stage." He said as the wires withdrew from Glory and the tubes and needles as well. "..Beginning activation of all core systems, all security teams stand by and on station." He said, nearby the two Coursers took up a ready stance and 8 Gen combat 2's wielded laser rifles.

"..Very soon now Mother you will see rise to the newest and perfected version of Synth life. The model which shall herald the Institute's rise to save humanity from this dark future it has fallen too. Soon and in the years to come once I step down you're reign shall begin, and you can guide humanity and the Institute to even greater heights, heights that we could spread even further then the Commonwealth! And then years from now even after your passing in this hollowed halls your successors shall stretch our reach from sea to shining sea, and beyond.." he said.

"..Final system activation complete, unit G7-81 is now assimilating all software and hardware updates to Gen 4 status. No further anomalies detected, core matrix seems stable." He said stepping slowly closer to Glory's immobile form, though now slowly Nora could see the fain rise and fall of her chest. "..G7-81 give me a full system status report.." he asked, as Nora saw Glory slowly open her eyes and then sit up as much as the restraints on the table allowed her.

After a pause Glory glanced Nora's and Shaun's way then looked to the waiting scientist, "..Gen 4 software and hardware upgrades processed and completed, tactical matrix and analysis subroutines processed and completed. All core and supplementary systems online and ready." She said.

Shaun stepped forward then with a pleased smile on his face, "..Excellent G7-81! Most excellent, Doctor Biggins I assume you have also installed its new control override code?" Shaun asked.

Nora fought hard to not show her worry and surprise at these words, was Glory a slave again to the Institute? Surely not, she hoped. "..Yes, Director. G7-81's original command overrides have been replaced and the new programs installed, they showed no problems even with the early detected anomalies." He said.

"..Good! Then release the clamps, I think its time for a little….field test for our first Generation 4 Synth.." he said.

After a second's pause Biggins nodded, and undid the restraints on Glory who sat up fully and stood before Shaun silently, again slightly glancing Nora's way who stood several feet to Shaun's left by the desk console which hid their two packs of supplies and weapons. Within Glory's bomber jacket Nora's hand reflexively closed around the heavily modified Deliver 10mm handgun.

Meanwhile, Shaun had removed a standard issue Institute laser pistol, after checking it over a moment he offered it to Glory, "..G7-81, your first order is as follows. You are to take this pistol," he said watching as Glory took it without comment, "..and shoot my Mother.." he said coolly and suddenly.

Before Nora could react, she felt two pairs of Gen 2's grip her arms and sides holding her still, Nora too stunned at these words simply stared open mouth at Shaun then Glory, "..Shaun! w...what are you..." she began but got cut off.

"..Quiet Mother! Consider this the ultimate test of where the lines between man and machine stand. You praise G7-81 like its a real flesh and blood, that it thinks, and feels like we do. That it can choose between right and wrong of morality.." He said as both watched Glory look calmly over the laser pistol without any hint of emotion on her face garbed only in the Institute's blue medical robes. "..Show us then G7-81, which are you. Initiate my last command! Director authorization override VB9-1337!" he said.

"..Command registered, override code acknowledged.." Glory said finally looking to Nora, still without any sign of struggle against the order given. And now Nora was beginning to get worried, as she futility struggled against the two Gen 2's holding her still. "..G..Glory wait don't mumph!" she said only to get cut off as a metal hand muffled her mouth.

Glory slowly raised her laser pistol held hand, looking at Nora, who in turn looked like she was about to draw her last breath. In her chest her heart pounded faster then any pre-war jack hammer, and tears stung her eyes. Here it was, then it seems. Her final moment. But instead of shutting her eyes to savor fond memories of her pre-war life in what had seemed more peaceful moments, instead she simply stared ahead at Glory who sighted down the pistol's barrel the last dot of it she knew resting on her forehead. No, instead the memories that came in her final moments were those within the Minutemen Nuclear Missile silo, those words spoken, and the actions done with promises of more to come in their future. With those held in her mind as she stared at Glory she waited for the flash of light which would take her from everything left in her life.

Then as she knew it would the flash came…..

AN2: R&R please!


	27. Chapter 27

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 27

AN1: R&R please!

==The Institute==

Nora after a second blinked from the flash, then blinked again as she felt the bonds of the two Gen 2's that had been behind her holding her still slacken and then suddenly fall to the floor in a shower of sparks.

Looking both ways she saw their heads had been cleanly shot off by a laser blast. As if moving in slow motion Nora looked back to where Glory was with Shaun. To her surprise Glory was already turning away from the two scientists by Shaun having knocked them both out with a chop to their necks. Similarly a side long kick sent Shaun's aged body sprawling under a table where he stayed unconscious though still alive judging by the faint rise and fall of his chest.

By this point time seemed to return to normal for Nora, and she dropped down rolling just in time by her combat reflexes to avoid a shot by one of the Coursers, while the other missed by a wider margin Glory's hunched form behind a desk. "..Glory you all there?!" She shouted over the rain of laser fire from both Coursers.

"..Yeah! Sorry if I scared you there, but it was the only way I could see getting us the advantage of surprise by playing along!.." She said weaving out in a roll to blast away at one of the Coursers, the shots winged it making it stagger before it took cover sparking from its left shoulder which had been seared off.

"..Right, fire in the hole then!" Nora said setting off the demo charges as she grabbed their hidden packs and arming herself with her combat shotgun. In a second the room was engulfed by an inferno of explosions that shook the room to the foundation then sent it plunging into darkness.

Before she could fully recover, Nora was aware of Glory already up and moving now armed with two laser pistols and firing till they ran out of power into both Coursers heads. Turning Nora now on her feet and using the dim fire light to get to the door nodded, "..Nice work! So uh...all systems good?" Nora asked.

"..So far! No problems.." Glory said with a shadowed grin from the fires around them. Nora just nodded and forced open the door. Outside alarms rang and people began to run all which way. "..Straight for the teleporter right?" Glory asked then, bashing aside a charging pair of Gen 2's armed with stun batons.

"..Yep!" Nora answered after firing a shotgun round into the air to scare off some scientists who had debated it seemed coming at them with stun batons as well.

The next 20 minutes became a blur to Nora, but Glory seemed to move with an even higher degree of fluidity and grace then she had before. Even threats Nora seemed not aware of till the last second Glory was ready for as they came up. Twice Glory had been shot in a graze on her right arm and leg and in both cases though the medical gown had been burned off her skin within a moment had healed the burn and blemish as if it hadn't been. Evidently the regenerative properties of the Gen 4 upgrades were working well and as designed. As they rounded the last corner, up the emergency flight of stairs to the teleporter room, Shaun's voice came over the crackling comm. "..You will regret this Mother! What you've done here will only bring harm to those above! You have my promise I shall make sure you come to regret this in the days ahead! The Commonwealth is going to burn from your foolish short sighted mistake!" he said.

Turning to face the one security camera near one corner of the teleporter room, Nora called back knowing Shaun could pick up her words by the integrated microphone. "..Maybe, Shaun. Or maybe the Commonwealth is about to throw off the shackles of fear of The Institute and just an evolved form of the pre-war mistakes reborn by your 'Science'. But I'm warning you, Shaun. If or when you come after us we're ready for you.." She said.

"..You're a fool Mother! I had thought your character of strength could lead humanity and the Institute to an even greater age of prosperity down here! Now I see you are a small mind, locked into the decay that has rotted the world above! Science is what shall save humanity and it shall be Science which shall also spell your destruction and anyone else that dares to follow you!" he said.

Turning Nora entered the teleporter as Glory finished powering it up using the back door overrides Patriot had given them the other day. Closing her eyes as she felt the electrical charge build up and a sense of unconsciousness take her. Nora's final thoughts were that whatever the Commonwealth faced in their future, the form that future would take now would be decided in the coming days one way or another. The last conscious thought was the echoing words of Nathan in from of the foggy mirror a life time ago whispering part of his opening speech that he never did give to the Veteran's Hall association, _"..War…..war never changes.."_ she heard as if in his voice.

" _..No, Nathan. No it doesn't..."_ she thought back as blackness engulfed her.

AN2: R& R please sorry for it being so short but I'm graduating college next week! Yay for me!


	28. Chapter 28

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 28

AN1: R&R please! Again sorry for delays but I finally graduated and moved back home and of course that meant job searches! So bare with me please!

==3 Hours Later – Sanctuary Hills – Minutemen Regional HQ==

It was 3 hours later, Nora alongside Glory had returned at a medium job on alert the whole way from just south of Abernathy Farms. The way there though alert for dangers had found nothing of worth beyond the local patrols of the Minutemen, which after a quick salute and orders to remain on high alert for Institute pursuit finally entered Sanctuary.

There over the next 3 hours Nora and Glory had gone over all they learned about the Institute from the inside, skipping over Glory's Gen 4 upgrades though. When this was done, was when reports to the south indicated that remnants of the Brotherhood of Steel were amassing for an attack it seems on Bunker Hill due to a hidden group of to be memory wiped Gen 3 Synths currently housed there. The Brotherhood it seems were keeping a fairly secure lock down on the area in and out of the Bunker Hill area to prepare for an eventual attack. This also had the result that trade in and out of the region had bene halted. Of course this also then meant over the past two days that concentrated raids also by the Railroad attempting to break out of the area with the Synths had seen small scale battles taken place between both groups. Naturally in the past day Kessler the local 'mayor' to the small trading outpost had put out a call finally on Minutemen Radio requesting that they come down here to either settle the problems and/or drive the two factions off. Complicating then this call was that now that a sizable group of the Railroad were also now against the Minutemen for 'betraying' them.

Sizing up the situation Nora stabbed a finger on Bunker Hill. "..Alright, well if the Brotherhood Of Steel knows of these Synths, you can be sure by now too the Institute has found them out too. And while these Synths may not be of the highest priority now for them, its also a good spot to setup our own stand against them." She said.

"..Seems like a reasonable idea Nora. What's your plan?" Glory asked as the others like Piper and Preston also looked on in interest.

"..From what information you just told me the Brotherhood is encircling most of the streets around Bunker Hill, with their main base camp to the south two blocks away around the old Naval Yard. The Railroad then is either attempting to break out at nights on the street either from Bunker Hill or breaking in for the same purpose usually from the East from Mercer safe house or West from their safe house at Ticonderoga, right?" She asked.

Again nods went around, "..We know most of the sewer network in the area is in shambles, pretty much impassable to anything but a Radroach. So that leaves us also on the street, so we're going to do it by a four prong approach. First," She said pointing to where the Minutemen Castle was, "..Preston I want you to relay orders to the Castle, all combat ready administration units mount up and ready to march north up along the Fallen Skybridge highway on foot and then take up defensive positions within Bunker Hill Don't worry bout Castle defense we need every unit to make this work and then to drive off any further attacks by the Institute, so if we fail at this then nothing else is gonna matter." She said.

"..Right General." Preston said nodding.

"..Alright second, 1st Platoon made up of Alpha, Beta, and Charlie Squads supported by our APC with Delta Squad here will make their way down from their current stationing and approach Bunker Hill by the old Tucker Memorial Bridge. Then secure and taken up station in the BADTFL Regional office tower. The site lines from there and the buildings closer to Bunker Hill are ripe for ambush and sniper defense. Delta squad then will push on to take up defensive positions within Bunker Hill while our APC will remain hidden near BADTFL to respond to further incursions as requested. Next 2nd Platoon with Epsilon, Franklin, and Gamma squads are going to approach by river from the Castle, they're to land by the tower housing the USS Constitution, assemble the crew of robots there in support. Further, tell them to be given those signal beacons I got from the old Chinese Sub Yangtze. From what you tell me Preston the sub is still there, so likely if any time is good to call in heavy localized missile strikes this is it. From there, then they are topush on to secure the houses to the East of Bunker Hill, our robot allies will then take up ambush positions within the rubble around Bunker Hill. 2nd Platoon's job will be to either provide heavy fire support from attacks to the east or react to further enemy pushes from the south. If neither appear then they are to remain hidden till called. Next, I want 3rd Platoon made up of Helios, Indigo, and Jackson Squads to split evenly between either wall defense at Bunker Hill coming in with the Castle admin staff, or split to handle internal security and defense from any attacks by inside Railroad agents or teleported Institute forces. Finally, 4th Platoon with Karl, Lucas, and Marlin squads will approach by river and secure positions on the Fallen Skybridge over the river and approaches to the Naval Yard. Again remain hidden unless attacked or signaled from Brotherhood or other enemy forces.." She said looking around for questions.

"..What about the private static Militias, Blue?" Piper asked regarding the locally and lightly trained settlement forces.

"..Put out requests to any settlement forces that can arrive within the next day or so to reinforce us, then assemble then within or around Bunker Hill or reactionary defense where needed.." She said.

Getting more nods, Glory finally asked. "..How should we handle prisoners?" She asked.

"..If anyone lays down their arms and surrenders accept it, if there's time hole them up within the main Bunker Hill monument, otherwise take their weapons and push on with any attacks or defense. To be honest I think most of the forces from the remainder of the Brotherhood are going to fight to the death. The Railroad will either fall back and retreat or resort to hit and run sniping attacks. Anything from the Institute you know is going to likely be combat Gen 1-3's and/or Coursers so doubtful any there will surrender.." she said.

"..Blue shouldn't we maybe try one last attempt to reason with either side? Maybe we could still work things out peacefully?" Piper suggested.

"..I'm going to try that shortly, Piper. But to be honest, I'm not holding my breath. The Brotherhood is dead set on wiping out the Synths or die trying. Maybe something can be done with the Railroad, but the last part of this is the Institute one way or another is coming for us, and nothing is gonna stop them but us winning.." She said.

"..How long you think we got?" Preston asked.

"..Probably a day at most to make this all happen, so if there's nothing else folks let get to it!" Nora said with a confident snap to ordered tone.

Getting nods and salutes everyone filed out of the Sanctuary house leaving Glory and Nora alone within its rebuilt walls. "..It's a good plan Nora. Best we can really hope for." Glory said.

"..Yeah, but what makes me feel sick is that we're using you and to a lesser extent other innocent Synths as bait once we put out that radio call. It's very doubtful the Institute at least isn't listening in on our signals by now. And if they strike before we're ready down there or even in some other way that isnt at Bunker Hill then we've killed who knows how many innocents." Nora said closing her eyes a moment to lean on the map table with both hands.

Glory came up behind her, gently hugging her from behind, and in a rare show of affection resting her cheek on Nora's back and neck. "..We'll see this through together, Nora. Then we'll worry about Desdemona right and getting back G5-19?" She asked.

Nora took a breath, "..Yeah, soon as the Institute is dealt with. Any victory at Bunker Hill needs to be followed up with an immediate strike through those intake water tunnels we located by their computer banks. Once we can then teleport in more forces the fate of the Commonwealth for all sides will be in the hands of the Gods of War.." she said.

Glory just nodded still hugging Nora, as outside the Minutemen began their march South to war.

AN2: R&R please! Sorry again for the short chapter but it's the best I can do right now!


	29. Chapter 29

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 29

AN1: Sorry for yet more delays! My uncle is in rough shape with Cancer so having to devote spare time from job hunting helping him too! Either way R&R please!

==1 Day Later – Bunker Hill Outpost – 0700 Hours In Morning==

Dawn was just peeking over the rise of the ruins of the Commonwealth as Nora strode out of the secured out lying wall shed she had used to catch an hour or two of sleep the last night. Glory had spent it on watch patrolling on the roof above her, but never far if something happened to her either. For the Railroad agent's inside Bunker Hill, they had been subdued fairly quickly. The Synths waiting for memory wipes elsewhere huddled in a back room corner, had watched as the briefly fought Railroad agents fought the 'invading' Minutemen squads with Nora and Glory at their head. Thankfully only a two agents had died from their wounds, and three more from the assembled Minutemen forces. Once the agents had seen Glory and Nora and they had been pinned down, it wasn't long till Nora's silver tongue persuasiveness had convinced the remaining agent forces to surrender.

The Gen 3's after being counseled by Glory, had also calmed down. Both the Railroad Agents and the Gen 3's putting their lives in Nora's hands. The small problem with this arrangement though was that the encoded radio for the Railroad had been lost, so contacting the next round of attempted relief forces couldn't be reached till their own attacks were underway.

Nora also the last evening had tried to reach out to the Brotherhood of Steel under the ironic leadership of the Gen 3 Synth Paladin Danse. Danse refused in their private meeting to accept his Synth status, and by some fluke even his override codes didn't work when Nora had tried, which when it failed angered Danse and caused a brief firefight for 'breaking a flag of truce'. But it least also meant that any Institute effort to control Danse and sow chaos among the Brotherhood likely would also fail.

Now as dawn rose over the Commonwealth Nora looked out over the assembled troops under her charge. Moving over to the table where Preston was stationed she sipped her cup of coffee. "..What's our status?" She asked.

Preston saluted then gestured to the map. "..Not much change since our firefight with the Brotherhood last night. They've mostly kept to their original positions though scouts say in the past hour they've been moving up for a strike soon here. I just put everyone on alert just in case. Railroad forces were also sighted coming from the West this way, their ETA to probably sneak through our patrols and the Brotherhood is variable. Either we'll catch'em or the Brotherhood will, so not sure what to report there." He said.

"..Hopefully we do, two of the Agents here got sent out that way last night, if they can connect with that force we might avoid blood shed.." Nora said.

"..Maybe, General, we'll see. Some of the agents too said Desdemona has it out for us too cause we're 'so popular'. You especially for some reason.." He commented

"..We'll deal with Desdemona soon enough. Any reports on the Institute?" She asked.

"..That's the worrisome part, nothing from them. Nor did any settlement militias report anything either.." Preston stated. "..If they're out there, then they're likely waiting for us to weaken over the fighting with the Brotherhood and/or the Railroad.." He theorized.

"..Alright, how about the crew from the Constitution? Did they arrive?" She asked.

"..Glory is seeing to their positioning out in the rubble right now. They showed up around 0330 this morning, but Glory said she'd handle it and let you sleep.." Preston informed her.

Nodding sipping her coffee she replied, "..Fair enough. The-" She began but was cut off by a sudden high pitch whistle and shouts of 'Incoming!". The sudden rocking of the ground several yards away and dirt thrown in her face sending her for cover under the heavy metal mesh table made her realize someone was shelling them. Sure enough the return reports of laser and ballistic fire both inside the settlement walls by the Defenders and outside by whoever was attacking showed this was true. Nora just hoped that the innocent dwellers for Bunker Hill were safe enough below ground here.

"..General! You alright?" Preston asked over the rage of the sudden attack.

Blinking dirt from her face and eyes, Nora nodded. "..Fine! Let's get to the walls!" she ordered, snatching up her assault rifle from her pack and at a run both ran for the South wall where the main fighting seemed to be happening. Finishing climbing up the main watch tower, Nora and Preston dove down just in time to avoid a scrapping of machine gun bullet fire. The Minuteman private though manning the tower wasn't so lucky. Spattering of his brain and blood marred both newly arrived combatants. "..Damn!" Nora cursed, edging up a scout mirror to see out above without exposing herself.

Peering up Preston and her took in the narrow view, "..Looks like the Brotherhood is making their push!" Preston said. And indeed it did seem that way, as combat armored and power armored soldiers moved from point to point up along the road to their south and south east positions.

"..Where's Franklin squad! I don't see them in their positions on the old Barlong house!" Nora said angling the mirror to the east and not seeing the expected fire come that way on the enemy.

"..No clue General! But I am seeing Glory and the Constitution crew and three of our privates from the local Militia forces caught out in no man's land! They're pinned down about 100 yards off!" Preston said pointing to the west of the tower.

Nora angled the mirror that way but suddenly either a stray bullet or sniper took it out. "..Damnit all!" Nora said throwing aside the useless mirror holder. Throwing caution to the wind she rose up from the position where the bullet likely came from given the shattering angle of the mirror and loosed several triple bursts down the street where as she soon found two Brotherhood snipers had taken up position. Her bursts though not taking them out did make them duck, and she in turn did the same as return fire came her way.

"..Careful General!" Preston cried pulling her down in aide.

"..I'm fine! You got a radio?" She asked, nodding her thanks as Preston handed her an encoded combat mic from his pack. "..This is General Shells! Epsilon and Gamma squads I need fire support to the south east end. Does anyone got eyes or reports on Franklin squad in that sector?" she ordered.

Return replies showed no one had heard from Franklin since combat began, though Epsilon and Gamma began to move up slowly to cover the opening in the outer defense ring. "..Blue! It's Piper! I'm down here on the North side wall with that Miss Nanny medical bot Preston brought in the other week. We got some wounded here from a scouting party of Gen 1 Synths attacking! One of the wounded though has a tag showing he's from Franklin squad, said those Synths appeared out of thin air attacked then vanished!" Piper reported.

"..Probably the Institute is taking advantage of their teleporter technology!" Nora replied. Peering out trying to get a bead on Glory's position to get more help her way but the rain of laser fire kept her from fully seeing what was going on, though a thick pallor or smoke had fallen over Glory's last known position with the Constitution robot crew.

"..Yeah probably!" Piper replied.

"..All units! This is Lieutenant Garvey! Close up ranks around the inner defensive lines, watch your back for teleporting Institute forces!" He said getting acknowledgments in reply soon after.

Suddenly another round of high explosive shelling came in both near the wall and in no man's land. But this shelling soon exploded twice fold as Nora realized with a slight grin that it wasn't from the Brotherhood or Institute but called in missile strikes by the Yangtze. She counted up to four such strikes, recalling the Communist sub had 16 such missiles left. "..Preston! Who had the signal units for the sub last?" She asked knowing her orders had been for Epsilon, Franklin and Gamma squads to have them but given the chaos now she wasn't sure who had what.

"..Both Epislon and Gamma had been given their share of signal units. But Glory had Franklin squads before the attack began, said she was going to drop the last 5 off with them when she was done positioning the Connie crew!" Preston reported.

" _..4 out of 5 signals then, so likely from Glory.."_ Nora thought, peering up she saw the Brotherhood formations had been broken by the four heavy mini-nuclear strikes. The survivors were falling back for the moment. "..They'll be back soon enough.." She said, then grinned in relief seeing Glory emerge diritied but unhurt from the muck and smoke with most of the Connie crew in tow as well as Epsilon and Gamma squads each down 2 men sadly jogging into the main inner defense ring. Peering down from the tower, Glory turned to smile a bit in reassurance back up to Nora.

"..We had to fall back. Brotherhood was pushing too hard and we have some stealth operating Coursers and Gen 1's teleporting in and out of the area!" Glory reported. "..I'd suggest all outer defensive units do the same, we can watch each others back better then.." she said.

Nora though about it then nodded, "..This is General Shells, all outer ring defensive units around Bunker Hill fall back to defensive lines inside the settlement." She said.

Getting replies, Nora closed her eyes, listening to then the reports of casualties. In the 20 minutes of combat that had felt like but seconds since it started, 29 Minutemen were KIA or MIA, with another 21 wounded and for now out of combat ready action. Hopping down from the tower ladder, Nora looked around the still fairly intact forces for her command, and the settlement. "..Any word from the Railroad forces?" She asked reloading her assault rifles three depleted clips used over the course of the attack.

"..Agents out that way got in contact but not without loosing half of Helios and Indigo squad from heavy explosives. There's some high tensions as a result.." Glory filled in.

"..Damnit, not what we need right now. Ok Have them fallback into the defense rings here. Whats the status of our APC units?" She asked.

"..APC 1 is destroyed all hands lost, APC 2 is disabled and abandoned but the crew survived intact with supplies in the inner wall now. APC 3 was also lost.." Preston reported after a moments radio report.

"..Not exactly looking on the up and up but, I can't believe the Brotherhood at least didn't take a licking from those strikes right?" She asked looking to Glory.

"..That's the one bright side, I used the signal units when they were clustered for a big push. Far as I can tell the bulk of their forces are gone, maybe 12 out of the original attacking roughly 50 soldiers survived.." Glory said.

"..Hmm, maybe they would be open more to talks now you think, Blue?" Piper chimed in having come up to deliver her own report on the Northern side of the attack. Another 10 Minutemen dead, and 3 wounded out of combat. Plus two of the robots from the Connie crew that had been up that way.

"..Maybe, depends if they saw any of the Institute Synths. Could be they could get persuaded to side with us then.." Nora mused.

"...Well no tim-" Preston began but a squeal of a loud radio siren came over the area then interrupting him.

"...Attention Commonwealth Citizens! This is The Director of the Institute! Specifically I am speaking now to those in combat around Bunker Hill. As no doubt many of you are aware, The Institute's best combat Synth forces are currently at the ready to resume our strategic strikes upon your filthy lives! All of you combatants around Bunker Hill know why each of you are fighting. For machines! Artificial lives built by the Institute and rightly our property in some parody sense of 'freedom' and 'life'. These Gen 3 Synths you harbor are nothing more then tools! No different then a hammer! Ready to be disposed of at a notice or whim! Yet you protect them why?." Came the voice of Shaun over some loud speaker radio system. "..The Institute in our infinite mercy has decided to give you people of the Commonwealth a choice, submit to merciful rule, and order. And surrender the Synths currently held at Bunker Hill, and we will cease our attacks upon the surface. Further, those of the so called Brotherhood of Steel will also surrender to us, and those of the Minutemen militias lay down their arms and wait to be absorbed into the greater Institute security force, soon to be deployed on the surface! Finally most of all, above anything else, we seek either the capture alive of the Synth known as Glory to you misguided fools on the surface, or if alive is not possible its remains intact delivered to us! I give you one hour to reply to our demands on this frequency! Good Morning!" Shaun said cutting contact.

Nora grit her teeth at the tone Shaun used, and the words that followed. But she kept her calm mostly intact, as she saw many eyes turn her way. "..Get me the broadband radio for anyone you can get in touch with the Brotherhood.." She said.

AN2: R&R please!


	30. Chapter 30

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 30

AN1: Again many apologies for the delay! My uncle finally lost his fight to cancer and we buried him not too long ago. Plus with the fallout of that (urgh unintentional pun I swear!) and searching for an IT job life has been busy! R&R please!

AN2: Also note for sake of moving the story a bit more small time skip ahead!

==12 Hours Later – Outskirts Of Bunker Hill==

Nora waited with baited breath, the roar of combat had soon fallen across Bunker Hill after her reply to Shaun that no one was turning over the Synths, or Glory. His reply to laying siege to Bunker Hill in force had been a brutal to say the least. The only real reason they were still standing after the initial three waves of beamed in Gen 1-3 combat Synths and Gen 3 Coursers was Glory and the hardened mercenary Ghoul Edward Deegan found a way to block the signal the Institute was using by use of the local radio broadcaster and Nora's Pip-Boy. While it only covered the areas inside and outside Bunker Hill for about 20 yards. It was enough to turn the tide of the attack in the longer term.

Slowly easing her head up holding the pair of Dessert Eagle pistols she had scavenged from among the chaos of the fighting. Nora looked around the shadows of the coming night that once was their battlefield. Strewn across the view able area in her sight were the blown out wrecks of pre-war cars, and pock marked roads and paths strewn more with Synth bodies or their parts. Seeing no movement, Nora waited another 5 minutes before no more responses came and silence reigned once more.

Clicking the field radio near her she said "..All Bunker Hill forces, report in. Any sightings of enemy forces?" She asked. One by one negatives came in, "..Status of remaining forces.." She followed up, and yet again one by one replies on just how many died or were injured made her pause. The plan had been that once they had beaten back the Institute they would follow up with an attack on their underground HQ. _"..But now..."_ Nora thought.

"..Nora." Glory said coming up from the dust filled air, helping the pre-war survivor to her feet. "..You ok?" she asked with a tone that showed her concern as she looked Nora over. Without thinking Nora did the same, and despite only a few blemishes or holes in the armor or clothes Glory had on in her flight jacket get up, she seemed fine.

Nodding her own reply, "..I'm ok Glory. A bit bruised and battered, but other then a badly bruised shoulder I think I avoided the worst of things. How is everyone?" She asked.

"..The Synths the Railroad were trying to move are still safe and sound, internal defenses held, though our personnel on hand are pretty banged up. That said I counted at least 19 Courser units destroyed, maybe 3 more by others in total. Coupled with the staggering amount of...of Gen 1s and 2s thrown at us I cant believe the Institute is any better shape." Glory replied, following Nora over to the remains of the Command Tent for the Minutemen.

Meeting them, hobbling over with support on a crutch was Preston. "..General, glad I heard you were still with us. I wish I could say the same for the rest of those here. All operational units that were here are either at half or quarter strength if not less." He said leaning on the table.

"..You ok? Seems like you didn't come out of this unscratched either.." Nora asked.

Preston glanced down to his bloody wrapped left leg and ankle. "..Yeah, took some shrapnel and a bullet to the leg. The Doc here says she should avoid infection, but I probably won't be running or walking for that matter anytime soon." he said apologetic.

Patting his right shoulder gently she smiled, "..You did your duty, Captain Garvey, now rest up." She said.

A look of surprise came hearing the change in his rank. "..I...Y...Yes ma'am! Thank you." Preston said.

Turning back Nora was about to reply to Glory's questioning look, entailing what they would be doing next, when a radio crackle sounded across the area. "..People Of The Commonwealth. This is The Director of the Institute. You may believe you have won the day in our fight at Bunker Hill, but know that very shortly we will return, stronger and more decisive then were were at Bunker Hill. This time none will stand before our plans. Spend what time you have left to your miserable surface scum dwelling lives, because the coming day will be your last!" then their radios cut out.

Nora listened to Shaun's words, they were pain addled though disguised, she was sure. It was the voice of desperation while trying to project strength. It was a voice trying to maintain control while loosing it, and to project fear where their was less and less a reason to fear the source. In short it was the perfect time to strike back as planned.

Turning back to Preston, "..Captain! Radio to all Minutemen units and Commonwealth settlements to be ready to deploy across the region. Sally up all remaining mobile forces for reactionary reinforcement to any enemy attacks up here." She said.

Preston nodded and turned to the radio operator nearby. Glory meanwhile came up, "..Nora? I thought the plan was to strike directly at the Institute? You said yourself we don't got the forces to keep up a protracted defense in depth up here fighting." She said.

Turning Nora gave a sad but reassuring smile. "..We aren't, while everyone up here will defend their lively hood and the innocent. Just you and me are going down there. Because I've come to realize something during all this fighting." She said turning to move to the haphazardly piled armory within Bunker Hill. Rearming herself with her assorted preferred weapons.

Glory meanwhile did the same, reloading her mini-gun 'Song', and stacking up another handful of energy clips for Honor her laser rifle. "..What is that Nora?" Glory asked.

Turning, holstering the Deliverer side arm, "..Shaun is my Son. I'm partly responsible for bringing him into….into this world….the pre-war world, and so indirectly then I'm responsible for him doing what he's done without his Mother's guidance. He's become…..become something no mother should have to face or deal with." She said.

"..Nora it's..." Glory began but Nora interrupted.

"..No, I know it is not directly my fault but indirectly it is, there's no denying that no matter how you may word it Glory. If nothing else Shaun is dying, perhaps sooner then we may realize. If there is any chance in getting the Institute to stand down and not further their attacks on the surface with who knows what type of darker Sciences at their command. Then the order for that must come from him….." She said, "…..if nothing else then I should be there for when he leaves this world, either by …..by my hands or those of the Cancer." She said turning away to make for Bunker Hill gate.

Glory stunned for a moment at the depths and meaning of those words, mutely followed. The next two hours of travel to the gated sewer entrance that eventually would they know lead them into the heart of the Institute was passed in silence.

Turning to Glory Nora, took a breath, "..Ready?" She asked.

Glory regarded Nora, this woman who had come from the pre-war times, had lost so much even then. Found a measure of peace with her husband Nathan in the seeming minute joy of their baby son Shaun. Nora who had seen the worst of the Commonwealth wasteland, and to loose her husband. But also a woman though broken and fragmented had by sheer insurmountable will kept herself together for her own ends initially to find her Son. Was she ready? Glory figured she was, but the better question had to be asked back to Nora. "..Are you?" Glory inquired.

The question seemed to catch Nora somewhat off guard, she knew what a reply in any form meant. It meant she was willing to brave entrance into a complex which still continue a fair number of combat ready Synths and probably a Courser or two. Not to mention at its heart her son, her sweet, once innocent baby boy Shaun. The one thing besides Nathan that had made her pre-war life have a measure of meaning. Now to learn he was dying, that he had become this monster, a parody, of all she had hoped he might have been in pre-war life, or even in this hellscape now. Nora had to ask herself, was she ready? Was she willing to kill her only son if need be? The last strand of her pre-war life? What would she do after? She knew she had Glory as a friend, and admittedly something more. But what form would her life take? What would she do if the Commonwealth survived and was at some form of relative peace and stability? She looked to Glory, as if seeking an answer silently, but then knew that her own question had to be answered by yet another. "..What do we do after?" she simply asked, implying that they would be there together as they had promised.

"..After all this? What would you like to do?" Glory asked.

Nora considered, her and Glory's skills meant any number of openings could be there for them. But there was no question too that the issue of Synths likely meant in longer terms once the dust settled more issues would arise and fracture the peace built. "..I...I think we need to find a safe have for all Synths. Someplace unclaimed and isolated that we….and they can settle." she said.

Glory after a moment nodded, "..And then?" She asked moving closer clasping Nora's hands yet again in a familiar enticing body embrace. "..What for us?"

"..After that? I...I just want to rest….with you." Nora said each lightly kissing the other gently, before Nora rested her left cheek on Glory's upper chest. And for a moment savored the quiet and momentary peace, before the struggling war of survival would open before them yet again. Feeling Glory's strong arms wrap around her in reply, both woman and female Synth stood there in their own isolated thoughts. Then after one final chaste embrace and kiss they turned and entered the belly of the beast ahead of them.

AN3: R&R please!


	31. Chapter 31

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 31

AN1: I know I put the order of going to the reactor/Shaun out of order but I felt that it gives a better experience on the events. R&R please!

==1 Hour Later – Institute Reactor==

The next hour seemed to pass by Nora in a blur. Swarms of Gen 1 and 2 Synths were thrown at Glory and her. Yet in each engagement they had found ways by either Nora's plannings, or Glory's now enhanced tactical algorithms to work together to overcome them. Further aided by the rebelling Gen 3's, bit by bit they rolled back the tide of what was left of the Institute's built up defense forces. Until at last standing in the now empty silent cold fusion core reactor room the last of the two operational Coursers fell before the pair.

Leaning over a moment to catch her breath, Nora turned to Glory holding Song in her grasp. "..So, does it feel any easier fighting those Coursers since the upgrade?" She asked, referring to Glory's Gen 4 status upgrade.

"..They're still as hard to kill as before I think, it's more like..." Glory seemed to consider how to word her feelings, "..it's like I can plan their moves ahead so many more steps then before. That and their lower healing rate then my own and endurance factors means I could outlast them through simple battle damage attrition." She said.

"..Heh, lucky you." Nora said then turned finishing reloading her pack of Desert Eagles, and then her combat shotgun. Sliding the round home she sighed, feeling the burden of knowledge of what last act had to be performed came next. "..One last thing to do." she said softly.

=20 Minutes Later – The Director's Room=

Nora and Glory were mostly left alone on their trip back through the Institute, some pot shots were taken at them but the inaccuracy of the shots from hiding scientists and poorly trained human security forces, more used to bullying scared settlers then trained killers, meant they ignored them. Turning a corner on the last stairwell up to Shaun's room, she heard the soft beeping of a heart monitor, accompanied by ragging breathing and an air compressor pump.

"..So….you made it." Shaun wheezed having retreated it seems to his bio-bed. His features since she had last seen him barely 4 days ago now had deteriorated horribly. Pale and ashen faced, his wrinkles more prominent, his eyes sunken, and his breath labored and ragged and full of pain.

"..Shaun, I...this isn't how I wanted this to go.." Nora said moving closer to his bed side. Glory took a position near her covering the remainder of the room on alert for danger. "..but what you've done, what the Institute has, was and is doing, or would do. It left me no choice!" She said.

"..Save your breath…." Shaun wheezed coughing, "..Mother! It is too late now for any apologies. We got our reactor working as you no doubt could see when I watched you plant your demolition charges. Had I the forces so trained I would have ordered them to go disarm them now while you we-" Shaun fell into some coughing fit before he fell back on the bed panting for breath, "..w….were here distracted." he finished.

"..I'm sorry for the losses, human and Synth. But there's still time to end this without further bloodshed. Tell everyone left to leave, and give me the master control code for the remaining Gen 3's still stuck down here." She pleaded.

"..You say that again, about being….being sorry. But you can't be that sorry if you're still going through with this. Blowing this once proud miracle of Science and humanity's future to rubble. Still believing the insanity that some man made machine could feel….." He glanced to Glory, "..to feel what? Emotions? Morality?.." He then looked back to Nora, "..Love?" finishing softer. "..No, Mother, you're not sorry. You just wanted a fairy tale ending to the life you woke up in, now in the future." he spat.

Nora reached out her firmer, stronger grip taking Shaun's trembling, sweaty hand. "..Shaun! My baby, m….my son. Please, you are right perhaps that this…..this ending isn't what I wanted. That I wanted a fairy tale happy ending assuming to find you as a baby, and then as a 12 or so year old boy. But even when that was false, and I stood before you as you are now, I had hoped maybe I could turn you around. Maybe turn you away from the evils this place has taught you! For a moment I even though of accepting your offer of leading the Institute!.." She said wiping tears away.

Shaun turned to her, "..Then why didn't you? If you truly cared as you say at the time, why didn't you accept? You could have made humanity so much stronger!" he said.

"...Because, Shaun! Because who could say that whoever took over after me would continue my legacy? Or the person after that? Power like this, that the Institute wields is far too powerful for one man or woman, or even a small council to control! It was power like this that corrupted the Pre-War world. Power and technology like this that led humanity ultimately to ruin! Power and fear, even corrupted the Brotherhood of Steel, the promise of power of your Institute Sciences, and the fear of the Synths you created. But I've also seen so much good in that world above! You've never been on the surface, you haven't seen the life out there, the hidden beauty. I have…." She said, glancing meaningfully to where Glory stood nearby.

"..They are weak, Mother! Scum of the Earth and hell blasted landscape! They….they don't deserve your mercy. You think you can mold that world above? Make them work in harmony? Make them accept Synths after all the damage done? You're deluded then, more then I could imagine if you think that." Shaun wheezed out. "..Power and control is all they understand. All they will ever understand..."

"..Shaun, honey, look there isn't time for me to get into a debating match with you over morality. Nothing I say will change your mind now, but I do know you care about the people here, and you do care about the lives, whether imagined or real, of the Synths remaining here. Help me end this without further loss. Don't let your last act in life condemn innocent people to their deaths! I'm begging you my Son, whatever else divides us let the hope to preserve life be some measure of a bond!.." She asked.

Shaun looked at her long and hard a moment, "..Those here in the Institute still believe in what we're doing Mother, what we could still pull back from the brink of destruction from your damnation and fear. No Mother, there will be no redemption, no assuaging your guilt or mind. We may be related by blood, but..." Shaun spat and coughed a moment, "..but you were NEVER my MOTHER!" He said then fell into another coughing fit. The venom in his voice shook Nora to her core, tears stung her eyes, and pile rose in her throat which she barely held from going out over the floor by his bed. "..I have….have nothing else to say to you. Go, finish what you started here, but I hope you will come to realize how you are dooming Humanity's future with what you're doing here today." He said then let out a breath and shut his eyes.

For a moment Nora, though the had passed on but then her senses recognized the faint rising and falling of his labored breathing. He was simply ignoring her. Nora rose, and looked to where Glory still stood on watch, "...I...I couldn't.." Nora began but words failed her.

Glory took her by her helpless out stretched hands and led her over to the desk chair to sit, absently Nora looked at the terminal finding Shaun was still logged in. Either he forgot or he never logged out. But the important part was there were options present to let her initiate the evac protocol and release the controls over the Gen 3s still down here. There also was the direct unfiltered access to the Institute's main server programs.

Looking mournfully at her dying son one last time, Nora turned to the terminal tapping in the root commands to initiate the evac and releasing the Gen 3's with orders to meet together back at Sanctuary Hills, it would be the last order they would be ever forced to undertake by human hands, she reflected. "..Nora? I...I know this is perhaps not the best of times, but...can you see if you can access G5-19's backups? Please?" Glory asked.

Nora nodded, "..Of course.." she said numbly, soon finding that she could indeed download G5-19's backups, but as Glory had feared they would be of a time before her escape. Everything that had made her who she now was would be gone. Turning to Glory as she read this, and realization dawned on her features, Nora said. "..It's your choice Glory. Each choice means you loose her one way or another. Your her caretaker, and her friend. What do you think she would want?" Nora asked.

Glory considered it, and then deep down in her heart she knew the answer. Hefting Song in her grip again she said turning away, "..Come on then, we've gotten what we needed." She said, each knowing without it being said or expressed directly Glory was finally giving G5-19 what she had always wanted since things had turned out this way for her. Hopefully, there would still be done to say good-bye.

Just as she was about to leave the room, Shaun called out to her, "..Mother.." he said.

Nora came back quietly, "..Yes, Shaun?" She asked feeling a bit surprised as his left hand took her right, and something square was placed into it, a holo-tape. "..Listen to it once you are out of here.." he said, then closed his eyes turning away again.

==20 Minutes Later – Institute Transporter==

Glory watched as the last of the Gen 3's were safely spirited away to Sanctuary Hills. She looked around back to the central Rotunda partly aflame from the fighting earlier. So much good could have been done here, but it was too much a risk as well for further evils upon this blighted world. Movement to her left caught her attention and she turned half expecting a Gen 1 Synth or something, but paused in some surprise seeing the child Gen 3 Synth that would have been Shaun when he was about 12 or so. "..Mother! Take me with you! Please, don't leave me again. I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you before in my room, but I was so confused, and got scared.." it said.

Nora looked to the boy who clung to her waist looking up at her hopefully and with some worry of abandonment. She then looked to Glory with a questioning look, murmuring silently Nora read her lip speech, _"..If you do not wish to keep him after leaving, we can make sure he is given a good home elsewhere.."_ she mouthed.

Nora nodded, not sure on which way the wind's of fate might swing. "..Come on then let's go.." she said to both Synths. Boarding the transporter the humming of the power soon whisked them from sight, soon reappearing in Sanctuary Hills. Turning, Nora looked in the direction of where she knew the Institute lay deep underground. With how Glory and her had rigged the pulse charges she knew anything of technological value would be fried and lost to the sands of time. Then by those same overloads safely the remaining underground complex would be collapsed and buried forever. All in all leaving the above ground ruins of the once proud city of Boston safe from any nuclear fallout from their original plan to use a nuclear device.

Turning away Nora pressed the remote radio button signal, fed by the Minutemen transmitters and then relayed by the series of radio relays to the underground, Nora felt even in this distance a felt tremor under her feet, or maybe she just imagined it, as the pulse and demo charges went off. Then feeling the sense of finality of her button press weigh upon her, more then anything else except seeing Nate killed before her in the Vault, Nora let the darkness consume her as she collapsed into someone's strong waiting arms.

AN2: Hope you enjoyed! There will be one or two more chapters to come then for this arc, then maybe I'll do Far Harbor with my on variation of it. R&R please!


	32. Chapter 32

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 32

AN1: R&R please sorry for yet more delays! Also since folks asked, yes I'm gonna do Far Harbor, but with a bit more change to it then what the game gave. And also since it was asked I'm gonna try to describe Sanctuary as it pertains to my current Fallout 4 setup (with crap tons of mods!) in game now.

==Sanctuary Hills – 14 Hours Later==

Nora awoke, feeling the cool crisp air hit her face, but yet the warmth of heavy blankets and a fairly firm mattress under her. Hazily her first thought that came to her was, _"..Was this all a dream?"_ she thought still with her eyes shut, part of her knew the truth, but a small part, a very small part admittedly wished it had been a dream. Sighing as her sense awoke and her sense of smell caught the more acrid smell common to the Commonwealth in the post war world now, she opened her eyes.

Slowly sitting up, and rubbing her eyes and face, Nora looked around, finding she was in the small house she had claimed for herself in Sanctuary. It wasn't her original one, no that would have been inappropriate, instead it was one of the newer built constructions from logs, from the timber from the area. _"..Like an old time log cabin.."_ she mused.

Rubbing her eyes again, she looked about, next to the small bed on the night stand was Deliverer, fully loaded with two spare clips. Also present was a cold glass of water. Sighing a bit Nora turned her body and let her feet touch the floor, shivering a bit as her bare feet touched the cool logs, and more realization came to her that winter had finally fully settled into the Commonwealth. After taking a long swig from the glass and putting it down she rose and took time to wash up from the nearby basin, soon arming herself with a basic leather over armor suit, and her Deliverer side arm. Looking herself in the mirror, she figured she had been asleep for quite a while, at least half a day or so. Looking outside she saw a faint dusting of snow had fallen and that day had now become night or early morning.

Not feeling like slipping back into bed again she opened the door to her log cabin bedroom, entering the main living and kitchen area. She found the Synth child Shaun sleeping on the couch. Nearby on a recliner was Glory, Honor resting comfortably in her lap, likely on watch. Nora's movements it seems awoke the now Gen 4 Synth, who smiled in a relaxed manner seeming Nora up.

Moving over to whisper and hunch down by the recliner Nora said, "..How long was I out for?" She asked.

"..About 10 Hours. Its just past 1am too in case you were wondering." she said reaching out to clasp Nora's hands on the arm rest. "..Seems you really needed that rest.."

Nora considered the statement, "..I guess…. I guess it was a long time coming the past week or so. Especially with how things ended with Shaun in the Institute. He was right in a way. That ending was not what I wanted, but he….he left me no choice right?" She asked trailing off in question to the end to look up at Glory's dark brown eyes.

Glory quickly considered her reply, all in a few nanoseconds, "..I know it may sound….stereotypical, but you did what you had to do, Nora. What we all had to see done. In truth you did more then anyone might or could even expect you to, up to the very last minute in trying to end things peacefully. That is something you can not deny or forget.." she said.

Nora after a moment nodded. "..I guess you're right." She said softly, then feeling a deep rooted need to change topics she looked behind her where the Synth version of her 12 year old son Shaun slept. "..Have you….talked to him at all while I was sleeping?" she asked, turning back to regard Glory, "..and does he know he's a Synth?" she added.

Glory's left hand reached down picking up a yellow white holotape. "..To answer your question, no he doesn't know he's a Synth. I've talked to him some, and he seemed genuinely quite concerned for your well being when you collapsed. Suffice to say his outburst caused a bit of a ruckus initially among some of the more suspicious settlers and Minutemen. But Piper in her usual fashion took the heat off and allowed me to calm him and get both of you back to your cabin here. Once I had you settled, he went off to sleep, been like that since. He handed me this though and said if you woke up before him, you were to listen to it." she said.

Nora looked at it a moment, then to Shaun, finally to Glory. "..Do…." she trailed off biting her lip a moment.

Then as if reading her mind, Glory finished her unspoken question. "..Do I think he is a threat? I don't think so, Nora. While he was sleeping I did a cursory examination. None of what I see indicates to me he is anything but a normal Synth. Which Generation whether 3 or 4 I can't say without a more in depth study. Why don't you go listen to the holotape, maybe it will help either way to answer your question." She said. "..I'll stay here and keep watch on the house and…." Glory indicated the sleeping Shaun. "..if you need me just call." she added then giving a gentle squeeze to Nora's free hand.

Nora after a moment returned it, leaning over to leave a light kiss to Glory's right cheek. Rising she returned to the bedroom, putting her PipBoy on and loading the holotape, turning down the volume then. A moment after hitting play there was a faint crackle and Shaun's elder voice came over the tape. "..If you are hearing this, Mother, then whatever conflicts you and I have endured are now over.." He said, "..maybe you lost in the fighting that came between us, in which case I guess this tape is pointless and will wind up in archives a few months from now. But..." another pause muffled by a round of wheezed coughing, "..but if you are hearing this. Then it is a tape that should matter greatly to you.." Another moment's pause passed before he continued, "..At first I considered that you would have no reason to honor the request I am about to make. But then I considered how you have acted around other Synths. Especially G7-81, I must admit it came as some surprise to me to hear you were willing to let it go through with the Gen 4 procedure. But….but I guess if you are listening to this then something else occurred during the upgrade. Perhaps by your own hand or G7-81s I wonder?" Another pause, "..no matter."

After a pause for coughing and breathing, "..this tape pertains S9-23, it is….special to me. Much like in a different way G7-81 had been. It is the pinnacle of all that a Gen 3 could be, without treading into the enhancements our Coursers have. We have encoded carefully constructed nano-memory-musculature in its frame. It is as close as we can get to a form of 'growing up'. The markers are programmed to last until about the age of the Synth's 70 year if it were human, upon which time it will simply shut down in a mockery of death." A sigh echoed on the tape, after another pause of heavy breathing. "..this Synth...this...boy he deserves better. He….and you deserve each other, a chance at normalcy. I have reprogrammed him using carefully selected memory engrams from my own self from when I was an infant. Then using engram restructuring reprogrammed him with elements of fond memories from my child hood, till 12, using you and Nate as his parents. The results were….quite an accomplishment I think given the risk of the engram procedure." He said. "..It is my hope you will take him with you in the years of your life that you have left. If this is truly you listening, I would ask only that you give him a chance. A chance to be part of whatever future awaits the Commonwealth and beyond.." and with that the tape ended.

Nora sat there staring at the flickering screen of her PipBoy silently for long moments. Feeling the pin pricks of tears mark them, she took a breath and closed her eyes. What should she do? A small part of her argued to have the boy reprogrammed, given over to a family. But the larger part of her, the part that had hoped a last moment patch of a 'happy ending' could have been performed between her and Shaun knew she would keep the Synth boy. Whether he would age or not didn't matter to her, it was as Shaun said a second chance. A chance to start over, to be ready this time for the future. A chance to start fresh, and move onward to face whatever the Post War World would throw at her. It was a future that now it was here echoed back to Glory's question to her almost a month ago in the Railroad HQ in the Crypts. _"..What will you do once you succeed?"_ she had asked. Then it had been about her guilt in 'using' people to reach Shaun. But now that she had Shaun, what would she do? She was a General of the Minutemen, an agent of change for good in the Commonwealth. A Commonwealth that for least the near future was united. But also she was something of a savior for almost 150 some Gen 3 Synths, Synths who had never known anything but the slave existence in The Institute. Synths who in the coming days, weeks, and months, would be looking to Glory and her no doubt for guidance, and protection from those still fearful of such things. People who in their fear and misunderstanding could harm her reborn child Shaun.

Shaking her head clear of these many thoughts, one thing Nora was clear on was she wanted Glory by her and Shaun's side no matter what. This she was pretty sure wouldn't be an issue, and she felt committed to seeing the other Gen 3 Synths being protected and found a safe home to live their new lives of Freedom once they were reprogrammed if wanted by the Railroad.

If all this was going to come to pass then she needed, to start anew. It meant one final and painful end to her past. Looking down, she felt the pair of wedding rings from her marriage to Nate. Taking a breath she slid Nate's ring off her finger followed by the other, more tears stung her eyes as she did so. Wiping off her cheeks she rose pocketing both and returning to the living area.

Turning the corner, she found to a little surprise a small fusion candle lit and on the wooden floor, Shaun was busy looking through one of the many prewar Grognak comics she had scavenged over the past months. A small smile lit her sad face, seeing he seemed awed by the details within the first issue. Next to him, Glory sat with an arm around his shoulder listening as he read the comic book to her. Smiling to herself she entered the living room, her entry catching both Synth's attentions. "..Mom!" Shaun declared rising up after, thankfully, carefully closing the over 200 year old comic and putting it aside.

Coming over in a rush then he hugged her waist tight. "..You're finally up! I was worried when you collapsed, after we got out of the Institute.." he said.

After a second Nora's motherly instincts swelled in her, and she hunched down embracing Shaun in return. After a long moment, she broke away putting her hands on his shoulders. "..I'm ok, Shaun. I just overworked myself a bit more then I intended.." she stated. "..So I saw you were reading the 1st issue of Grognak there. Do you like it?" she inquired.

"..Yeah! They're pretty neat so far!" he replied. "..I was just reading the 1st issue again to Glory after I woke up.." he added.

Smiling a bit more, Nora rose. Both moving over to Glory's side. "..An interesting read eh?" she asked.

Glory chuckled a bit, "..To say the least.." She said with a smirk. "..So what now?" she asked leaving more unsaid.

"..Well.." she said looking to Glory, "..did you want to go visit G5-19?" She asked.

A bit of sadness crept onto Glory's face, but then it cleared and she nodded, "..I would like that, I….in truth I have been putting saying goodbye off since our return.." she said in more softer tones.

"..If you want to do it now we can?" Nora asked.

After a moment Glory nodded, "..Sure, let's go. You ok with Shaun coming too?" She asked Nora, who looked to Shaun then, after a second of realization Shaun nodded too.

A few moments later the pair entered one of the original Sanctuary buildings which had been rebuilt. Currently it was home to several of the rescued Gen 3 Synths all who were either sitting quietly looking out a window or sleeping. Enter what had formerly been a linen closest and laundry room, they found G5-19 hooked up her usual life support equipment. Closing the small door, it was a little tight in the room as the three sat on the cool metal floor next to G5-19's cot. "..Hey girl. Well I...I made it back safe." Glory said touching the Synth's arm. Naturally there was no reaction. "..Nora did it though, she….she dealt with the Institute, and she freed all of us." Glory said.

"..WE dealt with the Institute and WE freed you all." Nora chimed in with a soft smile, touching Glory's left arm supportive. Shaun for his part remained quiet in the corner unsure it seems how to respond.

"..Nora's being modest like usual. She was the driving force beyond all this whether she admits it or not." Glory said with a faint smile looking her way. Sighing then, she returned her look to G5-19. "..We….we tried to find some way to help you. But what we found it….it wouldn't be you. I….I realized you wouldn't want that. We….we came to check up on you but….but um...also to….to say goodbye. I can't begin to describe the strength you had in our lives together. You were one of the best of us.." She said, one hand reaching out to touch the switch on the life support. Even Nora noticed Glory's fingers trembled. "..I...I loved you in my own way, my friend." And before she probably could stop herself flicked the power switch, "..Goodbye..."

From behind Nora embraced Glory in a hug, wrapping her arms around her stomach. A simple loss of the hum that G5-19 still had indicating something that was 'life' in her coma state was all the difference one heard in the tiny room as the night passed on.

AN2: R&R please! Should be one maybe two more chapters in the main epilogue before I get cracking on Far Harbor, not sure if I'll do it in this same 'book' or make a new one. Thoughts dear readers?


	33. Chapter 33

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 33

AN1: R&R please! Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, Black Friday Weekend and soon to come Christmas! Here's your early Holiday present!

==Sanctuary Hills – 5AM That Same Morning==

The remaining four hours of the early morning passed without incident. Glory had asked that she be allowed some privacy to bury G5-19 on her own terms. Nora had offered to help or to be there, but Glory had insisted this was something she had to do on her own. Sure enough come 5AM just as the first cracks of false dawn were coming in from the East, Glory returned to the living area of Nora's log cabin home. There in the living room, the Gen 4 Synth found Nora asleep cradling Shaun. The sight made her smile a bit herself.

Nora's combative instincts seemed to have warned her of the shift in the room, even as light footed as Glory had tried to be in entering, she found Nora's hand moving to the likely hidden Deliverer 10mm sidearm under her pillow on the couch, but then seeing Glory smiled in a sleepy fashion to her. Carefully disentangling herself from Shaun who remained asleep she rose coming over to Glory. "..Morning.." She said softly stretching a bit before taking Glory into a brief hug and looking at her. "..Everything uh ok?" She inquired.

Glory nodded a little, "..I buried her up on the hill rise off to the west of the Vault. I left a small marker facing East so she….she could look upon each new sun rise. This will be the first real day that all Synths have their Freedom, Nora, and it is you we have to thank." She said.

"..Ah come on, I.." Nora began but Glory interrupted.

"..No," she said strongly, giving a strong but gentle squeeze of Nora's hands with her own, "..do not say any more or do this to yourself. Don't go selling yourself short, or say that others could or would have done the same. The truth is.." Glory sighed a bit, "..I realized as I was burying G5-19 was, that none of us, nor anyone else, could have done what you did. The Railroad would still be locked in their small victories of moving a few escaped Gen 3's here or there. Or more likely we'd have been wiped out by the Brotherhood of Steel or The Institute. The Minutemen and the settlements of the Commonwealth would have never reformed, nor would the Commonwealth be united. This is all you Nora, every last bit. So don't try to say otherwise.." Glory said, both woman gazing deep into the other.

After a moment Nora smiled slightly but nodded, embracing Glory in a gentle warm hug, "..Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" she said.

Getting a poke in her side, Nora chuckled at Glory's reply, "..You can't!"

The faint chuckle it seems woke up Shaun too then, who rubbed his eyes some sitting up, "..Oh hey Mom, oh Glory you are back too. Is um...is your friend ok now?" he asked.

"..She's resting comfortably now, Shaun. Maybe sometime I will tell you more about her, if your Mom is ok with it." she said.

"..Alright!" Shaun said nodding, "..Hey Mom? Is it too early to eat yet?" he asked.

"..Not at all, what you feel like? Both of you I mean?" she said looking between both.

"..Oh oh I want um...a BIIIIG stack of pancakes, oh and six...no seven links of sausage! Oh and a pile of hash browns a mile...no TWO MILES high!" He said stretching his arms with a big grin.

Smirking Nora said nothing, looking over to Glory. "..How bout you?" she asked.

"..That all sounds good to me, though a small stack of pancakes and two links of sausage and only...hmmm a mile worth of hash browns for me though." Glory said with an equally mile wide smile.

Rolling her eyes at both, "..Alright, well Shaun, you go get washed up and changed, and Glory you too. I'll get breakfast going.." she said moving to the kitchen in the cabin.

An hour later the trio were sitting around the wooden table, each with a satisfied look on their faces. "..That was so good Mom! Thanks.." Shaun said.

"..Yes, Nora. I must admit I have never had pancakes so fluffy yet crisp around the edges, and your syrup is quite divine and light.." Glory chimed in.

"..Thanks you two, it was my grandmother's recipes she taught me." Nora said rising to clear the table. After a bit of clean up, Nora returned to the living area where both Synths were doing their own thing of tidying up that room. "..So," She said looking to Glory, "..I think first thing on the agenda today should be figuring out what we'll do with the other Gen 3's now and going forward. Not to mention check reports for any news on what the remains of the Brotherhood is up too."

Glory nodded, "..I agree, even with the idea of uniting to stop the Institute I think the old fears towards Synths will return soon enough. We should be maybe consider setting them up with a settlement of their own nearby.." Glory proposed.

Shaun listening in on this, chimed in his own thought without asking, "..What about the Vault up the hill Mom? Could those Synths move in there?" he asked.

Nora turned to Shaun, considering his words, then looked to Glory with a questioning look. Glory shrugged in reply, "..It would be pretty safe and self sufficient of a setup. Parts of it would need to be gutted," She said referring to the Cryo rooms, "..and others obviously expanded with new works and rooms, but I think it is an inspiring idea for now to offer them. But I think we should also let them decide too on things." She added.

Nora nodded, "..Sounds good then, well let me go check in with Preston, then you and I will go meet with the Synths." She said turning to Shaun, "..Shaun, for this morning I want you to make yourself more at home here. The back room next to mine can be your bedroom if you want." Moving over to a small wall safe she opened it removing a fairly large sized bag of caps. "..Now I'm trusting this bag to you, keep it close, and try not to flash it around too much. You remember Piper?" She asked getting a nod as Shaun took the bag of caps in some awe at the trust shown. "..Go find her next door here, and see if she can help you shop for anything you want for your room. At the least you will want a mattress, two changes of bedding, five changes of clothes, both for warm and cold weather, 2 pairs of boots and shoes, and anything else you reasonably want to decorate or use in your room. But try to keep it sensible ok and try not to spend all the caps in that bag." She said.

"..Sure Mom, sure!" Shaun said.

Hunching down to his level then, she said. "..There's one other thing then. If you feel you want to learn." She said.

"..What's that Mom?" Shaun asked.

"..After you get what you want with Piper, go to Preston and tell him I said to clear you to get yourself one of the Red Ryder Limited Edition BB rifles with two full sets of BBs, then also tell him I want you to be given a .22 revolver, with 18 rounds, unloaded in a locked box to be then delivered by you to me. Then, if you want, I'll show you how to use both safely and care for them ok?" She asked.

Shaun seemed to consider this sudden revelation, he glanced to Glory who crossed her arms neutrally in reply. "..Can I think on it some Mom? Until I finish things with Piper?" he asked.

Ruffling his hair, Nora nodded. "..Sure, using a weapon….any weapon. Well it's a big decision. Think on it and let me know what you decide and why when we meet up for lunch then, ok?" She asked.

"..Right Mom!" He said turning then and with the enthusiasm of youth dashed off out the front door. Much to Nora's annoyance leaving it wide open to the morning chill.

"..Shut the door, Shaun!" She shouted with a motherly tone of anger and warning. Scampering back he said shutting it. "..Sorry Mom!" Shaking her head with a faint smile, she looked to an amused Glory. "..What?" she asked.

Grinning then she replied, "..Nothing!" then both sauntered for the door to meet up with the other Synths.

Another hour later, Glory and Nora had met with the other 150 some Gen 3 Synths. There they had informed them that no one owned them anymore, they were free to become and do whatever they wished. As well as live where they wished. Both had gone on to explain their concerns regarding the possible remaining fear that settlers around the Commonwealth may have regarding them, and suggested at least for now that the group remain nearby and offered the use of Vault 111 as their own home and settlement. Most of the 150 agreed, but as Glory had also expected 20 of them also had asked for reprogramming and to be then moved elsewhere to new lives outside the Commonwealth. Once that part had been arranged by Glory, now using the Minutemen to get into contact with those in Good Neighbor by the same means the Railroad had formerly used. Nora had then spent the remainder of the morning getting orders settled with the Minutemen to have engineering squads helping the Synths move into Vault 111 and plans setup to remove the Cryo and other non-needed equipment to be used in other means.

The lunch time meal soon came to pass, where Glory, Shaun and Nora had spent the time together at Sanctuary's tavern eating a hearty salad with shrimp prepared by Codsworth, and served by Nat. There Shaun explained the things he had gotten, not just on Nora's list but other things too, as expected some toys and such were there, but Nora was glad to see he had focused on the essentials too. Upon her inquiry to if he had gotten the BB Rifle and .22 Revolver he nodded. "..Preston said he would have them ready for me this afternoon. I don't know if I will use them a lot Mom, I hope not, things are so peaceful now maybe we won't ever have to use guns again to hurt people!" he said with only the innocence of youth could muster.

Smiling fondly, Nora nodded a little. "..Maybe Shaun, but it is better you still know how to use them and care for them regardless. In either case we'll get going on it tomorrow, or maybe tonight, depending on how things go this afternoon. Ok?" She said.

Nodding eagerly Shaun smiled back, "..Sure Mom! I know you probably will be busy so it's ok. I'm just happy you and I are together here." he said.

Nora was about to reply when she caught movement out of the side of her left eye. Seeing Preston hobbling over some on a crutch from his earlier injuries, she turned. "..General, ah here you are. Sorry I don't salute ma'am, kind of hard right now." he said showing his one arm in a sling too, "..seems that one bruise I thought was nothing turned into a break when the Doctor was looking at it after you left." he said.

Rising Nora offered him her chair, but he refused. "..Actually I wanted to speak privately with you a moment if we could?" he asked.

"..Sure Captain.." She said. Soon both were outside sitting on a nearby bench in the round about of  
sanctuary by the large tree. The area now converted into a small shady area for use as a sort of mini-park. "..What's up Preston?" she asked dropping rank.

"..I wanted to make sure you oked your boy there to requisition a BB Rifle, and .22 revolver first off." He asked.

Nora nodded, "..I did yes, is there a problem?" she asked.

"..Not a problem exactly, just a concern. Are you sure it is safe to give him a weapon and teach him how to use it? It's not that I'm trying to tell you about raising your own kid its….well..." Preston trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

Nora then picked up on what his concern was. "..It's that he's a Synth, and you're wondering if there isn't some hidden programming or threat he might pose right?" she said.

After a second, Preston nodded. "..Uh yeah, I'm sorry to say it or question it, I just..." he said.

"..No," She said interrupting. "..it's fine Preston. I expected you to question it. I'm glad you're questioning it. Part of being my second in command is questioning what could be questionable orders. Even personal ones like this. A good army isn't filled with 'yes' men and women, its one where in appropriate times things like this get questioned. That's what makes a good leader." She said.

Seeming more relived Preston nodded a bit, "..Alright, well do you think there is a valid concern?" he asked then.

"..I do actually, but I also think that we should give Shaun the benefit of a doubt. Just as we're going to give the other Gen 3's the same equal rights as any other Commonwealth citizen. How about this, if we arrange for Tinker Tom to look Shaun over? That should help settle any fears or worries we got." She proposed.

"..That would be a good idea. That was the other thing I wanted to discuss, as per your last orders. We took Desdemona and Doctor Carrington into custody. For their plotting to coerce and plot to have you killed. As well as endangerment of G5-19's well being, and other matters. I think we should move on their trial soon." he said.

Nora nodded. "..I planned too, and since Glory was involved she will have to be judged too, though her sentence should be lighter given she's worked with us. I want you to be the Judge on this so its impartial. We'll need to get a jury together too for the same reason and someone to argue their cases." She said.

"..Sounds good, General. I take it you'll be representing yourself as uh….whats it called prostitution...errr no wait! Prosecutor….ahem..." He said coughing to clear his throat at the awkward slip up.

Chuckling and giving a reassuring smile at the slip up Nora nodded. "..I will, it may not be traditional but unless you know more lawyer types around it'll have to do." She said.

"..Fair enough. Well unless you got anything else for me. I should go get that ready." Preston said.

"..Nothing else Captain. Good work, keep it up!" She said.

After taking his leave, Nora stretched a bit, soon walking back to the central hub area where the main work shop, and armory for Sanctuary were. Also present inside in two of the old bedrooms were the prison cells. After nodding to the one Minuteman private on guard duty, she went back the short hall and looked to the left where Desdemona and Carrington both sat on their cots. Seeing Nora, Carrington snorted rolling onto his side to face the wall ignoring her. Desdemona though rose striding over. "..So I hear the Institute is destroyed. I guess its to be expected you would want to claim all the fame and glory for such an achievement. Already planning to move those who would be your competitor out of the way huh?" she said indicating the pair in the cell.

"..You're both in there for plotting to have Glory kill me by coercion. Plus endangering the life of a Commonwealth citizen's well being in G5-19. Not to mention a slew of other unneeded killings I know you had carried out when I turned them down while working with you. There was no reason to have those groups killed, or threatened.." She said.

"..You just don't get it. The Railroad had to do those things to keep people safe! To keep the Institute off our back, and to protect the Synths WE rescued and helped find homes and Freedom. Glory knew what she was signing up for when she asked to join us instead of finding another home for her, and G5-19 knew the risks too before we tried reprogram her." she said. "..Things were going fine, mostly till you arrived. Then when you wouldn't have the guts to do what was necessary in keeping us safe, and all your flashy unity with the settlements endangered our network of security with the Synths you took things too far."

"..Took things 'too far'? You're angry that I found a way to unite the Commonwealth in a common goal and future against the Institute, that not only ensured the safety of humans, but Synths too? All because it was 'too flashy'?" Nora said incredulously.

"..You're blind Nora. The Institute would have used your means to insert spying Synth units, or other means that would have spelled the end of the Railroad, and kept their Synths enslaved. I couldn't let that happen. I was doing what was best for MY people and the Synths who depended on us for their protection and Freedom." She declared.

"..Your attempt on my life could have brought about the very doom you're saying. The very 'flashy' unity I brought to the Commonwealth was the very thing that saved it Desdemona. Without it we wouldn't have had the strength to stand up to the Institute's superior technology and combat units. And as I told you in Bunker Hill, they knew where you were all the time, you were just a minor annoyance that also was useful for spying in the longer term. In years to come their reach could have spread like a disease!" She said.

"..I heard what you said, but I doubt even the Institute could have held onto any major regions outside the Boston or Commonwealth area.." she said crossing her arms over her chest. "..So what now? You have us shot by firing squad?"

"..Thankfully we won't ever have to know the answer to that. As for what is to happen to you two, you both and Glory will be given a fair trial. Captain Garvey will be the judge, and we'll have a jury assembled to give an impartial verdict. You can either represent yourselves or Piper has agreed to be your defense lawyer to present your case, and while it is not the usual way of doing things, I will be the Prosecutor representing myself.." She said.

Snorting, "..And what will happen if we're found guilty?" Desdemona asked.

"..That depends on the jury and Preston. If this were prewar times you would be facing life in prison or the death penalty. But keeping you both imprisoned for the rest of your lives would be a drain on resources, and I never was a fan of the death penalty personally. My argument in seeking justice will be either banishment from the Commonwealth or 'military service' in assisting the Minutemen in a capacity suited to your skills. In either case the length of time would be for 6 months to a year. Failure to follow either ruling would result in harsher punishments.." Nora explained.

Giving a 'humph' in reply, Desdemona just turned and went back to her cot, and like Carrington turned to the wall to ignore Nora any further. Shaking her head, Nora turned and walked out, soon returning to find Glory at her log cabin. She wasn't sure what the days ahead would bring but she hoped they would be relatively peaceful.

AN2: R&R please! I'll try to get more chapters out soon. Maybe another one by Christmas or the New Years! We'll just have to see.


	34. Chapter 34

Finding Peace & Glory Chapter 34

AN1: Ok so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. But Job hunting and other things kept me away from this. After some consideration I think for now at least I will finish off this arc, then in the future down the line return to maybe do Far Harbor, right now I just don't think the full original far harbor story will fully fit the ideas I have so I need more time to flesh that all out into a workable format. That said while this is the last chapter don't fret as I plan to do some reworking of my other stories. Given Neverwinter Nights 1 just got the enhanced touch I may rewrite my self-insert for a Linu/OC pairing in some way.

AN2: Anyhow thanks for all the love and reading in our journey to get to know my take on Nora and Glory! Also to note I'm going to try my hand at writing a more risque love scene for this chapter. Still Pg-13 I think but just giving a heads up for any younger readers. R&R please!

==Sanctuary Hills – 5 Days Later==

It was five days later, in that time the Minutemen forces around Sanctuary Hills had helped the non-memory wiped Synths move into the hastily renovated Vault 111. With the arrest of the Railroad's leaders. The remaining forces had after some explanations either been absorbed into the Minutemen Militia for their talents, or returned to their families and settlements for a peaceful life. The remaining Brotherhood of Steel units found had thankfully after some brief skirmishes surrendered and after discussion by their leader Danse left the Commonwealth to return to the Capitol wasteland. Danse though after Nora had taken him aside revealing his own Synth nature had turned over command to one of his subordinates and without exposing himself agreed to remain as an 'adviser/diplomat' to represent the Brotherhood of Steel in the region.

Danse as a result aided by Piper soon uncovered from information Nora had gotten from the Institute, that Mayor McDonough was exposed as an infiltrated Synth. Using Nora's influence on the area and her own charm Piper pushed publicly that McDonough was corrupt. As a result mayoral elections were called and in an almost landslide victory Piper was elected the newest Mayor. Danse in his humiliation quietly left and had not been seen from since. Though those with the Minutemen knew the truth higher up, the general public had not avoiding thankfully any more back lash for other Gen 3 Synths. Also done in this time were the various other planted Synths. Which one by one were quietly approached and once exposed either retained in their current lives, or resettled to better conditions for their talents. The various spy merchants the Institute had used too soon realized their controllers and masters were also gone as Nora made her rounds to them.

The last five days then had also seen Desdemona and Carrington and their followers put on trial. As agreed Piper was their defense councilor and Nora presented her case. With Preston and a jury of peers listening in. After almost a full day of deliberation the jury and in turn Preston ruled that Desdemona and Carrington would face either banishment from the Commonwealth for a period up to a year, or military service with the Minutemen Militia in appropriate areas of talent for up to six months. Carrington in a huff had chosen exile. Given a week's worth of supplies he had been last seen heading south west out of the region and had not been heard from since. Desdemona and the other core followers though agreed to military service. The followers were put into various settlements under a simple guard for the work to come, while Desdemona assisted by Tinker Tom and some others were to go through the mass of salvaged Institute data and other computer core dumps in the Commonwealth Region looking for future supply points or other important data to consider in the future. She would also function as a semi-leader in what Nora termed military intelligence endeavors.

All in all the nearly past week had been a peaceful one. Nora when she was not busy or in trial arguments, had spent the time teaching Shaun the workings and care for his BB rifle and .22 handgun. As well as other simple self-defense training. The Synth boy had to it fairly well though still seemed intent on the idea of a peaceful life without fighting. But thankfully also recognized not everyone believed the same. Nora also spent much of her free time with Glory who after her own trial had been judged to be Nora's personal 'body guard' for a term up to 6 months per her term of military service. The two as a result were a common sight around Sanctuary often trailed by Mighty in many cases.

Now with the evening hours coming after all this time Nora and Glory were nestled just north of Sanctuary among an isolated hill top overlooking Vault 111. Glory was propped up against a large oak tree wearing her usual combat flight jacket and heavy leather armor with padding underlays. Though had foregone her usual combat webbing to simply keep Honor her laser rifle nearby in a folded up sling. Nora for herself was wearing her Minutemen General's uniform with heavy leather armor for more freedom to relax and padding underneath. Deliverer was still in a sling pocket under her jacket. With an old H&K MP9 10mm SMG near at hand, a combat knife in both of there boots finished off their armaments.

But combat wasn't there main focus right now, Nora nestled with her back into Glory's chest with the Synth woman's arms wrapped around her waist were simply enjoying the last rays of the sun's setting. Having come here two hours previous the two had shared a small dinner picnic after a recent snow fall. With a large campfire nearby, and their warm clothes and blankets, and a thermal blanket to sit on the two were still fairly comfortable despite the colder temperatures elsewhere. "..Last day of 2287. Any thoughts what will happen come 2288?" Nora asked adjusting the blanket around her shoulders then returning her hands to grasp both of Glory's own under it.

"..It is hard to say in some ways. The fact that the issues with the Railroad had so far been easily handled, as were those with the Brotherhood remnants, and in dealing with the Institute agents and Synth spies, makes the coming year one hopefully of relative calm. Certainly there will not be peace all around, but I truly think this coming year will see a large boom in settlement growth. Provided no major problems occur with the Gen 3 Synths here or around the region, the skies could be the limit it what will come up.." Glory replied returning Nora's held embrace under the blankets.

"..It feels so odd to me. To look out over the Commonwealth seeing the twinkles of settlement lights. With the expansion of electrical power coming to more and more settlements it almost looks for a moment like…..like pre-war times." Nora reflected. Looking at how even now down in Sanctuary house lights came on, street lights flickered to life, and here and there even a few children were at last minute play in the small park in the old rotunda of Sanctuary Hills. Tears began to brim in her eyes as she saw all this distantly.

Sensing her sadness Glory gave a reassuring hug from behind. "..Nora, you are right that the expansion is a return to some ways pre-war times. But it is also something else. It is a promise of a future, of rebirth. The Commonwealth is far from perfect, but it is learning and growing, under the guidance of the Council you are forming from the major hub settlements and later more you are showing all of us how to learn from the mistakes of the past..." She said pointing down where Nora's gaze still lingered on the jostling figures of 5 children. "...those children for the first time can grow up in a world in relative safety. In a world where there is reliable food, clean water, warm blankets, and even electricity to make their lives easier. This all wouldn't be possible without you, those children would have instead grown up in a world of poverty, fear, hunger, and barely scrapping by. Instead, they can thrive, they can become more then what they would have been otherwise. To me that is a future worth seeing and fighting for.." She said.

Nora wiped the tears from her eyes, then leaned back tilting her head to lightly kiss Glory on the cheek. In the past months she had found since their time in the Minuteman Missile Silo to the South, she was more comfortable in gestures like this. It never was the fact of their shared gender, it was the perception what others might think knowing the truth of Glory. But in more recent weeks leading up to the final exchanges with Shaun in the Institute she found when Glory had been captured she no longer cared. Human, Synth, Robot, male, or female, or gender neutral. None of it seemed to matter to her. As she gazed into those deep rich brown eyes, she found the last visages of guilt she still held onto from her pre-war life and service melt away. They always would be a part of her true, but they no longer felt like shackles.

After getting a receiving kiss from Glory on the lips for a long moment, Nora settled back into silence to gaze out over the darkening region. "..You are right. It is a rebirth, and….and it is so worth fighting for." Then twisting around to get up on her knees and let some of the blanket fall off her shoulders to her waist, Nora embraced Glory more fully gazing once more into the Synths deep rich brown eyes, and gently running her right hand through her bright white hair and down her neck. With emphasis she said, "..but more to the point YOU and Shaun are especially worth fighting for.." A final welling of passion, warmth, and yes even love finally made Nora claim Glory's lips with her own with an almost slow yet wild tone to it.

Pressing herself tighter to Glory's chest, not breaking the embrace, Nora felt her heart and chest begin to jackhammer with the exchange of passion, and to her delight she felt Glory's own heart and chest beat in kind. Feeling warmth lighten both their cheeks and skin Nora gave a soft gasp of delight as she broke the heated kiss and arched her head back to the dark sky feeling Glory's lips kiss and nibble down along her neck. Suddenly, the uniform and armors both had on just felt far too constricting. Feeling the warmth spreading further then her face and chest to other lower parts of her, Nora panting some looked again to Glory's own eyes. A moments pause passed between both as if questioning further things, before Nora took the lead in shrugging out of her Minutemen Uniform and armor at least above her waist. In reply, Glory shrugged off her bomber jacket and peeled out of her own leather armor and shirt.

With the chill winter's air warmed a bit by the nearby fires, both took a long moment to savor the sight which came to both. For Glory the kiss Nora had given had been a delight, and some surprise then in how passionate it had gotten. Not even the one exchanged in the Minuteman Silo in the Glowing Sea had been with such fervor. Getting wrapped up in the moment Glory had thought she had crossed a line too far when Nora had looked skyward with what seemed pleasure and then a heated gaze again. But then recognizing it for what it was, and then seeing the pre-war woman's exposed upper body. So strong in both strength, containing the outlines of many battles, and yet still being so feminine was a sight to see. Feeling a questioning challenge once she had finished from Nora, Glory had soon followed suit.

Nora once having given that questioning look to Glroy watched as she got out of her jacket and armor. The now Gen 4 synth woman was a sight to behold. Having always been wearing her body length bomber jacket and heavier armor much of Glory's skin tone was paler then most. It was a body that told a tale of enslavement, of cruelty, of sorrows, of struggles, and battles. While it may not have been the most feminine by any measure it was a body that lit something inside Nora, a body and personality that drew one in with promises of more. A body and personality that she knew would never leave her, that would protect her and Shaun at any cost and welcome the same in return from her.

Finally both gazes and thoughts from the two was broken by the chill still seeping through by the winter around them. Pulling up the large blankets Nora pushed Glory back till she was lain across the Synth woman. Running her hand gentler now up from her stomach while straddling her waist. The rise in passion and heat now running through her cooled somewhat in their moment of clothing discard saw a slower savoring exchanges of kisses and roaming hands from both.

Finally after nearly an hour of this both still nude from the waist up Nora gingerly laid next to Glory in a tight embrace under the blankets. The fire fed by more wood just now by Glory was burning bright and warm still as flakes of snow began to fall about the rest of the area. But that beauty was lost in the flickering light of beauty that Nora now gazed upon. "...Your hair is like a flash beacon in this fire light you know.." She said warmly running her right hand through Glory's hair again.

Smiling a bit in reply Glory ran her left arm up Nora's spine making the human woman shiver a bit. "..So I'm blinding you then eh?" she replied.

Chuckling softly Nora kissed Glory's cheek. "..Indeed you are.." she said.

Shifting Glory rose and straddled across Nora's waist kissing her slowly and gently along the neck and shoulder. "..Do you know how many others you've gotten to know would probably be so jelaous to know I am here with you like this right now?" Glory said in between exchanges of affection.

Arcing her back and shoulders or neck Nora groaned softly, "..Mmm….well I know Piper is likely one, probably Preston too, given some looks I've seen by him.." She said in a breathless tone gazing up into Glory's face before pulling her in for another deep tongue exchanged kiss.

Breaking it again much to Nora's disappointment Glory smirked and continued. "..There were least two settlers in Sanctuary, Tinker Tom, Preston yes as you suspected, and I'm sure some others too around the Commonwealth who wouldn't mind a one night stand.." Glory answered.

Feeling the desire build in her again, Nora shifted her waist and hips and pulled Glory down to her again and rolled on top. "..I'm not really a one night stand kind of woman though..." She said then with a teasing tone she followed with, "..is that all this is hmm? A one night stand? Two ships passing in the night? You seducing the fair 'General' as a notch on your jacket belt?" she teased.

Glory took a moment to adjust to the change in position then let both her hands cup Nora's sides near her breasts, letting her thumbs roam around and her strong hands massage the soft warm flesh, she embraced Nora once more as the woman gasped and moaned her approval in delight. "..Now that I've seen the delights beneath you, Nora. I want to keep seeing them every night. I want to hold you this night, and each night after. I want….I want to love you..." After a pause Glory amended her words. "..I DO love you. You've shown me what that is. You've shown me what that there can be passion with love, lust with love and everything in between.." She said.

Squrming under the feelings of Glory's soft yet rough textured thumbs work their magic on her body and her strong arms and hands support and knead her flesh Nora just groaned and moaned her approval again. Freeing herself though so both now laid again together, she tried to steady her heart rate for long moments. "..I'm glad then Glory. But you were my beacon in all this since we first met. I don't….I don't think without your moral guidance unseen or unintended as it was. I would have kept the path I was. I think…..well it doesn't matter anymore what might have happened when I had met Shaun the first time otherwise." She said closing her eyes to rest her cool left cheek on Glory's chest.

Glory smiled and kissed Nora's forehead, not replying. Her right hand rest on the woman's back but her left, and drifted down to her left pant's pocket. Where she became aware of the small item Piper had given her the day before. _"...For when the time is right.."_ , she had said. Pulling it out by two fingers. Glory felt the ring in her grasp. Her now formidable simulation matrices ran through the countless outcomes that might happen if she revealed it. Within a matter of several seconds though she threw those all aside, and despite every percentage variance telling her 'now' was not the 'right time'. She pulled her hand out with the ring in question. It was a spiraled silver and gold ring engraved with military icons of service which she knew matched Nora's own. While the original owner's name had long been worn off, the rest was still bright and evident.

Shifting Glory sat up bringing Nora with her. Sensing that there was something up, Nora looked to Glory's eyes for an answer. "..What's up?" she asked.

Glory took Nora's hand in her own, and opened her own hand. "..Nora, I know that while every simulation I could in the past 2 seconds tells me this could go wrong in so many ways. This….this moment with you in the last minutes before 2287 ends, is one I never would wish to end. But it is this same idea like you said before of a future and new opportunities that makes me wish that with 2288 we see what lies ahead together." She said holding out the ring, for Nora to see who let a gasp of some surprise escape her lips. "..To that end would..." she began but did not get a chance to finish as Nora interrupted.

"..Yes! Glory I...yes I will, whatever it was that you intend with that last sentence if it means we're spending our lives together from here out, yes..." Nora said smiling brightly.

Nodding mutely at a loss for words Glory slowly slid the ring over Nora's, the ring actually fit much to her relief. The rest though got lost as Glory found herself pinned back against the cool Earth as warm lips embraced hers. As a few shouts of celebration echoed up from down in Sanctuary Hills as the New Year of midnight occurred, Nora said. "...Happy New Year Glory. I love you, now and forever.." she said.

AN3: Annnnd scene! Hope you all enjoyed and I hope this nicely wraps up Finding Peace & Glory for now. Again I may do Far Harbor in the future but no promises quiet yet! R&R please!


End file.
